Paniers de baskets et confusion
by Niwi
Summary: UA. Après une fin d'année chaotique, Lily Potter déménage chez son père et change de lycée. Entre les secrets liés aux conditions de son accident et ceux au sujet de sa vie, l'ancienne basketteuse va avoir du mal à s'entendre avec ses amis. En plus de ça, Zabini lui court après et son école accueil les inter-lycées.. Bon. C'est clair cette année non plus ne sera pas de tout repos !
1. Le cul par terre et deux fois même

Je crois que de tous les jours de l'année, la rentrée est celui que je déteste le plus. Toutes ces retrouvailles puant l'hypocrisie à des kilomètres me donnent la nausée, les commérages incessants qui détruisent en quelques minutes une réputation datant de plusieurs mois voir années sont les meilleurs amis de mes condisciples. Les groupes se reforment plus petits ou plus grands que l'année précédente, les clans se jettent les premières piques du mois, les amoureux se retrouvent après plusieurs semaines loin l'un de l'autre, les barbies profitent de la saison encore chaude pour montrer plus qu'il n'en faut de leur anatomie, quand aux discrets, ils continuent de rester dans leur coin avec leurs amis espérant que personne ne les aperçoivent. Le même spectacle navrant à chaque rentrée, peu importe les établissements fréquentés. Même moi je me suis prêté à ce genre de cirque les années précédentes et maintenant que j'en suis spectateur je trouve ça profondément débile.

« _Les élèves de dernière année sont priés de se rendre dans leurs salles de classes respectives_ , annonce une voix féminine dans les hauts parleurs. _Les élèves suivants : Laura Dubois, Charles Linsley, Lily Potter, Mathilde Perterson, Clémence Schmutzler, Peter Logan, Lorcan Scamanders et Scorpius et Libra Malfoy, sont priés de se rendre au plus vite au secrétariat._ »

Bah tiens. Nouvelle lycée, nouvelle année, déjà convoqué quelque part. Techniquement ça ne peut être que de l'administratif, mais je croise quand même les doigts sinon je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche. Je suis en soufflant les différentes flèches menant visiblement vers le secrétariat. Je sens bien la liasse de paperasse à remplir et à signer ou faire signer. En grimaçant j'ouvre la porte. S'il faut ils me proposeront une visite guidée, qui sait ?

« _Mademoiselle Potter je suppose ?_ Me demande une secrétaire blonde lorsque je me poste devant elle. »

J'acquiesce. Elle me sors une quinzaine de feuilles auxquelles je ne fais pas attention. J'aurais dû être devineresse.

« _Voilà pour vous. Vous avez là l'emploi du temps aménagé que vous nous avez demandé_ , explique-t-elle en pianotant sur son clavier. _Il y a les papiers d'assurance qu'il serait bon que vous rameniez signés avant la fin de la semaine au plus tard, deux feuilles de liaison avec votre tuteur légal à rendre dans un délais d'une semaine, les fiches sanitaires la bleu et la rouge son confidentielles, rangez-les dans une enveloppe lorsque vous les apporterez au médecin scolaire, les trois dernières servent à l'accès à votre dossier médical ainsi que les coordonnées de vos médecins traitants etc... Il faudrait que vous fassiez remplir ces trois feuilles respectivement par votre chirurgien, votre médecin traitant et le spécialiste qui vous a suivit. Ces feuilles seront à donner à votre professeur d'EPS. Enfin, ces feuilles vous résumeront le fonctionnement du lycée, les numéros, les adresses e-mails, le règlement du lycée ainsi qu'un mot pour passer à la cafétéria le midi en attendant qu'on vous fournisse une carte._ »

La quadragénaire blonde face à moi ne me regarde pas une seule fois durant son monologue. Visiblement on demande aux élèves de cet établissement d'être polis avec le personnel, mais l'inverse semble ne pas être important. Je reporte mon attention sur son horrible faciès lorsqu'elle daigne lever les yeux vers moi. J'ai déjà donné un exemplaire de plus de la moitié des papiers qu'elle m'a demandé de remplir au bahut... Je lui fait d'ailleurs remarqué.

« _Si nous vous demandons ces documents, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas en notre possession, mademoiselle Potter_ , répond-elle aigrement. _Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, allez retrouver votre classe et n'oubliez pas vos papiers._ »

Sans plus de politesse elle rebaisse les yeux sur son écran. Mégère. Si mon père ne m'avait pas transmis son amour et son respect pour l'être humain, peut-être que je lui aurais fait avaler son horrible foulard orange délavé. Vieille mégère. Je saisi le tas de feuilles dans un grognement peu élégant et le range tranquillement dans mon sac. Je l'entends soupirer face à ma lenteur exagérée et retiens difficilement un sourire amusé. Je la fixe longuement alors que je referme mon sac.

« _J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous. Vous êtes d'une amabilité et d'une politesse exemplaire_ , raille-je. _Rappelez-moi d'aller voir une autre de vos collègues la prochaine fois que je viens ici._ »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je décampe et me dirige vers ma classe. Euh… Une minute, j'ai pas regardé dans quelle classe je suis. Par le caleçon du père Noël. Tant pis, va falloir aller checker le panneau dans le hal- Non mais. Un instant d'inattention et je me retrouve les fesses par terre, mon épaule protégée par mes excellents réflexes et certainement un peu aussi grâce à la lourdeur de mon arrière train un peu plus lourd depuis que je ne fais plus de sport.

« _Putain. Je suis désolé, je t'avais pas vu_ , s'excuse un blondinet en se relevant et me tendant sa main gauche pour m'aider à faire de même. »

Sans faire attention à sa main, je me relève à mon tour. Je vois les sourcils de mon vis-à-vis se froncer. Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas me faire que des copains si j'évite les mains qu'on me tend quand je tombe par terre. Je lui souris et me présente. Immédiatement son visage s'éclaire et je vois ses yeux, d'un gris étonnement clair soi-dit en passant, s'illuminer à leur tour. On dirait presque un gamin comme ça.

« _Scorpius Malfoy_ , se présente-t-il le port de tête haut. _Tu es nouvelle pas vrai ?_ »

J'acquiesce et immédiatement une longue conversation s'engage entre nous. J'apprends ainsi qu'il a presque dix-huit ans et qu'il est en dernière année comme moi. En échange je lui dit que j'ai seize ans et que je n'en aurait dix-sept qu'en janvier prochain. Il me demande si je suis ce genre de nana super canon et super intelligente qui dédaigne le reste de la population humaine, ce qui me fait rire et je lui assure que je ne suis ni un canon, ni dédaigneuse mais que par contre mon super cerveaux pourrait bien l'inquiéter. Il me demande si mes amis ne me manquent pas trop, ça fait exactement une semaine que je n'ai pas vu mes frères et mes meilleurs-amis donc un peu oui, et même la raison qui m'a poussé à venir ici. Question à laquelle je ne réponds pas.

« _Tu ne saurais pas par pu hasard où est-ce que je peux savoir ma classe ?_ Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- _Hé bien, si ton super cerveau n'a pas fait attention, je te dirais que les classes sont affichées sur les panneaux dans le hall par lequel tu es certainement entrée. Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux._ »

Et sans attendre que je dise un mot de plus, il m'attrape par la main et me tire avec lui en direction de ces fameux panneaux. Moi qui pensais que ma rentrée se ferait avec plus de discrétion et moins de rencontres, je me suis carrément plantée. Même pas une heure et j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de Malfoy et sans mentir, il pourrait facilement devenir un très bon ami. Je l'entend vaguement parler, trop occupée à trouver mon nom parmi les centaines d'élèves inscrits sur les listes. Bon sang je suis où ? Je crois que Scorpius s'est arrêté de me parlé et puisqu'il me regarde. Quoi ? Il attend une réponse ? Je souris bêtement.

« _Tu ne m'écoutais pas_ , ricane-t-il. _Je disais donc, tu fais du sport ?_ Demande-t-il de nouveau. »

Instantanément ma mâchoire se contracte et mes poings se serrent. Potter, Potter, Potter... Ah ! Trouvé. Classe 12D. Salle B312. Parfait. Je pointe du doigt ma classe en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à ma salle. Je répond évasivement et prend très rapidement congé, à la vitesse de l'éclair je dirais même, le laissant très probablement dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

* Toc Toc Toc *

Une réponse me parviens depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Probablement mon professeur principal. Je le salue rapidement, lui explique la raison de mon retard tout en le détaillant de haut en bas. Ce gars ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans. Gosh. Il m'assure que mon retard n'est pas un problème, que je peux aller m'installer au fond.

« _Donc, comme je vous le disais, Mr. Guipert, votre professeur de sport et professeur principal_ , explique-t-il, _n'est pas présent aujourd'hui en raison d'une réunion au sujet des équipes sportives du lycée. Comme vous le savez déjà presque tous, nos équipes ont un niveau sportif bien plus élevé certains autres lycées. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la plupart d'entre vous sont ici._ »

Ok, très bien. C'est très intéressant de savoir ça, moi personnellement je n'en ai rien à faire, après tout j'ai pas le droit de faire de sport donc bon. En plus tu es qui toi ? Je lève la main lentement :

« _Oui, mademoiselle... ?_

 _\- Potter_ , dis-je dans un sourire. _Je sais que j'interromps votre discours ô combien intéressant, et qu'avec mon retard je ferais mieux de la boucler, mais à vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, donc si vous pouviez...?_ »

Je vois son regard sur moi changer lorsque je prononce mon nom. Ouais, je m'appelle Lily Luna Potter et alors. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que ça. S'il faut c'est une maladie grave tiens. La Potterite existe peut-être bel et bien… Faudrait que j'en parle à Louis après tout c'est lui qui l'avait inventé cette maladie. Et puis je veux dire, il y a des Edward Logan, des Mary Pfeffer, des Nicolas Piers un peu partout, donc pourquoi pas une Lily Potter ?

« _Naturellement !_ S'exclame-t-il avec un large sourire quelques secondes plus tard. _Je suis Leo Zabini, l'assistant et futur remplaçant de votre professeur de sport et le coach de l'équipe de basket, mais il m'arrive parfois de m'occuper de celle de football_ , annonce-t-il fier de lui. »

Bon hé bien je crois Lily qu'il est de ces charmantes personnes qu'il va falloir fuir comme la peste... J'acquiesce pour donner bonne mesure et me cale plus confortablement sur la chaise, bras croisés et adossée légèrement sur la fenêtre à ma droite. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père voulait m'envoyer dans cet établissement. Punaise, rappelez-moi de choisir un autre lycée pour l'année prochaine ! Ah.. Ouais je serais à l'université si tout va bien l'année prochaine.

« _Excusez-moi, j'ai percuté un humain vaguement identifié en venant et du coup j'ai- Ooh Coach Zabini ?!_ Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

\- _Scorpius Malfoy, vous avez quarante minutes de retard et avant que vous ne me montiez une excuse abracadabrantesque, remarquez bien que votre sœur jumelle est arrivée à l'heure elle pour une fois même en ayant été appelée au secrétariat et que je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez._ »

Un ricanement sort de ma bouche. Involontaire. Quelques élèves se retournent vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils pour les faire se retourner et suis attentivement la scène. Quand je vois Malfoy interagir avec son coach, je me revois, l'an passé et les années d'avant aussi tenter d'amadouer et mon coach pour mon retard et mes professeurs afin de ne pas écoper d'une énième retenue.

« _J'étais au secrétariat et après je suis allé regardé ma classe et en même temps aider la jeune femme que j'ai bousculé à trouver sa classe, vous avez vu quel gentlemen je peux faire hein ? Je vous assure monsieur, entre temps j'ai complètement oublié quelle était ma classe_ , dit-il tout sourire. _Et lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant le tableau, une question complètement folle m'est apparu. Malheureusement, la réponse s'est presque enfuie en courant_ , dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Très bien Malfoy, va t'asseoir, il reste une place devant Lily. Et s'il te plaît et pour une fois, en silence_ , soupire-t-il. »

Rire général dans la classe. Ce type derrière ses petits airs aristocratiques semble être le clown de l'école. Quand à cet assistant, il me semble ne pas lui avoir donné mon prénom alors j'aimerais bien savoir comment il le connaît. Je veux dire, je ne le lui ai pas donné. Donc alors à moins d'avoir réussi à arrêté le temps pour regarder la liste des élèves et trouver mon nom, bah… Il ne devrait pas le connaître.

Malfoy s'installe devant moi, me jetant au passage un regard interrogateur, probablement par rapport à ma fuite de tout à l'heure. Seulement il n'aura pas de réponse alors je détourne lentement mon regard vers l'extérieur sans faire plus attention à lui et à ce qu'il se dit en classe.

Je crois que j'ai passé les trois heures entières à n'écouter que très vaguement les renseignements que nous donne Zabini, le regard perdu sur les oiseaux qui évoluent dans le ciel. C'est fou ce que ce genre de bêtes peut t'occuper lorsque tu n'as rien à faire. Ouais... Lorsque les cloches annoncent enfin midi, tout le monde se lève et ramasse ses affaires. Je fais de même me hâtant pour ne pas me faire arrêter par Scorpius et devoir répondre à ses questions.

« _Lily, tu veux bien attendre s'il te plaît, je voudrais te parler, me demande Zabini._ »

J'acquiesce et m'installe contre une table en attendant que tout le monde sorte. Une fois fait, il ferme la porte et s'installe contre son propre bureau face à moi. Euh… Une élève et un professeur de sexe opposé dans une salle de classe dont la porte est fermée ?! C'est pas légèrement interdit ça ? Je pourrais décrire un combat de regards acharné, épuisant et finir par avouer que j'ai perdu, mais la seule chose qu'il s'est passé lorsque mes yeux ont croisé ceux de l'assistant, c'est que j'ai pu constaté que les yeux de ce type étaient étonnement noirs.

« _Dis-moi Lily, si ma mémoire est bonne, tu fais du basket, non ?_ Dit-il sans me laisser le temps de continuer. _Enfin, non, on va le faire plutôt comme ça : J'ai entendu parlé de tes exploits sportifs, Lily. Pour tout te dire, j'y ai même assisté. Donc si tu es intéressée, je te propose de rentrer dans l'équipe du lycée. Ou du moins d'y réfléchir. Je sais que tu n'as pas postulé puisque je n'ai pas vu ton nom inscrit sur mes listes, mais j'aimerais que tu y penses sérieusement, tu serais un atout majeur pour l'équipe et les filles seraient toutes ravies de t'accueillir._ »

Je crois que je l'ai fixé un long moment dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Combien de temps, je ne saurais pas le dire, deux secondes, une minute, dix ? Sa proposition, pour toute basketteuse sensée serait très alléchante. Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas sensée et je ne suis plus basketteuse. Moi, sa proposition, je n'en veux pas. J'inspire profondément, me forçant difficilement à avaler la boule qui s'est formée au niveau de ma gorge.

« _Vous savez monsieur Zab-_

 _\- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas « trahir », tes anciennes coéquipières Lily, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu réfléchisses à ma proposition._

 _\- Vous ne comprenez pas Monsieur_ , dis-je avec fermeté en baissant les yeux vers mon portable qui s'était mis à vibrer. _Pour moi tout ça c'est déjà réfléchi. Ma réponse est et restera la même, c'est non. Vous m'excuserez, c'est important_ , dis-je en sortant de la salle. »

Je ne m'attendais très certainement pas à trouver une personne comme lui. Papa a dû remuer ciel et terre pour me trouver une place dans ce lycée. Lui non plus n'a pas compris grand-chose à ce qui s'est passé. Mon téléphone se met à nouveau à vibrer.

« _Mademoiselle Potter ?_

 _\- Oui Tamara, c'est moi._

 _\- Votre père voulait vous rappeler que vous aviez un rendez-vous avec vos médecins cet après-midi à 4:30 p.m._

 _\- Je sais merci, je n'oublierais pas ce genre de rendez-vous, vous pourrez lui dire._ »

Sans attendre qu'elle réponde, je raccroche. Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune raison de lui répondre comme ça, après tout elle ne fait que son travail, mais j'y peux quoi moi si ça m'agace que tout le monde se sente obligé de me rappeler ce que je dois faire ou me dire ce qu'il serait bon que je fasse ? J'inspire profondément. Maintenant que je suis dans le couloir, je fais quoi ? J'ai absolument aucune idée d'où se trouve le réfectoire et j'ai pas pris de déjeuner pour midi. Vive mon sens de l'orientation. Ce couloir-là m'a l'air pas mal. Je pars en direction de ce qui, je l'espère, est la cafétéria, lorsque je me retrouve, encore une fois, le cul par terre sans savoir comment c'est arrivé. Je soupire en voyant la batterie de mon téléphone à mes pieds et la carcasse de ce dernier quelques mètres plus loin. Heureusement qu'il est solide...

« _Est-ce que ça va devenir une habitude bordel ?_ Je bougonne.

\- _Excuse-moi ?_ Demande la personne que j'ai bousculé.

\- _Rien. Je suis navrée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais._

 _\- T'inquiète, moi non plus. Enchanté, je suis Liam_ , sourit-il main tendue.

\- _Lily_ , je répond en serrant sa main.

\- _Nouvelle ?_

 _\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?_ Ris-je.

\- _Disons que je connais probablement toutes les têtes du bahut, je n'ai jamais vu la tienne_ , s'amuse-t-il.

\- _Oh, je vois._ »

Ne me dites pas que je suis tombé sur un de ces gars trop super populaire qui pense être LA personne qu'il faut suivre et qui se croit tout permis. Par le roi des singes...

« _Tu n'allais pas au self ?_ Demande-t-il en essayant de capter mon attention.

\- _A vrai dire, si. Mais j'ai un sens de l'orientation assez bancal..._

 _\- C'est vrai que si tu comptais y aller par là, tu n'es pas prête de manger_ , rigole-t-il. _C'est par là, je t'y accompagne, je n'ai pas encore mangé._ »

Dans un sourire il me montre la direction et ensemble nous traversons le grand couloir dans le sens opposé à celui dans lequel j'allais. Couloir qui a l'air pas mal hein ? Mon œil ! Il en profite pour me poser quelques questions sur moi et m'explique certaines choses à propos de l'école. On accroche immédiatement. Une fois das la cafétéria, il me propose même manger avec lui et ses amis. J'avoue que j'ai eu un temps de réflexion, mais sa compagnie est agréable et manger toute seule ne me séduit pas plus que ça...

« _Les gars, je vous présente Lily_ , annonce-t-il en souriant. _Lily, voici Lysander, Josh, Libra et..._

 _\- Scorpius. Nous sommes dans la même classe_ , explique le blond à son ami.

\- _Enchanté mademoiselle_ , lancent Lysander et Josh en souriant tandis que Libra se contente d'un hochement de tête.

\- _Comment as-tu rencontré notre petite nouvelle ?_

 _\- On s'est rentré dedans alors qu'elle croyait que la cafet' se trouvait au niveau des gymnases._

 _\- C'est une habitude chez toi de rentrer dans les gens ?_ Rigole Scorpius.

\- _Je crois que ça va finir par l'être_ , répondis-je sourire en coin. »

Le reste du repas se passe de la même manière, la bonne humeur et la sympathie sont au rendez-vous. Libra semble petit à petit m'inclure dans le groupe et je remarque que les jumeaux sont presque identiques si on oublie la différence de sexe. Plusieurs fois des gens viennent saluer les garçons et Libra qui en profitent pour me présenter. La discussion coule sur différents sujets, les cours, moi, eux, les vacances, les filles, leurs copines ou copains puis :

« _Tu continus dans l'équipe de foot Josh ou tu as enfin décidé de rejoindre celle de basket-ball ?_ »

Immédiatement je me raidis et avale avec difficulté ma bouchée de pâtes. Liam me jette un coup d'œil étonné que je fais mine de ne pas avoir vu et m'intéresse à ce que disent les jumeaux et Josh. Lysander semble déjà connaître l'issue de la discussion puisqu'un sourire amusé semble jouer sur ses lèvres.

« _J'ai pas envie de changer Scorp'. En plus j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter Leo. On s'est prit la tête au sujet de mon équipe l'année dernière donc laisse tomber._

 _\- Lysander va certainement encore prendre la tête de l'équipe masculine cette année_ , lance Liam pour changer de sujet.

\- _C'est super !_

 _\- Non c'est très loin d'être super, j'en ai assez de devoir gérer ces singes et les réunions durent toujours trois plombes. Si ça continue comme ça je vais leur filer ma démission tiens._

 _\- T'as qu'à devenir le plus nul_ , propose Libra en avalant son dessert.

- _Je crois que c'est mort. Ton idée est naze. Si je deviens nul, qui va sauver l'équipe de volley hein ?_

 _\- JORDAN CARTER !_ »

Ils se regardent et explosent de rire. La blague doit être bonne ou ce Jordan Carter tout simplement très mauvais pour qu'ils rigolent autant. Pour peu, je plaindrais ce pauvre Jordan...

« _Et toi Lily ?_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Je veux dire, tu as fait, tu fais un sport ?_ »

Scorpius s'est redressé sur sa chaise, soudainement intéressé. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

« _J'ai fait du pingpong il y a quelques années_ , marmonne-je dans ma barbe repensant aux trois cours que j'avais prit quand j'avais six ans, voulant imiter Albus. _Excusez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire._ »

J'attrape mon plateau encore à moitié plein et me hâte vers la plonge où je dépose tout ça. A peine passé les portes du self, une main se pose sur mon avant bras, me forçant doucement à m'arrêter. Je me tourne vers le propriétaire de la main.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, ou fait, qui t'a mis mal à l'aise ?_ Demande Liam en me fixant dans les yeux.

\- _Rien je t'assure, je dois juste y aller._

 _\- Ok. On mange ensemble demain midi ?_

 _\- Je... Je ne... Je dois juste y aller, à demain_. »

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« _Ta rééducation se passe bien Lily_ , annonce le médecin face à moi.

\- _Tous les ligaments se soignent comme il faut et ton épaule va bien_ , continu le chirurgien.

- _Mais ?_ Je souffle sachant qu'il y a toujours un « mais » qui traîne avec eux.

- _Tu ne pourras pas reprendre le basket avant un longtemps._

 _\- Ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que tout se soigne, mais les complications qu'il y a eu pendant l'opération nous poussent à croire que ta rééducation prendra plus de temps et que les ligaments sont un peu fragilisés. On ne peut rien vérifier pour l'instant, donc peut-être qu'on se trompe._

 _\- Seulement il y a de fortes chances que ça arrive._

 _\- Je vois... Je vais vous paraître impolie, mais j'ai des devoirs pour demain donc je vais devoir partir, vous pourriez signer ces documents pour moi ? C'est pour le lycée._ »

Ils acquiescent et signent les documents que je leurs tends. Je sors du cabinet le coeur aussi lourd que lorsque j'y suis entrée. Je ne pourrais jamais reprendre le basket quoi qu'ils en disent. Bien trop de choses se sont passées pour ça. Je rentre à la maison la tête ailleurs. Les documents serrés dans mon poing.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« _Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant papa..._

 _\- Hm. J'avais envie de manger chinois ce soir, tu en penses quoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_ »

Il y a ça de bien avec mon père. Lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, il n'insiste pas. Il me sourit et attrape le téléphone posé sur le buffet tandis que je parcours le menu des yeux. Papa a beau être PDG d'une grande entreprise, il ne s'est jamais prit la tête comme un âne à savoir ce qui était convenable ou non. Il sait se tenir en société et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut, ce qu'il se passe hors du travail n'a pas besoin de conventions. Il me demande ce que je veux et une fois de plus je sais qu'on va prendre trois fois trop de choses à manger, mais bon au moins on pourra passer une petite soirée père-fille tranquille.

* * *

Bon hé bien voilà.

Ca fait un petit moment que je veux poster cette fiction. Il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes de genre et de conjugaison même je ne suis pas infaillible et surtout à la base tout ceci était écrit d'un point de vue externe et masculin ! C'est assez marrant quand je retranscris tout un chapitre pendant la nuit et que je me relis le lendemain matin l'esprit plus clair !

Faites-moi part de vos impressions, c'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur même si elle sort tout droit de mon imaginaire, c'est ma préférée, bien loin devant Papier glacé et vie passée !

Je vous embrasse !

PS: Les personnages sont soit création et propriété de J.K. Rowling soit de moi-même.


	2. A en taper les murs

Un petit peu plus de quatre semaines sont passées depuis la rentrée. Finalement les jumeaux, Liam, Josh et Lysander étaient devenus en ce cours laps de temps de bons copains. Tout le monde semblait m'apprécier, quand bien même la Lily d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Lily qu'il y avait chez moi à Leeds. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps de lycée avec mes nouveaux amis, Liam était comme je m'en doutais, un très bon ami et j'acceptais de temps à autres de sortir avec eux. Je me mettais toujours en retrais lorsque le thème de discussion était le sport et plus particulièrement le basket et avec le temps Scorpius, Libra, Lysander, Liam et Josh avaient appris à ne plus me poser de questions.

J'ai très rapidement fait la connaissance des vilains et vilaines du bahut qui passent leur temps à chercher les gars. Chaque jour qui passe me conforte dans l'idée qu'ils sont terriblement débiles. Les rendez-vous chez le kiné s'enchaînent, mais ma rééducation n'a plus aucun sens à présent que l'objectif que je m'étais fixé quelques années plus tôt a disparu. Quel intérêt de retrouver une complète mobilité de son épaule si je ne peux plus faire ce qui me passionne ? Je n'ai revu que quelques fois Zabini depuis notre discussion dans sa salle et ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Deux fois lorsque j'ai apporté des papiers au professeur d'EPS, les fameux papiers qu'on m'a demandé de remplir parce que l'administration en bonne incapable qu'elle est les a perdu. J'ai réussi à faire promettre au vieil homme de ne pas parler de ma blessure à l'épaule, persuadée que Zabini viendrait fourrer son nez dans cette affaire et finirait par tomber sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Je l'ai par la suite vu, ou plutôt entrevu, cela dépendait des fois, lorsqu'il dispensait des cours à ma classe, un mélange de techniques du sport et de physique humaine, des cours durant lesquels la plupart de nos échanges verbaux se terminent par une exclusion de cours ou des heures de colles. Je déplorerais presque notre « relation », après tout quoi qu'on puisse dire de ses « cours » je trouve ça vraiment intéressant et j'ai de bonnes notes, ce qui ne fait qu'attiser la colère de Zabini. Je crois que ça l'a exaspéré encore plus que tous mes retards et absences justifiées ou signées par le proviseur directement.

Et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle. J'ai eu rendez-vous hier avec les médecins pour mon épaule et encore un fois j'ai raté l'heure de sport. De toute manière, de mémoire je n'ai jamais été présente en cours de sport, ne passant qu'en coup de vent pour remettre des papiers et de préférence durant l'heure du repas. Je suis toujours soit en consultation, soit en rééducation, soit en entretien avec le proviseur, soit… Je sèche tout simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai prit mes dix minutes de fin de pause du midi pour aller trouver mon professeur principal afin de lui remettre un énième papier. Il en a profité pour me poser des questions sur l'avancée de ma rééducation et m'a mise en retard, du coup j'ai en ma possession un papier d'excuse qu'il m'a donné en échange de la promesse de le tenir au courant de ma rééducation. Un petit peu gâteux sur les bords ce prof si vous voulez mon avis, mais il me fait assez pensez à mon grand-père donc je l'aime bien. J'ai prit mon temps pour retourner en classe. Il faut dire qu'en retard pour en retard… Lorsque je toque, les cours ont repris depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

« _Vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle Potter_ , lâche Zabini en me voyant entrer dans la classe.

\- _Je sais_ , je répond en rejoignant ma table au fond de la classe. »

Je l'entend émettre un espèce de grognement réprobateur alors que certains de mes camarades ricanent. Scorpius se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils pour me demander pourquoi j'ai autant de retard. Je lui répond d'un haussement d'épaule.

« _Vous avez une excuse au moins ?_

 _\- J'étais avec mon professeur de sport, j'ai un papier si vous voulez,_ je marmonne de mauvaise humeur. »

Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans mentir que Leo Zabini est un homme patient. Compréhensif et d'un calme qui dépasse l'entendement, seulement pour une raison qui m'échappe toujours, dès qu'il s'agit de moi, il s'énerve facilement. Un peu comme Rose quand elle a ses règles. Je ricane à cette pensée.

« _Je me fiche de votre papier mademoiselle Potter, ce que je vous demande, c'est d'arriver à l'heure à mes cours_ , ordonne-t-il en continuant d'écrire sur son tableau.

\- _Vous parlez d'un cours_ , je soupire avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre. »

L'assistant se tourne immédiatement vers moi. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, je pense que je serais morte à l'instant où il a posé son regard noir sur moi.

« _Vous avez dit ?_

 _\- Rien du tout._ »

Je le vois inspirer profondément. Je l'imagine presque réciter un mantra dans sa tête pour garder son calme. Cette image me ferait presque rire.

« _Rien, Monsieur_ , corrige-t-il.

- _Rien du tout Professeur_ , je répond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- _Sortez de ma classe immédiatement mademoiselle Potter, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos enfantillages._ »

Enfantillages ?! Je lui rappelle qu'il est celui qui a commencé ? Je vrille mon regard au sien et me lève très lentement. Mon sac retrouve sa place sur mon épaule tout aussi lentement. Une fois ma veste boutonnée, je sors en ouvrant délicatement la porte et la referme d'un claquement sonore. Toute la classe sursaute ce qui en fait rire certains.

 _Scorpius se retient visiblement de rire. La tête de son coach valait actuellement son pesant d'or. Il voue une admiration sans bornes à Lily qui fait toujours sortir l'adulte de ses gongs en un temps record. Lui essayait depuis que Zabini était arrivé au lycée. Toujours sans réussite actuellement._

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

J'avance dans les couloirs, les nerfs en pelote. Ce type commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Est-ce qu'un professeur peut réellement se permettre d'agir ainsi avec ses élève ?! En moins d'un mois et demi, je m'étais faite virer pratiquement une dizaine de fois. Et ce n'est que le début de l'année ! Exaspérée, j'ouvre mon casier et range mes cours de la journée en rêvant déjà au thé chaud que me préparera Anma, la gouvernante pour me réchauffer. Un coup d'oeil à la porte métallique me fait soupirer. Mes frères me manquent. J'espère avoir la chance de les voir bientôt. Mes meilleurs amis aussi d'ailleurs, Nola, Flinn, mais aussi Julia et même la petite Clélia. Eux aussi je veux les voir. En soufflant, je claque la porte métallique et m'en vais vers la sortie au moment où le proviseur du lycée descend de son bureau, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. J'ai presque frotté mes yeux pour m'assurer que non, je ne rêve pas.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?_ Je murmure en fronçant les sourcils. »

Teddy Lupin, 22 ans accompagne le proviseur de ce lycée, des dossiers dans les bras et semble ravi de discuter avec lui. Euh… S'il vous plaît ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Il devrait être à Leeds pour continuer ses études de médecine ou je ne sais pas quoi, pas être là, à seulement une vingtaine de mètres de moi à discuter avec le doyen du lycée. Un grognement m'échappe lorsque je remarque qu'ils m'observent tous les deux attentivement. Le proviseur glisse un mot au brun et s'approche.

« _Vous seriez-vous encore faite virer mademoiselle Potter ?_ Demande-t-il sévèrement se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- _Oui monsieur le Proviseur,_ je répond laconiquement. »

J'entends presque Teddy se moquer de moi et m'imiter en train de dire : « Oui monsieur le Proviseur ». Jeter un coup d'oeil vers lui ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Quel crétin.

« _Vous en êtes à la neuvième fois depuis la rentrée mademoiselle Potter. La raison de votre exclusion ?_

 _\- Monsieur Zabini n'a pas accepter que j'arrive dans son cours en retard, même avec un billet signé de mon professeur principal expliquant que pour des raisons administratives il a dû me retenir dans son gymnase et empiéter sur l'heure de son assistant._

 _\- N'avez-vous pas été légèrement irrespectueuse mademoiselle Potter ?_ »

Le silence qui suit confirme les doutes déjà très présent du proviseur. J'ai au moins la décence de rougir légèrement face à ses accusations.

« _Il me semble pourtant que vous êtes une bonne élève, bien éduquée et vous n'avez aucun problème avec les autres professeurs. Monsieur Zabini est certainement le plus compréhensif de tous les professeurs ici alors pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre ?_ Soupire l'adulte. _Enfin. Nous réglerons cela plus tard. Suivez-nous mademoiselle Potter, je vous présence Teddy Lupin le nouvel assistant du médecin scolaire. Vous allez pouvoir l'aider à compléter votre dossier médical, mademoiselle Potter et avec respect s'il vous plaît ! Vous semblez prendre un malin plaisir à vous comporter mal avec les plus jeunes du corps enseignant ! Fait-il en faisant allusion à Leo encore une fois._ »

A contre cœur je suis le duo dans le dédale de couloirs que représente le lycée et les laisse discuter entre eux le temps du trajet. De temps en temps, Teddy me lance un petit regard avec ce sourire énigmatique qu'il a volé à son père d'après papa. Ce petit sourire qu'il fait lorsqu'il a fait une bêtise ou qu'il prépare quelque chose et que j'ai toujours adoré puis il continu sa conversation avec son « patron » tout en avançant vers l'aile de l'infirmerie. Les installations dans cette aile sont incroyables, mais nécessaires pour un lycée sportif comme le notre. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un grand bureau blanc, vide et impersonnel. Le directeur nous laisse entrer.

« _Voici vos bureaux monsieur Lupin. Si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez aller consulter vos collègues dans les bureaux à côté ou m'appeler. Je vous laisse avec cet élève perturbatrice, elle va certainement vous donner un petit peu de fil à retordre, elle sort d'une intervention chirurgicale assez importante. Mademoiselle Potter il y a grand intérêt à ce que vous cessiez de faire parler de vous ou votre dossier scolaire jusqu'à présent exemplaire pourrait en être entaché. Tenez-vous bien avec ce jeune homme, je n'aimerai pas entendre dire que vous vous êtes pris la tête avec lui aussi. Sur ce, bonne journée._ »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le proviseur sort nous laissant en tête à tête, dans le plus grand des silence. On se regarde droit dans les yeux et notre duel dure quelques minutes mais je finis pas détourner le regard. Je me gratte doucement le bas de la nuque en soufflant alors que Teddy me prend dans ses bras visiblement ravi de me voir. Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu.

« _Lily, tu m'as manqué si tu savais !_ Geint-il dans mon cou.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Je demande suspicieuse. »

Avec Teddy Lupin il faut toujours s'attendre à tout, au meilleur mais aussi au pire. Aujourd'hui par pitié j'espère que c'est au meilleur qu'il faut s'attendre parce que je suis pas d'humeur à supporter le pire.

« _Je... Lily, ne te vexe pas, mais Harry m'a demandé de réaliser mon stage de sixième année dans ce lycée pour que je puisse surveiller les progrès de ta rééducation et t'aider à retrouver toutes tes capacités sportives. Il s'inquiète assez de ta carrière tu sais ?_ »

Je me mord la lèvre les yeux fermés pour ne pas laisser échapper tous les jurons qui me viennent immédiatement. Pourquoi mon père doit-il toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ?! Est-ce que je devrais toujours m'attendre à ce que les personnes gravitant autour de moi aient un quelconque rapport avec mon père ou soient simplement sous son influence ?! Évidemment sinon il ne s'appellerait pas Harry Potter.

« _Teddy… Nous en avons déjà discuté, les médecins ne pensent pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que je reprenne le basket et même le sport en général. Ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas pas beaucoup de chance que..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer Potter !_ Me coupe-t-il un air déterminé collé au visage.

\- _Ted, ce sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine, je me suis résigné et je leur fait confiance parce qu'ils savent ce qu'ils disent._ »

Peu importe le nombre de fois que reviendrait cette fichue conversation, on en tirera toujours les mêmes conclusions et à chaque fois on se hurlera dessus pour ne plus se parler pendant une semaine avant que l'un de nous ne s'excuse. Teddy en général venait s'excuser parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ma mine déconfite alors qu'il s'était toujours fait un devoir de me coller un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Ça ne veut absolument rien dire_ , répond Teddy. »

J'aurais dû parier qu'il allait dire ça. Encore une fois, j'aurais pu gagner beaucoup d'argent.

« _Pour moi, ça veut tout dire Ted. C'est mon choix !_ Je souffle en ravalant la boule qui m'obstrue la gorge. _Je n'ai pas envie de me faire du mal pour rien..._ »

Teddy ricane, ironique.

« _Tu ne veux pas te faire de mal ou tu ne veux pas faire de basketball Lily ? Là est la question. Depuis quelques mois tu t'éteins Lilou, tu n'es plus cette gamine avec laquelle j'ai grandit qui ne lâchait son ballon de basket que pour dormir. Où est passée la Lily que je connaissais ?_ Demande-t-il tristement. »

La boule dans ma gorge est douloureuse. Il parle de choses qu'il ne connaît pas et ça m'exaspère. A moi aussi ça fait du mal. Je ferme mes yeux un instant puis les plante dans ceux de Teddy.

« _Ne dis pas ça Teddy. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas parler de ça alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le penses._ »

 _Il veut répliquer, lui dire que si elle ne lui explique pas de toute manière, il ne comprendra pas ! Mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps. elle attrape ses affaires et sort de la pièce avec une rapidité à en faire pâlir Usain Bolt de jalousie._

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Un instant plus tard, je suis hors du lycée. J'ai laissé Teddy seul dans son bureau et je ne l'ai même pas félicité pour son stage. Pas de chance pour lui, je suis de nouveau énervée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'hurle dans ma tête, mon corps tremble, mes muscles se contractent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir que je reprenne le basket ?! Ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser finir tranquillement mon année de lycée pour enfin laisser cette histoire loin derrière moi ?

En passant dans une petite ruelle je frappe un mur. Une fois, deux, trois… J'arrête seulement lorsque ma main se fait trop douloureuse et que mes phalanges saignent abondamment. Je suis rentrée en prenant le chemin le plus long. J'ai besoin de décompresser, de trier mes pensées, tout arrive en vrac dans mon esprit. J'ai envoyé un message au chauffeur pour lui interdire de venir me chercher au lycée. De toute manière si papa n'insistait pas autant, il n'y aurait pas de chauffeur. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, je rentre enfin dans la maison. J'ai fais tous les détours possibles et inimaginables afin de me calmer. Je trouve Anma en face de moi, les poings sur les hanches et le regard sévère. Je déglutis et rentre la tête dans mes épaules lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« _Où étais-tu ?_! »

Où ? Partout et nulle part à la fois. Je hausse les épaules en me déchaussant et retire mon manteau, jetant au passage mon sac à mes pieds.

« _Je me promenais Anma. J'avais besoin de réfléchir_ , j'avoue finalement. »

Je la sens me jauger du regard comme pour vérifier que je ne lui mens pas. Elle semble croire mes paroles puisqu'elle se détend légèrement. Seulement elle se tend de nouveau lorsqu'elle aperçoit le sang sur mon poing. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« _C'est quoi ce poing ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes ? Tu t'es battue Lily ? C'est quoi ça ?_ S'énerve-t-elle parce que je ne répond pas immédiatement. »

Instinctivement je jette un coup d'oeil à ma main. De grosses éraflures strient mon poing. Par endroits ma main est gonflée et violette même si on ne voit pas beaucoup de peau avec tout ce sang séché. Dans un élan masochiste je tente de serrer le poing. Un gémissement de douleur passe mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux. Anma doit être en train d'imaginer les pires tortures qu'elle pourrait m'infliger. Je déglutis. Bien qu'elle fasse quarante bons centimètres de moins que moi, elle est l'une des personnes que je respecte le plus et qui a le plus d'autorité sur ma petite personne, avec ma mère, mon père et… Damon. Elle s'occupe de cette maison depuis que le divorce entre papa et maman a été prononcé il y a de ça huit ans déjà. Lorsqu'on venait ici avec mes frères et Teddy, elle s'occupait de nous comme une nourrice et savait combler le vide qui était souvent provoqué par l'absence de mon père. Elle nous a toujours encouragés à donné le meilleur de nous même dans ce qu'on aimait faire. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert le basket. C'est même elle qui m'a offert mon premier ballon. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Du coup lorsqu'elle est en colère contre moi, comme à présent, je ne peux que me sentir mal. Très mal même, à ne plus savoir où me mettre.

« _Je... Excuse-moi Anma. Je suis désolée..._ Je souffle en voyant ma vision se troubler à cause des larmes que je n'ai pas senti arriver. _Je suis juste fatigué de tout ça, je me suis encore fait jeter de cours sans l'avoir mériter et puis j'ai vu Teddy et on s'est encore engueulé à cause de ma rééducation, j'ai apprit que papa aussi voulait me revoir sur un terrain, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est juste pas possible Anma... C'est vraiment pas possible…_ je pleure. »

Anma me prend délicatement dans ses bras. Ma poitrine est serrée, ma gorge nouée. Je la sens me tirer vers la cuisine et me forcer à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues sans même penser à les essuyer. Tout ce que je retiens depuis l'accident ressort et malgré la peine et la douleur que je ressens actuellement, ça fait du bien. Et ça semble rassurer Anma qui se plaignait que je ne m'ouvrais pas assez aux autres et n'extériorisais pas assez mes sentiments. Je vidais mon sac. Moi qui habituellement ne raconte que ma journée me sens tout d'un coup libérée d'un poids et Anma assise à côté me berce et m'encourage à continuer.

« _Pleure ma chérie, ça fait du bien, tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal comme ça, tu n'es qu'une enfant encore_ , murmure-t-elle en posant une tasse de thé à la menthe devant moi. _Je vais aller chercher de quoi soigner ta main, j'en ai pour deux minutes._ »

Je hoche lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ma tasse tandis qu'elle file comme l'éclair à l'étage en quête de la pharmacie. Je la vois revenir avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'avaler une gorgée de thé. Elle nettoie ma main à l'aide d'une serviette chaude et humide légèrement alcoolisée avant de désinfecter réellement et d'appliquer un baume cicatrisant et apaisant. La brûlure du désinfectant ne me fait même pas réagir et lorsqu'elle bande ma main elle soupire. Elle se lève et revient avec une poche de glaçons qu'elle dépose sur ma main. Je grogne de douleur, elle semble s'égayer légèrement.

« _Ca t'apprendra à frapper je ne sais qui ou je ne sais quoi !_ Ricane-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue. _Lilou chérie_. »

Un maigre sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Même si je ne le lui avouerais jamais, j'adore quand elle me donne ces petits surnoms qu'elle utilisait quand j'étais enfant.

« _Un mur..._ Je chuchote alors honteuse.

 _\- Quoi un mur ?_

 _\- J'ai frappé dans un mur..._ J'avoue les joues écarlates. _J'étais tellement énervée, il fallait que j'évacue toute cette tension, je la sentais vibrer dans mes doigts..._

 _\- Tant que tu ne frappes personne, ça me va. Mais tu aurais pu trouver une façon un peu moins masculine de te défouler non ? Je crois que je vais interdire tes frères de t'approcher quelques temps_ , plaisante-t-elle. »

On se jauge un instant du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Mon coeur est immédiatement plus léger et un petit sourire reste sur mes lèvres lorsqu'on se calme. Le rire a toujours été un remède efficace contre les coups durs.

« _Le chocolat aussi mon enfant !_ Sourit la vieille dame en me servant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

 _\- Comment tu fais ?_

 _\- Pour quoi ma grande ?_

- _Lire dans mes pensées tout le temps_ , je demande en rougissant comme une idiote.

\- _Je te connais depuis que tu es sortie du ventre de ta maman_ , me dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

 _\- Tu es la meilleure Anma._

 _\- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que tu m'adores._ »

On se sourit et on déguste notre goûter dans un silence réconfortant. Une fois ma part terminée, je prend nos assiettes et les range dans le lave-vaisselle. J'attrape mon sac de cours et commence les devoirs pour les prochains jours.

« _Tu n'as pas de chambre avec un bureau pour ça ?_

 _\- Je te dérange Anma ?_

 _\- Non ma chérie, ça me fais plaisir de te voir travailler à côté de moi, ça me rappelle lorsque tu étais enfant._

 _\- Je serais toujours enfant pour toi, Anma_ , je souris.

\- _Lily, Lily... Je vois bien que tu grandis ! Bientôt tu auras un petit ami et il t'emmènera loin d'ici alors je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de toi et tu oublieras même qui je suis !_ Rit-elle.

 _\- N'importe quoi, tu m'as offert mon premier ballon de basket Anma. Juste pour ça je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier tu sais ?_ J'avoue en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- _Tu es adorable, ma petite Lily..._ »

Elle se défait de mes bras et retourne à la préparation du gratin de légumes pour ce soir. Je finis de résoudre les algorithmes que nous a donné notre professeur de mathématiques et monte ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je m'installe enfin sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond pour faire le tri dans mes pensées. Tout irait tellement mieux si rien ne s'était passé comme ça. Si seulement j'avais écouté Nola, rien n'aurait été pareil. Non seulement mon épaule n'aurait pas eu à être opérée, mais en plus je n'aurais pas emménagé chez papa et Teddy et moi ne nous serions jamais disputés. Et puis en plus, Leo Zabini ne me courrait pas sur le haricot tous les quatre matins.

« _Avec des Scies tu refais le monde Lilou.._. »

Je frotte mon visage fatigué de ma main valide et attrape mes écouteurs sur la table de chevet. La douleur m'arrête dans mon mouvement. Mon épaule n'apprécie pas vraiment ce traitement. Une épaule fait mal au moindre mouvement anormal, une main recouverte d'égratignures et immobilisée par les bons soins d'Anma, je n'ai vraiment plus rien de bon dans ce fichu corps. En soupirant j'allume la musique depuis mon téléphone. La voix de Calleb Followill s'élève dans toute ma chambre et je ferme les yeux, laissant mon esprit vagabonder loin de mon corps sous les paroles du chanteur des Kings of Leon. Peu à peu mon corps se détend et sans m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.


	3. Retour vers le passé

**Une petite note au début cette fois après avoir oublié la note de fin le chapitre précédent !**

 **Alors voilà, j'espère que vous me lisez et que vous aimez ! N'hésitez-pas à suivre l'histoire même si vous commentez pas ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Le mois d'avril était étrangement doux. Il ne pleuvait plus depuis deux semaines et les plus téméraires sortaient en tee-shirt. Lors de la première semaine des vacances d'avril, les meilleures équipes de basket-ball de chaque région s'étaient retrouvées dans leurs centres régionaux afin de participer à l'un des plus grands tournois de basket du pays. Ce tournois avait pour but de faire se rencontrer les joueurs et permettait aux sélectionneurs de repérer leurs potentielles futures recrues. A la fin de ces tournois régionaux, les équipes gagnantes rencontraient au cours d'un ultime tournois national les équipes gagnantes des autres régions. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les matchs de championnats. Toutes les équipes se rencontraient une seule fois. Les matchs au lieu de durer quatre quart-temps n'en duraient que deux par soucis de temps. L'équipe qui gagnait le plus de matchs était sacrée meilleure équipe régionale et gagnait sa place pour le tournois national. Pour chaque gamin présent, ce tournois était l'opportunité de se démarquer des autres et de se faire repérer par les recruteurs.

Pour que rien ne soit laissé hors de contrôle, la fédération avait donné à tous les entraîneurs des règles strictes que tous devaient respecter. Les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles et vice-versa. Après 22 heures 30 tout le monde dans sa chambre : le repos était primordiale afin que le tournois se déroule avec le moins de blessures possibles. Aucune trace d'alcool ne serait tolérée d'une part parce que tous étaient des sportifs mais aussi parce que la majorité des élèves présents étaient mineurs. Les sorties nocturnes étaient interdites sous peine d'exclusion. Les bagarres seraient sanctionnées. Tout manquement au règlement valait un passage face à la commission de la fédération. Les capitaines étaient chargés de faire régner l'ordre au seins de leurs équipes. Ils servaient aussi de relais entre les adolescents et les coachs. La tension était palpable. Les équipes se connaissaient depuis longtemps pour certaines et on ne parvenait à éviter les bastons qu'aux prix d'innombrables efforts. Dans l'équipe de Leeds les tensions étaient toutes autres. Une poignée de joueurs cherchaient à faire tomber la tête de leurs capitaines Lily Potter et Nate Strafford trouvant illégitime leurs postes de capitaines. En effet, certains semblaient trouver dérangeant qu'ils aient été nommés capitaines en entrant en équipe junior et qu'ils aient gardé leurs postes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'autres toujours en faible nombre semblaient abhorrer l'idée qu'ils soient autant appréciés et adulés par tout le reste du lycée. Et aussi qu'une Potter soit à nouveau à la tête d'une des équipes du lycée. Comme si on en n'avait pas assez eu avec James qui avait prit la tête de l'équipe de football et d'Albus qui était à la tête de l'équipe de handball comme l'avait été leur père avant. Mais cela, Lily n'y faisait pas suffisamment attention pour se douter qu'il allait y avoir un problème...

Le quatrième soir, Lily faisait le tour des chambres accompagnée de la capitaine des juniors afin de s'assurer que tout le monde était bien dans sa chambre à l'heure du couvre feu. Clélia et elle s'entendaient plutôt bien, cette gosse était une perle d'intelligence et avait un jeu vraiment bon. Sa place dans l'équipe l'année prochaine lui était assurée grâce à sa lecture de jeu qui était la meilleure que la rouquine ai pu voir. Tout en discutant, elles ouvrirent la première porte de l'équipe senior. Les trois habitantes de la chambre étaient présentes. Elles passèrent dans les trois autres chambres et tout leur sembla normal quoiqu'un peu trop calme pour un début de soirée de tournois régional.

« _Ils ont peut-être décidé d'être plus... Coopératifs ? Proposa Clélia en riant alors qu'elles rejoignaient le grand salon pour une dernière réunion avec les capitaines des équipes deux et des équipes masculines._ »

Leur réunion se passa plutôt bien. Les capitaines s'appréciaient beaucoup et arrivaient à communiquer avec autant de facilité que s'ils étaient frères et sœurs et c'était un petit peu ça le principe des équipes de Leeds. Ils se connaissaient tous, s'entendaient tous plus ou moins bien et s'encourageaient tous durant les matchs. Une ambiance qu'appréciait énormément la jeune Potter. Ils finirent cette réunion en faisant un dernier tour des chambres. Ils se séparèrent à l'embranchement du couloir des filles et des garçons et chacun parti de son côté. Pourtant au bout de quatre chambres de surveillées, tous se rendirent vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Clélia, le nombre de chance que les filles dorment à 23 heures 20 un soir de vacances même s'il y a match le lendemain ? Souffla Lily crispée._

 _\- … Zéro, répondit la jeune capitaine incertaine._

 _\- Clélia ! Lily ! Appelèrent les deux capitaines des équipes deux._ »

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leurs camarades qui semblaient affolées alors qu'au même moment les quatre capitaines masculins arrivaient en courant jusqu'à eux. Chez les filles et les garçons il manquait des joueurs et sur certains lits les oreillers remplaçaient les dormeurs.

« _C'est pas vrai, putain. On leur demande de se tenir correctement une petite semaine bordel. Une toute petite et ils n'en sont même pas capables, jura Nate l'homologue masculin de Lily._

 _\- J'y crois pas... Souffla Clélia._

 _\- Lily on fait quoi ?_ »

Lily. Evidemment. Quand bien même ils avaient tous le même grade, le caractère bien trempé et l'intelligence de la jeune fille lui offrait le respect et l'attention de tous. Dans tous les cas. Et là on lui demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent dans cette situation d'urgence.

« _Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, ils se feraient prendre. Franchement, ils ne méritent que ça. Sauf que s'ils se font prendre c'est que déjà d'une part on n'est pas foutus de faire notre boulot et d'autre part, nos joueurs seront peut-être exclus de la fédération. Et notre rôle en tant que capitaine est d'éviter que les têtes tombes si on veut finir le tournois et le championnat en l'emportant._

 _\- Lily ?_

 _\- Tarek et Mery vous allez réveiller les managers et vous leur ordonnez de se poster devant les deux entrées principales du dortoir en veillant bien à ce que les entraîneurs ne remarquent rien. Mickaël et Anna vous allez surveiller les bouts des couloirs des fois que d'autres malins essaient de partir ou veuillent retourner dans leurs chambres. Vous avez des téléphones portables, vous notez les noms de ceux que vous apercevrez dessus et vous envoyez les listes à Nate et moi toutes les dix minutes, ordonna-t-elle._ »

Les quatre capitaines partirent sans attendre leur reste. Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se planter parce que s'ils se faisaient chopper, s'en était fini d'eux. Et si les équipes étaient incomplètes non seulement ils seraient la risée de toute la région, mais en plus ils n'emporteraient pas les tournois et les sélectionneurs ne feraient plus attention aux équipes qui seront dites indisciplinées de Leeds. Pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas. Ce. Soir.

« Clélia et Brad vous allez chercher les listes de tous nos joueurs, je sais qu'on les a tous en tête, mais je ne veux pas en manquer un seul, vous nous attendrez dans le grand salon et cocherez les noms petit à petit. Nate tu viens avec moi et on va réveiller ceux qui sont restés. Je veux savoir combien ils sont. Je les veux tous dans le grand salon dans dix minutes. Aucune pitié on réveille tout le monde, ils n'auront qu'à remercier ceux qui ont fait le mur. »

Les deux jeunes capitaines partirent immédiatement prendre leur poste tandis que Lily attrapait fermement la main de son homologue le ventre serré d'appréhension. Ils commencèrent par le bout du couloir des filles et réveillèrent toutes les chambres, secouèrent tous les lits pour s'assurer que c'étaient bien des oreillers et pas des personnes, ordonnant à tout le monde de se rendre dans le grand salon. Personne n'osa protester en voyant les airs furibards des deux capitaines. Les colères de l'un comme de l'autre étaient légendaires, personne n'osait trop s'opposer à eux.

« _On a vu toutes les chambres ? Demanda Nate en arrivant au bout du couloir._

 _\- Oui. On refait un tour rapidement pour s'assurer que tout le monde est sorti. Tu as reçu un SMS de Mickaël ou de Anna ?_

 _\- Oui, ils ont retenu quatre garçons en tout et trois filles, raconta-t-il en ouvrant une à une chacune des chambres jusqu'au bout du couloir des garçons. Mickaël, tu veux bien rester là encore un moment s'il te plaît ? Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un pour te seconder au cas ou. Merci beaucoup._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est autant ton rôle que le mien de faire ce genre de choses. Je ne comprends pas comment nos gars ou tes filles Lily ont pu faire ça..._

 _\- On se le demande tous Mickaël, soupira la basketteuse en retournant au grand salon._ »

Dans le grand salon justement régnait un espèce de brouhaha assourdissant qui s'estompa peu à peu à l'entrée des capitaines. Leurs mines sévères ne leur dirent rien qui vaille et personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Ils s'entretinrent quelques secondes avec les deux capitaines des juniors qui avaient fini de compléter les listes.

« _Combien de personnes on doit avoir Clélia ?_

 _\- En tout, en nous comptant aussi, on est normalement cinquante-cinq personnes, répondit la jeune fille._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y a des équipes complètes présentes ? Demanda aussitôt Nate._

 _\- Les équipes juniors une et deux de garçons, répondit Brad. En tout il nous manque sept gars. Trois dans l'équipe une et quatre dans la deux. Si tu veux des noms..._

 _\- Je vois très bien qui sont ceux qui manquent, grogna Nate. Chez les Filles ? Clélia ?_

 _\- Il manque deux filles dans l'équipe junior une, récita Clélia. L'équipe deux est complète. Par contre tu ne vas pas aimer Lily…_

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- huit sur les quinze joueuses, trois dans ton équipe, cinq dans celle d'Anna..._

 _\- C'est pas vrai. Ils nous feront chier jusqu'au bout._ »

Lily fixa l'assemblé d'un œil dur un long moment. Eux n'étaient pas les fautifs, mais ils les avaient laissés faire. Ils n'avaient rien dit. A moins qu'ils n'aient rien vu venir. C'était possible si les trois autres avec lesquels ils étaient s'étaient tenu à carreau. Elle soupira et tenta de se calmer. Tout le monde attendait qu'elle parle, même Nate semblait compter sur elle pour commencer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui portait tant d'importance sérieusement ? Après tout elle n'était pas La référente. Elle commença à sentir l'agacement face à leurs comportements respectifs.

« _Ohé Potter, si tu nous expliquais d'abord ce qu'on fout hors de nos chambres là maintenant tout de suite ? Demanda une fausse blonde dans le fond._ »

Lily leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Nola Bradley la fixait la mine amusée. Une de ses meilleures-amies. Encore une fois elle venait de lui sauver la mise et lui permettait de trouver un bout par lequel commencer. Nola était aussi son bras droit si on pouvait dire. Elle l'aidait à gérer l'équipe lorsqu'il y avait trop de choses à penser et ne râlait jamais quand on lui demandait de faire quelque chose de justifié.

« _Ce soir dix-sept d'entre nous n'étaient pas dans leurs lits. En tout on a dénombré dix filles et sept garçons. Certains d'entre vous sont certainement au courant de ce qu'ils font en ce moment même et où ils sont. S'ils ne sont pas retrouvés avant minuit, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour eux, ils seront retrouvés par les gardiens, présentés aux entraîneurs et virés de leurs équipes respectives. Par contre si vous nous dites où ils sont, tout se réglera en interne, je me chargerai des sanctions et rien ne sera dit aux coachs. Donc que ceux qui ont vu ou entendu quelque chose, pour le bien de leur équipe, nous disent où ils se trouvent et j'irai les chercher._

 _\- Et Nous irons les chercher, rectifia Nate en appuyant sur le Nous._

 _\- Mais d'abord les équipes suivantes peuvent retourner dans leurs chambres : Les équipes juniors deux, masculine et féminine. Et l'équipe une des juniors, garçons, annonça Brad._

 _\- Tarek et Mery sont allés seconder ceux qui sont des deux côtés des couloirs, expliqua Clélia. Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle liste. Au final il ne reste plus que dix personnes dehors._

 _\- Merci Clélia. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ? Dans vingt minutes ils devront se débrouiller avec les gardiens et les coachs._

 _\- Ils ont décidé d'aller se faire une petite soirée au niveau de la forêt Lily. Du côté des terrains goudronnés, lança un garçon de l'équipe deux masculine._

 _\- Ils parlaient d'alcool aussi... Lâcha une brune de l'équipe une des féminines juniors._

 _\- C'est à l'autre bout du centre putain... Tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre, ordonna Nate, et personne n'en sort._

 _\- Nola tu restes ! Appela Lily. On va aller voir ensemble comme ça on pourra rentrer par petits groupes._

 _\- Flinn tu viens aussi, ordonna Nate._

 _\- Nate, on ne devrait pas y aller tous, on est déjà trop à risquer de se faire choper pour dix abrutis. En plus il nous faut du monde pour pouvoir prendre les décisions en conséquences et parler au nom de tous si jamais les entraîneurs arrivent. Mickaël tu viens avec nous, ce sont tes garçons aussi. Flinn tu représenteras Nate. Et Nate tu discutes pas. On n'est même pas sensés être levés._ »

Nate allait pour protester, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Nate et elle étaient très proches, suffisamment pour qu'il ne supporte pas qu'elle use de son autorité sur sa personne. Il soupira, résigné comprenant ce qu'elle voulait et donna son brassard à Flinn. Nola récupéra celui de Anna et Mickaël enfila le sien bien en évidence. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux terrains, s'éclairant à l'aide de leurs téléphones portables. Il ne leur restait qu'un petit quart d'heure pour les retrouver et les ramener au dortoir. Lily stressait, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'être agité pendant presque une heure pour rien.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres du lieu où leurs dix camarades faisaient leur petite fête, ils éteignirent leurs téléphones. Lily donna des ordres bien précis, personne ne doit partir, la voix ne doit pas s'élever et les bouteilles être vidées et jetées dans les grosses poubelles mises à disposition autour des terrains. Tout le monde acquiesça et ils approchèrent en silence des dix adolescents.

« _Vous m'expliquez ce que vous foutez là ?! Demanda sèchement Lily en arrivant à leur hauteur. Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs._

 _\- On n'avait pas sommeil. On voulait... S'amuser un petit peu si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire, répondit l'un des garçons un air de défi dans la voix._

 _\- Au risque de vous faire choper et virer de l'équipe ? C'est un petit peu fort, non ?! Grogna Nola._

 _\- Tina, Bess, je pensais que vous étiez des filles assez droites et intelligentes pour ne pas vous mettre dans ce genre de merdier. Je vous pensais pas aussi idiotes quand je vous ai récupéré dans mon équipe._

 _\- Hé ho demi-portion, elles ont le droit de s'amuser un peu aussi, les défendit une fille de l'équipe deux des seniors._

 _\- Ces filles sont dans mon équipe Price. Je suis leur capitaine, elles sont sous mes ordres et sous ma responsabilité. Alors tes commentaires, tu te les gardes pour toi et pour ton capitaine. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte ce genre de comportements venant de ses joueuses, répliqua sèchement la petite brune._ »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lily. Ombre qui disparut immédiatement lorsque son regard se posa sur ses joueuses. Mickaël avait déjà enguirlandé ses quatre joueurs et attendait le signal pour partir avec eux. Clélia semblait elle aussi prête à partir. Elle les laissa donc partir accompagné de Flinn et des deux gars de l'équipe une, leur demandant d'être discret. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, elle se planta devant les deux dernières accompagnée de Nola.

« _Schmidt et Lambert.. C'est tellement étonnant que vous soyez là, ironisa Lily. Vous êtes de bonnes joueuses, vous avez du plomb dans la cervelle. Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Mais je ne suis pas surprise. Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette petite sortie nocturne, pas besoin de faire ces têtes les filles. Ce que je comprends moins par contre, l'intérêt que vous avez eu à faire prendre autant de risque à quinze autres joueurs ? Vous savez que vous risquiez de les faire virer de leurs équipes pour ça ?! Êtes-vous donc deux espèces d'abruties ?! Ne croyez pas que parce qu'on vous a retrouvé avant les gardiens vous n'allez pas être sanctionnées. Je suis loin d'oublier cette incartade et vous serez doublement sanctionnées pour avoir été les cerveaux de cette expédition. Maintenant vous allez gentiment retourner dans vos chambres raccompagnées par Nola et vous coucher. On reparlera de ça demain tiens. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous jusqu'à la fin du tournois, c'est clair ?!_

 _\- Oui, répondirent les deux joueuses à contre cœur._

 _\- Oui, qui ? Demanda sèchement Nola._

 _\- Oui capitaine._

 _\- Soyez discrètes hein Nola ? Souffla Lily. Je compte sur toi, dis à Nate de s'assurer que tout le monde est de retour dans sa chambre, de noter et ranger les noms des absents dans le dossier dans sa chambre et de m'envoyer une copie par SMS. Il faut absolument qu'à minuit dix plus personne ne soit dans les couloirs compris ?_

 _\- Pas de soucis Lil'. Essaye de ne pas te faire choper en rentrant. Et dépêche-toi._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'occupe des bouteilles et je rentre illico, j'en ai pour dix minutes même pas._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas t'en occuper plus tard ou juste les laisser là, tu risques gros pour des bouteilles d'alcool alors que personne ne saura d'où elles viennent._

 _\- Il y a toujours le risque qu'ils décident de mener l'enquête. J'ai pas envie qu'on finisse par nous pointer du doigt._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas. Fais attention à toi._

 _\- Je ne vais pas à la guerre. Filez._ »

Les trois filles partirent dans la pénombre rejoindre le dortoir tandis que Lily attrapait les trois premières bouteilles et les vidait. Elle les apporta à la poubelle et recommença. Elle s'approcha de nouveau des poubelles, trois autres bouteilles à la main. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux à prendre et elle pourrait retourner dans son dortoir ni vu ni connu. Et c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vu que minuit venait de sonner et que les gardiens étaient déjà en train de faire leur ronde, qu'ils approchaient dangereusement de là où elle se trouvait. Elle vida les deux bouteilles derrière un buisson comme les six premières. Les gardiens n'étaient plus qu'à un bâtiment de la rouquine. Lily arriva aux poubelles et les ouvrit. Elle lâcha malencontreusement le couvercle de la poubelle qui fit un bruit monstrueux. Elle n'avait pas encore jeté ses bouteilles. Les gardiens coururent jusqu'à la provenance du bruit. Lily rouvrit la poubelle. Les gardiens braquèrent leurs lampes de poche sur l'adolescente. Lily jura dans sa barbe et posa les deux bouteilles par terre sur ordre des deux hommes. Ils l'attrapèrent et lui demandèrent son nom, son école et son dortoir. Elle aurait pu tenter de leur expliquer, mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, un cracha sortit d'une radio. Un des gardiens expliqua à leurs collègues qu'ils venaient d'attraper un gamin. Là elle su qu'elle était fichu. Juste pour avoir décidé de protéger une vingtaine d'idiots qui s'étaient laissés entraîner par deux de ses joueuses. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage espérant que ce ne soit pas vrai. Mais rien n'avait changé entre temps. Ils ramassèrent les deux bouteilles et les jetèrent puis ils la conduisirent jusqu'au grand bureau dans lequel se trouvaient tous les entraîneurs qui discutaient des derniers matchs autour d'une bière. L'arrivée des deux gardiens et de la jeune fille les fit taire. La stupéfaction se lut sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils reconnurent le capitaine prodige de l'équipe de Leeds. Le coach Damon ouvrit la bouche sous le choc et la referma.

« _On a trouvé cette gamine au niveau des poubelles des terrains en béton. Elle était en train de jeter des bouteilles d'alcool dans la poubelle, elles étaient vide. Il devait il y en avoir six ou sept, elle ne devait pas être seule pour les vider si vous voulez notre avis, expliqua le gardien._

 _\- Merci pour cette précision, sans vous on n'aurait jamais éclaircit ce point, ironisa l'entraîneur de Standbury._

 _\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous messieurs, répondit le deuxième gardien vexé._ »

Les deux hommes sortirent sans attendre, laissant la gamine face à tous les coachs présents. Le coach Damon s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle soupirait en passant ses mains sur son visage une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas expliquer à tous ces coachs qu'elle avait arrêté ses coéquipiers avant qu'ils ne se fassent choper. Elle vit son entraîneur à quelques pas d'elle seulement et se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Elle ressentait la déception de son entraîneur. Si seulement elle avait écouté Nola...

« _Lily. Lâcha finalement Damon en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec l'index et le pouce. Je suis déçu de te voir ici ce soir. Et surtout je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là ? Tu devrais être dans ta chambre tranquillement en train de dormir. Ceux qui ont causé ça devraient être ici._

 _\- Parce que vous pensez sérieusement qu'elle est innocente, Damon ? Ricana le coach d'une équipe du nord de Leeds._

 _\- Lily Potter est ma meilleure joueuse et aussi le capitaine de mon équipe Diego. En plus d'avoir un dossier irréprochable, elle est première de sa classe et a un an d'avance sur tout ses camarades de classe. Elle se doit d'avoir un comportement irréprochable et de montrer l'exemple à ses joueurs. Alors oui, lorsque je dis qu'elle est innocente, je le pense._ »

Lily était resta silencieuse, bien décidée à ne pas dévoiler le nom de ses joueurs, après tout elle leur avait dit que tout se réglerait entre eux, ce n'était pas de leur faute si elle n'avait été assez rapide pour ne pas se faire chopper. Elle souffla, se traitant mentalement d'idiote et reporta son attention sur son coach qui avait continué de parlé sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« _Qui sont les joueurs que tu couvres Potter ?Insista-t-il._

 _\- Je ne sais pas coach Damon, mentit la rouquine en rougissant._

 _\- Lily, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais de toi, c'est que tu mens très mal. Tu ne peux pas couvrir tes joueurs pour ce genre de choses, c'est quelque chose qui va aller trop loin pour toi, les conséquences sont trop importantes pour ta carrière, tu risques la suspension tu sais ? Expliqua patiemment un vieil entraîneur que la jeune Potter connaissait bien à force de jouer contre son équipe._

 _\- Comme vous venez de le dire monsieur, ce sont mes joueuses, elles sont sous ma responsabilité, sous mes ordres et lorsqu'elles désobéissent c'est moi qui m'occupe de choisir les punitions. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire irait jusqu'ici c'est vrai, j'ai même espéré que vous n'en entendiez pas parler. J'ai pensé à tort et j'assume toutes les conséquences de leurs actes, énonça à voix haute et distincte l'adolescente._

 _\- Tu sais que tu vas passer en commission et que tu seras suspendue Lily ? Qu'ils vont peut-être te retirer ta licence à vie juste pour montrer l'exemple aux autres ? Demanda Damon le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu sais que tu risques de passer à côté d'une carrière internationale ?_ »

Lily hésita un instant en voyant la mine sérieuse du coach. Dans son esprit, elle voyait sa carrière lui faire un grand coucou de loin comme pour lui dire « Allez salut ! On se revoit dans une nouvelle vie ! ». Elle soupira et secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant faiblement.

« _Quand vous m'avez demander en quoi consistait le rôle de capitaine en début d'année coach, j'ai pas su vous répondre. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris que pour le capitaine, le plus important n'était pas son rôle sur le terrain, mais celui qu'il a en dehors et ça passe par le bien de l'équipe et de ses joueurs coach Damon._

 _\- Effectivement, souffla le coach. Je suis déçu Lily. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier de toi. Fier parce que tu as compris que ce qui est le plus important c'est l'équipe et malgré les conséquences, tu ne te détourne pas de cet esprit là. Je suis seulement attristé que ce soit en ces circonstances que tu me le dises._

 _\- Moi de même, souffla Lily._

 _\- A partir de maintenant, je te retire tes fonctions de capitaine de l'équipe, tu ne pourras plus poser les pieds sur un terrain de basket tant que la commission n'aura pas donné son verdict._ »

Le coeur de la rouquine se serra mais elle garda la tête haute. Qu'on lui retire son royaume, il lui resterait sa dignité.

« _Je suis désolée coach. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, marmonna-t-elle. Je peux vous demander une dernière chose avant de retourner dans ma chambre ?_

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- N'ébruitez pas l'affaire s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous avez une petite idée des coupables aussi, je vous demanderais de ne pas les sanctionner, même indirectement. Et je voudrais faire une dernière chose en tant que capitaine._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Punir les joueurs qui ont désobéit aux règles de la fédération et donner mon brassard à Nola, elle mérite ce poste après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour l'équipe._

 _\- Très bien c'est un choix qui me semble raisonnable. Mais je veux que demain à 10 heures tu me ramènes ton brassard de capitaine._

 _\- Ce sera fait monsieur, murmura la jeune femme en se tournant vers la sortie._

 _\- Hé Potter ! Appela le coach d'une ville qui lui était inconnue._

 _\- Oui monsieur ?_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle._

 _\- Tu viens de nous donner une bonne leçon à tous. J'aurais aimé avoir un joueur comme toi dans mon équipe, sois et reste fière de toi, quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'entends ?_ »

Lily lui sourit faiblement et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta en chemin, s'adossant au mur de son dortoir et sortit son portable, un paquet de cigarettes. Elle alluma un de ses longs cylindres blancs à l'aide de son briquet songeant tristement qu'elle n'avait plus de raison d'arrêter ça et consulta son téléphone portable. Deux appels en absences, un de Nate, l'autre de Nola. La liste des élèves ayant fait le mur de la part du capitaine des garçon et plusieurs messages des sept autres capitaines et de Nola lui demandant où elle était et comment ça se passait. Elle ne répondit qu'à une seule une larme coulant le long de sa joue, la seule.

 **From : Lily Potter**

 **To : Nola Bradley**

 **« Tu as intérêt à assurer. Félicitations Capitaine. »**

Et elle éteignit son téléphone sans attendre la réponse de la blonde. Elle finit rapidement sa cigarette et la jeta un peu plus loin. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit sans se changer, ni défaire ses draps. Elle s'endormit le coeur lourd et la tête pleine, le réveil du lendemain programmé pour punir ses futurs anciens joueurs.


	4. Ca ne tient qu'à une main

J'ai encore raté mon bus. Encore. Je crois qu'Anma va finir par me tuer. Surtout si je lui ramène encore un retard à signer, là, c'est certain qu'elle va m'assassiner à l'aide de la plus grosse poêle de la maison. Ou alors elle va simplement me jeter sous les roues du bus au moment où il s'arrête au coin de la rue pour m'apprendre à respecter les horaires. Oui. C'est bien plus son style. Je cours comme une dératée dans les couloirs du lycée. Mrs Castle la gardienne m'a à la bonne et elle m'a laissé rentrer sans rien dire. Il faut juste que j'arrive à ne pas avoir trop de retard et je peux espérer ne pas avoir trop de problèmes.

En soupirant je frappe à la porte 058. Salle de chimie, on me demande d'entrer. Le silence s'est abattu dans la classe lorsque je suis rentrée. Il faut dire qu'entre ma main qui ressemble à un mélange de rouge/noir/bleu/violet/vert infecte gros comme une pomme et la mine probablement déplorable que j'arbore, y'a matière à se poser des questions. Le professeur Smart m'observe un instant sans rien dire et me tend un polycopié en m'indiquant la seule place de libre à côté de Libra. Sans doute qu'il a pitié de mon état lamentable. Je m'installe sans un mot et souris discrètement à la sœur de Scorpius qui semble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne réagit même pas. Je pose un peu brutalement ma trousse sur ma paillasse, elle sursaute et semble enfin se rendre compte de ma présence.

« _Lily ! Tu es en retard ! Enfin… Je veux dire, tu as une mine affreuse ! Zut, c'était pas ça_ , s'emmêle-t-elle, _tu… tu vas bien ?_ Se résigne-t-elle à dire. »

Je ricane. Il y en a une autre qui n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette tiens. Un hochement de tête et deux consignes plus tard, je me penche sur le polycopié d'exercices qu'on devra rendre dans trois semaines. Un gros polycopié. De trente pages au minimum. Soit, dix pages par semaine. Sachant qu'on est déjà au milieu de la semaine. Soit : dix pages à faire en quatre jours. Je pousse un soupire résigné et m'écroule sur ma paillasse je peux bien me morfondre cinq petites minutes sur mon sort, non ? En plus j'ai mal à la main, du coup je ne peux pas me concentrer. Je me fais rappeler à l'ordre au bout de dix minutes d'inactivité. J'observe le matériel sur ma paillasse et jette un coup d'oeil à mon polycopié. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je lis les énoncés. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je remercie le ciel de m'avoir coller Severus Rogue comme professeur de chimie à Leeds. Même si ce professeur n'était qu'une vieille chauve-souris aigrie, qu'il détestait à la fois mes cheveux roux, tous mes oncles et tantes Weasley, ma mère, mon père et son père avant lui, sa sale manie à nous faire des cours de niveau avancé m'aidait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui était demandé là, je l'ai déjà étudié. J'attrape tranquillement mes fioles et les pipettes et commence mes mélanges après avoir allumé le bec benzène.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« _Libra ! Hé ! Libra !_ »

Je cris en sortant du laboratoire de chimie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'arrête pas ? Elle ne peut pas ne pas m'entendre, je hurle comme une débile. Un soupire passe mes lèvres et je me contente de la suivre de loin. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle m'a demandé comment j'allais. Et pour avoir discuté des cours entiers avec elle quand on était à côté, je peux jurer sur mon nom que ce n'est pas normal. Je grogne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?! On a anglais dans dix minutes là, c'est pas le bon couloir Libra bon sang ! Elle tourne à droite vers un couloir où les seuls cours qu'on a sont ceux de ce cher Zabini. Je me fige lorsque je la vois effectivement rentrer dans la salle de classe du seul type qui me déteste au moins autant que Rogue. Et c'est pas peu dire quand on connaît Rogue. Et son aversion pour tout ce qui est roux ou porte le nom de Wealey ou Potter. Alors quand on couple les trois… On peut être sûr qu'il fait une crise de nerf tous les jours.

Sans un bruit je m'approche de la salle dans laquelle se trouve Libra. De ma place je n'entend rien du tout, peut-être un petit murmure, mais c'est tout. Je jette un coup d'oeil par le trou de la serrure. On remercie le foutu architecte de cette école d'avoir choisi des canons de portes de style ancien. Au moins on peut voir à travers. Sauf que j'y vois rien parce que la clé est dans le canon et qu'à part vaguement distinguer deux ombres suffisamment proches l'une de l'autre pour qu'ils discutent sans avoir à lever la voix, hé bien… Je ne vois rien. Quelques fois Libra lève un peu la voix, elle a l'air agitée, voir même un petit peu en colère. Ou alors elle pleure ? J'entends renifler à plusieurs reprises. Il se passe quoi dans cette salle, par les chaussettes d'oncle Georges ?! Des bruits de pas dans le couloir me font sursauter et je m'éloigne de la porte rapidement. Il ne reste que trois minutes avant le prochain cours, autant que j'y aille de toute façon j'entends absolument rien et si on me trouve là, je risque de me prendre une heure de colle.

Je monte jusqu'au quatrième étage à toute vitesse et manque de me faire renverser par une énorme masse qui me rattrape par la main… La mauvaise main. Je gémis fortement à cause de la pression et de la douleur que ça m'inflige. Des larmes apparaissent au coin de mes yeux, je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier recroquevillée sur ma main. Ca pique. Ca fait mal. Ca brûle punaise !

« _Lily ! Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas vu ! Ca va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu veux aller voir le médecin scolaire ? Lily, répond !_ »

Je geins et relève lentement la tête vers Lysander qui me regarde inquiet. Je tente un sourire mais les larmes que je tente désespérément de retenir coulent et une longue plainte douloureuse passe mes lèvres. Si je m'attendais à me prendre un gars comme lui en pleine face… Surtout qu'il est massif lui, c'est pas une brindille comme Scorpius ou Josh… Dieu que ça fait mal ! Je respire avec peine et souffle pour faire refluer la douleur avant de m'adresser à lui :

« _Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai l'habitude de me faire bousculer par tout le monde depuis que je suis dans ce lycée. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à tout le monde quand je me déplace, les collisions sont trop fréquentes ici,_ je tente de rire la voix secouée de trémolos.

\- _Lily t'es à deux doigts de te mettre à chialer et à hurler tellement t'as mal, je vois ça dans tes yeux. Laisse-moi t'emmener à… Très bien, ok, fais comme tu veux_ , soupire-t-il en voyant mon regard noir. _Tu peux me dire où tu étais pendant la pause ?_

 _\- Je cherchais Libra,_ je répond en l'observant. »

Ses sourcils se relèvent étonnés, l'ombre de la panique passe sur son visage, mais il se reprend si vite que je me demande si j'ai bien vu. Mais lorsqu'il tente de me sourire, il fait une espèce de petite grimace qui me fait comprendre qu'il y a anguille sous roche quelque part. Je fronce les sourcils.

« _Ah… Et tu l'as trouvé ?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix étrange.

- _Elle se dirigeait vers la classe de Zab-_ »

Hein ?! Je m'arrête lorsque je vois Zabini venir dans notre direction. Mais… Mais il était pas dans sa salle de classe lui ? Avec Libra qui plus est ?! J'ai pas rêvé, ils étaient en train de parler tous les deux en bas dans sa salle à lui. C'est quoi ce bazar punaise ? Je regarde Lysander, sourcils froncés. Lui semble amusé même s'il tente de le cacher et me regarde. Zabini s'arrête à notre niveau et nous observe longuement.

« _Drôle d'endroit pour un rendez-vous galant non ?_ Dit-il en riant avant de poser ses yeux sur ma main toujours protégée par l'autre. _Un problème avec votre main Potter ?_

 _\- Non_ , je répond.

 _\- Je l'ai bousculée, elle était à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil quand je l'ai rattrapé par la main_ , répond Lysander au même moment en me défiant de dire le contraire du coin de l'oeil. »

Je le fusille du regard. Qu'il se mêle donc de ses affaires lui. Peut importe si on est amis, ma santé ne concerne que moi. Zabini semble de l'avis de Scamanders puisqu'il attrape mon poignet après que j'ai refusé de lui tendre ma main en secouant négativement la tête. A la vue de ma main, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« _C'est quoi ça Potter ?!_ S'écrie-t-il. _Vous avez fait voir ça par un spécialiste ?!_ »

J'essaie de reprendre ma main brutalement en lui disant de se mêler de ce qui le regarde. Mais il rétorque qu'en étant mon professeur il est obligé d'être inquiet lorsqu'il s'agit de l'intégrité morale ou physique de ses élèves. Je grogne. Abruti de dégénéré.

« _Y'aurait pas eu d'histoire si vous aviez pas été dans votre salle de classe,_ je marmonne.

 _\- Pardon ? Vous avez été à ma salle de classe_ , s'inquiète-t-il. »

Il jette un coup d'oeil paniqué à Lysander. Mais il se passe quoi dans ce lycée ? Elle fiche quoi Libra ? Des bruits de pas retentissent derrière nous. Je me tourne. Libra monte les escaliers la mine sombre, le visage baissé. Tiens, tiens. On peut m'éclairer maintenant s'il vous plaît ?

« _Libra ! Je te cherchais à la sortie du cours, tu m'as pas entendue ?_ Je demande innocemment.

\- _Lily ? Excuse-moi, je suis un petit peu malade aujourd'hui du coup je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour prendre un médicament,_ dit-elle en souriant maigrement. _Et vous, il se passe quoi ? On a cours d'anglais tu sais ?_

 _\- J'emmène Miss Potter voir le médecin scolaire. Préviens Mrs McGonagall je te prie Libra_ , répond Zabini et je perçois une vague de soulagement dans sa voix.

\- _Quoi ?! Mais je veux pas moi ! Laissez-moi je suis suffisamment grande pour prendre soin de moi toute seule !_ Je m'énerve. _Vous n'êtes pas mon père, vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer comme ç- Aïe !_ »

Zabini soupire agacé et resserre sa prise sur mon poignet. Je grimace sous la douleur. Il demande à mes deux amis de rejoindre leurs salles de cours en disant aux professeurs qu'ils étaient avec lui et qu'ils pourront le vérifier en lui demandant à la pause du midi. Il m'entraîne ensuite vers l'aile médicale. Je reste muette tout au long du trajet, ne répondant à aucune des questions qu'il me pose. Il passe devant les bureaux des deux médecins et s'arrête devant celle de Teddy. J'essaie une nouvelle fois de me soustraire à sa prise, paniquée à l'idée de ce que Teddy pourrait en penser.

« _Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Potter ! A votre âge vous n'êtes pas encore autorisée à faire ce que vous voulez au sujet de votre santé. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite inconsciente. Vous savez très bien qu'il peut y avoir des séquelles si vous ne vous soignez pas comme il faut._ »

Il frappe deux coups secs et ouvre lorsqu'on lui répond à travers la porte. Teddy est penché sur plusieurs documents, ses lunettes tombant négligemment sur son nez. Un petit sourire passe sur mes lèvres lorsque je l'observe. Il est adorable quand il travaille et qu'il a ses lunettes. Ca change de son habituel air malicieux. Mon humeur s'améliore un petit peu quand je le vois.

« _Salut Teddy, je t'emmène Miss Potter qui semble ne pas savoir prendre soin d'elle et de sa-_

 _\- Lily ?! Il y a un problème ?_ S'inquiète le filleul de mon père en se redressant immédiatement. _C'est quoi cette main Potter ?_ S'énerve-t-il. _Il n'y avait rien hier, je m'en serais aperçu ! Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as montré ça à Anma ?! Seigneur, Leo tu as bien fait de me la ramener elle ne serait pas venue d'elle-même._ »

Hein pardon ? Ils se connaissent tout les deux ? Teddy se jette sur ma main et me tire sur la table d'auscultation pour observer ma main. Zabini reste dans la salle d'examen, comme pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas fuir en courant dès qu'il aura quitté la pièce. Il ne s'étonne même pas que Teddy soit aussi familier avec moi.

« _Vous vous connaissez ?_ Je demande sourcils froncés.

\- _Leo et moi on a toujours été dans la même classe lorsque je vivais chez ma grand-mère_ , il m'explique en palpant ma main. _Puis on s'est retrouvé dans la même colocation lorsqu'on était à l'université de Poudlard._

 _\- Ah bon. Comme le monde est petit, je raille. Aïe ! Ted Lupin ! Ne me punis pas en appuyant délibérément sur ma main !_ Je m'énerve les larmes aux yeux. _Oui ça fait mal. Partout sur la main. Pas besoin d'appuyer là._

 _\- Lily Luna Potter. Si tu ne me laisses pas m'occuper de ta main, j'appelle ta mère. Et j'ai pas l'impression que tu serais ravie de la voir débarquer ici pour te passer le savon de ta vie, je me trompe ?!_ »

Je grogne résignée et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de ma main. Tout subir plutôt qu'entendre Ginny Potter hurler sur ma pauvre petite personne, je tiens bien trop à mon cerveau et mes oreilles. Teddy passe plusieurs pommades sur ma main et fini par appliquer de la glace dessus pour la faire dégonfler. Je serre les dents sous la douleur qui augmente avec le froid. Les larmes apparaissent de nouveau au coin de mes yeux. Je m'allonge sur la table d'auscultation et ferme les yeux. Je pleure en silence en les écoutant discuter. Teddy et lui semblent vraiment très bien se connaître, ils discutent d'amis qu'ils ont en commun et de projets scolaire il me semble mais je suis bien trop focalisée sur mes larmes pour les écouter comme il faut. J'en ai assez de pleurer. Ca n'arrête pas depuis hier.

Une dizaine de minutes après qu'il m'ait mis la glace, Ted referme la porte sur mon professeur. J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour le voir s'approcher de moi son regard ambré plongé dans le mien, la mine réprobatrice. J'essaie de l'amadouer avec un sourire qui se transforme rapidement en moue douloureuse et triste.

« _Lilou… Je l'entend soupirer._ »

Je baisse la tête. Je vais encore me faire réprimander.

« _Comment tu t'es fait ça ?_ Me demande-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi. »

Les yeux fixés sur mes genoux, j'évite de lui répondre. Si j'ai le malheur de lui expliquer ce que j'ai dit à Anma… J'aurais droit à un sermon et il me forcera à aller voir un psy j'en suis sûre. Sauf que j'ai pas besoin d'un psy. Je sais que je vais bien dans ma tête même si en ce moment ça file pas vraiment très droit. A vrai dire ça ne file jamais très droit chez les Potter de toute manière… Il suffit de voir James ou les jumeaux pour savoir qu'on n'est pas fini. Il n'y a qu'Albus qu'il s'en sort bien dans cette famille en fin de compte. Il est peut-être bien plus Weasley que moi quoi qu'en disent mes cheveux…

« _Ne pars pas dans des divagations Lily !_ Il s'énerve.

- _Albus est plus Weasley que moi_ , je soupire légèrement amusée de cette pensée. _C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est plus calme que nous…_

 _\- LILY !_ »

Je sursaute et adresse un sourire d'excuse à Teddy qui semble prendre difficilement son mal en patience. Un rire traverse mes lèvres. Les seules fois où il sort de ses gonds, c'est quand je divague comme ça alors qu'on est sensé parler sérieusement.

« _Excuse-moi Teddy. Mais on sait toi et moi que si je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas soit culpabiliser, soit m'enguirlander et appeler mon père pour lui expliquer comment je me suis fait mal, soit prendre un rendez-vous chez un psychologue pour t'assurer que je suis pas folle. Quoique pour la dernière option je peux t'assurer que ça va bien là-haut, je suis une Potter, ça explique tout !_ »

Je profite de ma longue tirade pour me lever et arranger mes affaires. Je regarde l'heure, il est bientôt midi. Ca ne sert plus à rien que je me rende en cours d'anglais, j'emprunterais les notes d'un camarade de classe.

« _Par contre, j'ai rendez-vous avec Malik dans trois-quart d'heures, donc je vais profiter de ce temps pour y aller à pied et éviter d'avoir à utiliser la voiture que_ Harry _a mis à ma disposition, d'acc ? De toute manière oui ou non, je vais faire comme je le sens Lupin, tu ferais mieux de remplir mes papiers et mon dossier et on n'en parle plus. A plus tard hein ? Papa te proposera de toute manière de venir manger à la maison avant la fin de la semaine je le sais. Mais n'oublie pas que je vous en veux encore de comploter dans mon dos. Salut !_ »

Mes affaires en main, je quitte en vitesse le mini cabinet de Ted et file hors du lycée discrètement, sans me faire repérer par le proviseur ou n'importe quel membre du corps enseignant. Je vérifie que les affaires dont j'ai besoin sont bien dans mon sac et marche en direction de l'antre de Malik. J'aime bien appeler son cabinet ainsi. Il passe tellement de temps à l'intérieur que je me demande s'il en sort de temps à autres.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« _C'est bon Lily, tu peux t'arrêter._ »

Je soupire fatiguée. La séance d'aujourd'hui a été longue, difficile et je suis prête à parier que d'ici ce soir j'aurais des courbatures partout sur mon pauvre corps. Je pousse un gémissement douloureux en rangeant les poids qui m'ont servi à faire les exercices. Épuisée, je m'assois un instant sur le banc de musculation et ferme les yeux en tentant de détendre mon articulation meurtrie. Ça fait un mal de chien !

« _Tu veux bien me redire comment tu t'es fait mal à la main ?_ Me demande Malik en se postant derrière moi pour me masser l'épaule. »

Je ricane. Je ne lui ai absolument rien dit sur mon « accident » manuel, ce que je lui fait remarquer amusée. Il me répond qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à me poser innocemment la question. Je ris de nouveau et laisse ma tête tomber vers l'avant lorsqu'il remonte lentement ses mains vers les cervicales. Si j'avais su le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois qu'il était aussi doué de ses dix doigts, je l'aurais laissé me manipuler l'épaule bien plus tôt. Mais encore une fois, j'ai été trop têtue et j'ai attendu trois semaines avant de le laisser masser mon épaule. Pour ma défense, ce type avec ses tatouages ses piercing aux oreilles et à l'arcade ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Mais il a réussi à me prouver que contrairement aux autres personne du corps médical, lui n'était pas qu'un affreux mange fric. Puis j'ai pu remarquer qu'il faisait disparaître les vestiges de son « ancienne vie » comme il aime l'appeler petit à petit. Chaque moi il retire un piercing et laisse le trou se refermer après avoir légèrement entaillé le trou pour rendre la cicatrisation pour rapide. Puis maintenant qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à un kiné respectable plutôt qu'à un espèce de gamin en pleine crise d'adolescent, je ne peux nier qu'il a un charme fou et qu'il est extrêmement doué dans ce qu'il fait.

« _Tu t'es encore perdue dans ta tête Lily_ , rit-il en me secouant une main sur chaque épaule. »

Je ris avec lui et me relève en le remerciant. Il me sourit et me laisse aller rejoindre les vestiaires pour prendre une douche avant de retourner en cours. En ressortant des vestiaires, je passe rapidement la tête dans le bureau de mon kiné préféré et lui sourit malicieuse.

« _Tu es de bonne humeur en ce moment Potter, non ?_ Dit-il amusé.

\- _En fait pas vraiment, mais je donne le change comme je peux_ , je répond en perdant un peu mon sourire. _Combien il nous reste de séances, Malik ?_

 _\- Si tout continue d'aller ainsi, je pense qu'avant la fin du mois de novembre tu n'auras plus besoin de moi_ , explique-t-il en regardant un calendrier. _Mais pour ça, il faudrait aussi que tu évites de te faire mal ailleurs, parce qu'à cause de ta main, il y a des exercices que tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire avant quelques semaines alors que tu aurais dû commencer à les faire la semaine prochaine. Tu comprends ?_ »

Je pousse un long soupire et lui adresse un sourire désolé.

« _Le mur m'a provoqué, j'ai pas pu résister._

 _\- Je pense que lui, il n'a rien senti_ , se moque Malik. _A dans deux jours Lily. Soigne bien ta main comme je t'ai dit, tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Entendu général. A dans deux jours._ »

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« _Quelqu'un a vu Lily depuis la pause ?_ »

Le petit groupe attablé pour le repas de midi secoue négativement la tête. Scorpius fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'oeil à l'écran de son portable. Habituellement, enfin si on pouvait parler d'habitude vu qu'ils ne connaissaient Lily que depuis quelques semaines, la jeune Potter lui envoyait un message pour lui dire où elle était ou la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas présente. Pourtant depuis qu'elle était sortie en courant après Libra en chimie, il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'elle.

« _T'es amoureux de notre petite rouquine mystérieuse, Scorp' ?_ Se moque gentiment Liam.

\- _J'attends son retour pour lui demander de m'épouser_ , ricane le jumeau Malfoy.

\- _Je l'ai bousculé dans les escaliers à la fin de la pause. Je l'ai rattrapée, mais elle avait mal à la main, du coup le coach Zabini qui nous est tombé dessus l'a amené voir un médecin scolaire_ , explique Lysander.

\- _Elle m'a suivit jusqu'à sa classe tout à l'heure_ , raconte à son tour Libra. _Quand je suis allée voir… Vous savez qui_ , finit-elle à toute allure en voyant que d'autres écoutaient leur conversation. »

Faisant signe à Josh, Libra avale la dernière gorgée de sa boisson. Josh acquiesce et se retourne pour demander aux indiscrets s'ils ont pas autre chose à faire, sourire pincé aux lèvres.

« _C'est bon Josh. De toute manière personne ne pourrait comprendre tout ce qui se dit ici_ , lance Liam en avalant la fin de son dessert. _Même Lily ne comprend pas tout lorsqu'on a ce genre de discussion devant elle._

 _\- Lily ne prête pas attention à ce qu'on dit dans ces moments-là tu veux dire,_ ricane Scorpius en consultant son téléphone pour la huitième fois depuis le début du repas.

- _A ce sujet, tu n'as rien trouvé sur elle Lysander ?_ Le questionne Josh.

\- _J'ai trouvé beaucoup de choses sur les Potter en général, sur les Weasley aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de chercher. Si j'ai bien compris, Lily Potter est autant son nom à elle que celui de sa grand-mère paternel. Sauf que sa grand-mère est très célèbre, d'autant plus qu'elle a épousé James Potter… Je devrais pouvoir sortir quelque chose d'ici trois ou quatre jours._

 _\- Si elle apprend qu'on fait des recherches sur elle dans son dos, elle va lancer les gardes du corps que son père a engagé pour la protéger à nos trousses._ »

Scorpius prend une mine effarée. Cette idée est loin de le séduire. Lui et Lily s'entendent extrêmement bien et s'ils devaient se disputer pour une affaire comme celle-ci, il aurait du mal à se le pardonner.

« _Dites les gars… Vous pensez qu'on a raison de s'informer comme ça ?_ Il demande plus très sûr de lui.

- _Ton père te tordrait le cou s'il voyait autant d'incertitude sur ton visage Scorpius,_ soupire Josh.

\- _Tu as certainement raison._ »

L'héritier Malfoy reprend un air plus calme et jette un regard à sa sœur jumelle. Depuis qu'elle est rentrée de son cours de danse la veille au soir, Libra n'est pas dans son assiette. Lorsqu'il lui a posé la question, elle lui a donné un nom pour simple explication, ce qui avait contenté le jeune homme qui comprenait ce que cela impliquait. Mais voir son double dans un tel état lui tordait les entrailles malgré tout. _Je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi Libra, je n'aime pas quand t'es dans un état pareil._ Libra semble entendre sa demande puisqu'elle secoue sa tête avant de se redresser et de sourire. Hein ?

« _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ce midi ?_ »

Scorpius sursaute en voyant apparaître un plateau à côté de lui et se tourne vers la propriétaire. Lily épuisée mais tout sourire les regarde en s'installant sur sa chaise.

« _Scorpius a dit qu'il souhaitait t'épouser,_ lance la blonde dans un sourire.

\- _Ah oui ? Je pense qu'il prendrait ses jambes à son cou avant d'avoir posé un genou à terre s'il rencontrait dans l'ordre mon cousin, mes frères, mon père et mon meilleur-ami,_ elle plaisante en piquant dans son entrée. »

Ils rient en voyant la mine dépitée de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle énumère tous ceux qui voudraient la mort de l'homme qui aurait la folle idée de partager sa vie un jour peut-être… _Pour ça il faudrait que tu ne sois plus cassée Lily, souffle une voix dans sa tête._ Ouais, il faudrait.

* * *

Encore un chapitre ! Qui n'est pas présent dans la 'première version' si on peut dire. Je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui donc à priori pas de problème de genre ;)

Merci pour les reviews ; n'hésitez pas à suivre l'histoire !

Salut !


	5. Excusez-vous, pardonnez-moi

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Le réveil sonne comme un détraqué à côté de ma tête. Je me sers de ses bipbipbip pour tenter de réguler mon rythme cardiaque. Par les fesses du Père Noël ! C'était quoi encore ce cauchemar ! Tremblante, la respiration saccadée, je me redresse dans mon lit en me frottant les yeux pour chasser ces fichues images qui se répètent dans ma tête quand bien même je suis réveillée. Peu rassurée, je jette un coup d'oeil à mon épaule. Rien. Juste quelques cicatrices laissées par l'opération, rien de plus, plus d'entailles, plus d'ecchymoses, plus de douleur lancinante, rien qu'une petite gène et des courbatures dues aux nombreuses heures de rééducation de la semaine précédente. J'inspire et expire en essuyant les larmes et la sueur qui ont coulé sur mon visage. Punaise. Un simple cauchemar qui me met dans un aussi sale état. Mais c'est fini maintenant, je n'ai plus à m'en faire. Tout va bien maintenant. C'est terminé. Je déglutis et inspire profondément avant de bloquer ma respiration un instant puis de souffler. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de grimacer. J'ai oublié qu'elle est dans un sale état encore. Ca fait presque deux semaines maintenant que j'ai tapé dans le mur, mais la main reste encore bien bleue et enflée par endroits. Teddy m'a convaincu d'aller faire une radio en début de semaine dernière, mais comme je le pensais, il n'y a rien de cassé. Mais Anma a quand même fini par me bander la main avec du strap pour éviter que je ne fasse des mouvements trop brusques. Du coup ma main rivalise avec celle des momies qu'oncle Charlie découvre dans les pyramides en Égypte. Songeant à la douche que je vais prendre pour me réveiller, j'attrape un bout de bande collante et commence à tirer doucement dessus.

« _LILY POTTER SI TU N'ES PAS LEVEE DANS DEUX MINUTES JE VIENS TE REVEILLER MOI MÊME A COUP DE CUILLERE !_ Hurle Anma du bas de l'escalier. »

Je sursaute et tire d'un coup sur la bande. Un gémissement passe mes lèvres et je regarde l'heure. Bordel. Si je ne suis pas sous l'eau dans dix secondes, je peux dire adieu à ma douche. Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, il vaut mieux ne pas y penser. Je rejette mes couvertures et fonce dans la salle de bain avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ». L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps et je me sers de l'eau pour retirer le bandage et détendre les muscles de mon dos. Ce cauchemar m'a crispé et j'ai mal partout. Je me savonne en essayant d'éviter les mouvements brusques ce qui entre ma main douloureuse, l'épaule qui n'en fait encore qu'à sa tête et mon retard relève presque du challenge.

« _Tu ne t'es pas ratée !_ S'exclame Anma lorsque je passe enfin les portes de la cuisine.

\- _Hm... Bonjour à toi aussi Anma. Papa est rentré ?_

 _\- Non, ton père a eu un empêchement, il doit revenir demain matin._

 _\- Je vois. Dis, tu pourras... Lui demander si je peux rentrer chez maman ce week-end s'il te plaît ? Je crois que j'en ai besoin_ , j'avoue mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- _Mange ton petit déjeuner et on verra._

 _\- Merci Anma._ »

Je lui fait un grand sourire avant d'avaler mon petit déjeuner avec entrain. Le regard d'Anma est posé sur moi. Encore une fois elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Si seulement je pouvais entrer dans sa tête pour deviner à quoi elle songe. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu hurler après mon cauchemar.

« _Anma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_ S'étonne la vieille gouvernante.

\- _Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées Anma. Ca ne semblait pas très reluisant._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais ?_ Répond-elle. _Dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer Lily tu vas être en retard !_ Ordonne-t-elle en regardant l'heure. »

Je m'étouffe ne voyant l'heure. Décidément ce matin ! Je termine ma tasse de thé en montant les escaliers pour récupérer mes affaires de cours. Hier soir j'ai demandé au chauffeur de ne pas venir me chercher de la semaine et maintenant je suis retard pour prendre le bus qui passe dans cinq minutes. A l'autre bout de la rue. Bien fait pour moi, ça m'apprendra à vouloir être une fille comme les autres. J'entend Anma soupirer lorsque je sors en claquant la porte. Je l'entend de là dire de moi que je ne suis qu'une pauvre tête en l'air adorable lorsque je me rend compte que j'ai encore oublié de prendre la lettre que papa a écrit pour le secrétariat.

J'arrive en courant dans le lycée, mon sac fermement accroché à mon épaule. J'ai encore deux minutes de retard. Parce que j'ai raté le bus. Qu'il m'a filé juste sous le nez. Je reprend mon souffle en me dirigeant vers le secrétariat. La vieille peau qui m'a accueillit le jour de la rentrée me fusille du regard. Elle me veut quoi ? Elle a été mal bais- Pardon. Je l'ignore royalement et demande un billet de retard à sa collègue, bien plus agréable et polie.

« _Mademoiselle Potter, l'emploi du temps de votre classe a été inversé aujourd'hui, vous avez cours avec monsieur Zabini maintenant et cet après-midi pour rattraper ses absences des deux dernières semaines. Vous aurez cours de mathématiques avec monsieur Logan à 10 heures. En salle A159._ »

Quatre heures avec Zabini aujourd'hui ? Vraiment ? Je remercie la secrétaire et quitte le secrétariat en pleurant dans ma tête. Pour quelle raison ce type nous fait rattraper deux heures de cours. Sérieusement, c'est quoi deux heures de cours sur toute l'année ? Absolument rien. Je rejoins sa salle en courant et grimpe les escaliers trois marches par trois. J'ai promis à papa et Ted de me tenir avec lui et il serait dommage qu'on se bouffe le nez alors que j'ai fait cette promesse il y a cinq jours. Ce serait idiot donc que je finisse chez le proviseur. Inspirant pour reprendre mon souffle, je frappe et attend qu'on m'autorise à rentrer en classe.

« _Mademoiselle Potter. Vous êtes en retard_ , me sermonne l'adulte. _Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous accepter en cours alors que vous avez été imbuvable la dernière fois que nous avons eu cours ensemble ?_ Me demande sèchement le brun. »

Je me mord la langue pour éviter de dire une bêtise et lui tend mon billet en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans un mot. Il l'inspecte un moment comme s'il doute de l'authenticité du bout de papier et le pose sur son bureau sans rien dire lui non plus. Au contraire il croise ses bras et s'appuie contre le bureau en attendant une réponse. Je déglutis. Il veut réellement une réponse ?! Là, devant tout le monde ? Il est au courant que je ne suis pas du genre à m'excuser et qu'il est autant en tort que moi sur la « relation » chaotique qu'on entretient ? Son regard se fait plus dur. Sérieusement ? Je gémis mentalement. Scorpius et Libra doivent être en train de se rire comme des singes. Pour peu, je me mettrais à pleurer, rien que pour ne pas avoir à faire d'excuses. Mais il ne me laissera pas aller m'asseoir. Et j'ai promis à papa et Ted. Et si papa n'est pas rentré, Ted sera mis au courant dans la journée que je n'ai pas su me tenir.

« _Je..._ Je commence hésitante ma voix se faisant la malle. »

J'inspire un grand coup et me racle la gorge. C'est une torture ! J'ai l'impression qu'on va m'arracher les dents une par une.

« _Alors Potter, j'attends._ »

J'inspire une nouvelle fois, très, très, très profondément. Ne te laisse pas démonter Lily, tu peux le faire. Mon regard rivé dans celui de Zabini, je lève la tête fièrement et reprend d'une voix forte et assurée :

« _Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon attitude irrespectueuse durant vos cours. Cela ne se reproduira plus Monsieur._ »

Il me fixe un long moment, suspicieux. Je grogne légèrement en fronçant mes sourcils, nos yeux toujours en connexion. Il me laisse finalement rejoindre ma place. Peu importe mes excuses, lui et moi savons parfaitement que ça ne me fera pas l'apprécier plus que ça, bien au contraire, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de demander des excuses devant toute la classe comme ça ? C'est humiliant ! Mais maintenant au moins, je réfléchirais deux fois avant de parler. Il continue de faire l'appel et je répond vaguement lorsqu'il cite mon nom. Libra balance un coup de pied dans ma chaise. Hé bien quoi ? On va pas me changer parce que j'ai fait quatre excuses non plus.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Lorsque la fin du cours sonne, je me lève lentement en discutant avec Scorpius. Lorsqu'on passe devant le bureau de Zabini, celui-ci nous suit du regard. Je laisse le jumeau Malfoy avancer et me tourne une fois sur le pas de la porte. La salle est vide à présent.

« _Potter ?_

 _\- Entre nous, Professeur Zabini, ces excuses, je les pensais, mais ça ne changera rien de ce que je pense de vous et inversement. Si Ted Lupin n'était pas votre ami, j'aurais quitté la classe plutôt que de m'excuser devant tout le monde. Mon père m'a apprit à me tenir en société et m'a apprit la politesse. Maintenant vous pouvez être sûr que vous n'entendrez plus un mot sortir de ma bouche durant vos classes. Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas retourné la politesse comme cela convient chez les gens normaux._ »

Un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres je sors en claquant la porte. J'avais promis d'arrêter la provocation… Je soupire et vais récupérer mes affaires pour le cours suivant laissées dans mon casier.

« _Alors Potter, on s'est excusée d'avoir été une vilaine fille ?_ Lance Rosier en me coinçant contre les casiers sa main accrochée au col de mon haut. »

Je me retiens difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel et l'observe, blasée. Rosier et sa cour commencent à me tanner. Depuis que je suis arrivée, elles essaient vaguement de me faire comprendre que ce lycée est leur territoire et qu'elles font ce qu'elles veulent dessus et que je n'ai pas intérêt à me rapprocher des gars. Problème, ce sont les gars qui m'ont inclus dans leur petit groupe, pas moi qui suis allée m'incruster. La dernière fois qu'elles ont tenté un coup de force comme ça, l'une d'entre elles s'est prit une sacrée gifle. Le lendemain elle avait une joue plus gonflée que l'autre. Le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas moi qui lui ai mise, mais Libra.

« _Lâche-la Rosier._ Lance Liam en s'approchant. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel cette fois. Liam le justicier. Celui qui ne peut pas rester en dehors des problèmes des autres arrive, Josh sur ses talons. La blonde devant moi resserre sa prise. Bah tiens, en plus elle comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit. Je soupire un coin de mes lèvres se relève moqueur.

« _Ne te mêle pas de ça Gramms. C'est entre cette mauviette et moi que ça se passe_ , grogne la blonde.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que le fait d'assumer mes erreurs faisait forcément de moi une mauviette,_ Carter, je déclare railleuse.

- _Dans ton cas Potter, si_ , répond la blonde en serrant encore plus son poing. _En plus depuis que tu es arrivée la nouvelle tu me pourris l'air._

 _\- Hé bien, soit. Je suis une mauviette. Une mauviette qui te pourris l'air et qui assume ses responsabilités. Maintenant si tu retirais ta sale main de mon pull avant que je ne m'énerve ? Il serait dommage que ton brushing soit dans un sale état non_ ? »

Toisant la blonde d'un regard noir, j'attends qu'elle me lâche. Elle tergiverse. Je lève la main. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant l'oblige à me lâcher. Elle m'offre un regard vaguement noir avant de partir de l'autre côté du couloir. Je grogne en remettant mes vêtements en ordre. C'est qu'elle a presque détendu la maille cette pintade.

« _Cette nana n'est qu'une idiote._

\- _Sa mère n'a pas jugé utile de lui offrir un cerveau à noël, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir Liam,_ je marmonne en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- _Wow Potter t'as fait quoi à ta main ?!_ S'étonne Josh en fixant cette dernière. _On savait que tu t'étais fait mal, mais la couleur de ta main est assez impressionnante je dois dire, même un Picasso n'est pas aussi coloré_.

\- _Une mauvaise chute en marchant trop sur le bord du trottoir,_ je mens en tirant sur la manche de mon pull pour la cacher au mieux. _J'ai cours de maths dans deux minutes, donc je vais devoir vous laisser. On se voit à midi ?_ Je souris en m'enfuyant.

\- _On se voit à midi, ouais_ , répond Liam alors que je passe le coin du couloir. _Cette fille est vraiment pas nette._

 _\- Ah ça !_ »

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« _Lily ! Tu nous manques tu sais ?_ Pleure Iris au téléphone.

 _\- Vous me manquez aussi les jumeau_ , Je répond en souriant. _Je... Je dois y aller Iris, j'ai cours, je vous appelle la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?_

 _\- On t'aime Lilou !_ Me crient les jumeau à travers le combiné.

\- _Moi aussi je vous aime..._ Je souffle en raccrochant. »

Je cherche un paquet de cigarettes dans mon sac et son briquet. Les yeux fermés, je savoure la première bouffée. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fumé. Mais je crois que je suis surexcitée. Ou surstressée. Enfin, dans tous les cas, je me détend petit à petit en fumant. Evidemment que ce n'est pas la solution mais pour le moment ça me va. Je regrette d'avoir laissé ma petite fratrie en partant de Leeds. Ils me manquent de plus en plus. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis la rentrée et visiblement ce sera jusqu'aux vacances de noël que je devrais patienter, sauf si papa me laisse rentrer… J'attends ces vacances avec impatience. D'ordinaire à Noël papa vient à Leeds et on se promène en ville, on va faire un patin à glace avec tout le monde et on mange des churros à la cannelle en déambulant entre les chalets du marcher de Noël.

« _Je suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais il me semble bien avoir lu quelque part qu'il était interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée..._ Lance Teddy en arrivant devant moi.

\- _Bonjour Ted_ , je grogne en ouvrant les yeux.

\- _Pitié Lily ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette promesse !_ »

Je hausse un sourcil et l'observe un instant avant de me reposer contre le mur sous la fenêtre de son bureau.

« _Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de ça devant ton père, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ?_ Il s'énerve. »

Je prend une nouvelle bouffée et souris doucement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il s'énerve. Il faut dire qu'il ne sait pas s'énerver et que ça m'amuse. Ses joues deviennent toutes rouges et alors qu'on a six ans d'écart, il ne parvient pas à se rendre impressionnant.

« _Tu te payes ma tête en plus..._ S'exaspère-t-il. _T'es une imbécile Potter._

 _\- Je sais, mais une imbécile que tu aimes,_ je souris en me glissant dans ses bras. _Tiens t'as pris un peu de muscle non depuis la dernière fois ?_ Je ricane en écrasant la cigarette au sol.

 _\- Essaie de m'amadouer tiens_ , lâche-t-il en me frappant doucement. _Tu as mauvaise mine..._ Remarque-t-il en m'observant attentivement.

\- _Cauchemar..._ j'avoue en ramassant le mégot pour le ranger dans ma poche.

\- _Tu devrais peut-être consulter un psy, non ? Ça t'aidera peut-être à évacuer._

 _\- Je ne suis pas folle Ted. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour que tout se calme. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines ça allait mieux._ »

Pauvre idiote ! Ted s'est tendu alors qu'il me reprenait dans ses bras. Évidemment qu'en lui disant ça il va croire que c'est de sa faute. Je murmure doucement qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher en resserrant un peu mes bras autour de sa taille. Je suis fatiguée. Heureusement que je me suis isolée derrière le bâtiment, dans un coin peu fréquenté du lycée, je pense qu'on aurait des problèmes sinon.

« _Raconte-moi ce cauchemar Lil..._ Susurre-t-il.

\- _Ce n'est rien Ted, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça..._

 _\- Et moi je veux savoir ! Je suis ton meilleur-ami ou juste un nounours ?_

 _\- Parfois je me demande si tu as réellement vingt-deux ans ou si tu fais juste semblant, tu es tellement immature !_ Je me moque. »

Il me frappe une nouvelle fois. Je souris. J'éclate de rire même en voyant la mine contrariée qu'il affiche en me toisant. Je l'entraîne dans mon rire.

« _Les jumeaux m'ont appelé tout à l'heure_ , Je dis en regardant loin. _J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer comme un gosse._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une honte de pleurer Lily tu sais ?_

 _\- Hm... Je passe mon temps à chialer j'ai l'impression._

 _\- Ce._ »

Je l'entend soupirer et m'attirer à nouveau vers lui.

« _Tu gardes tout pour toi Lily. Tu vas finir par exploser à force d'agir comme ça. Tu dois lâcher la pression et si tu dois pleurer, pleure, c'est tout. Arrête de jouer les adultes, tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans, tu as encore deux ans avant de devoir endosser des responsabilités aussi lourdes._

 _\- Pourquoi c'est pas toi mon grand-frère ? Albus et James sont nuls eux._

 _\- Ce sont des grands frères, c'est juste là pour vous ennuyer toi et les jumeaux_ , rit-il. _Tu comptes rentrer voir ta mère bientôt ?_

 _\- Anma va demander à papa si je peux retourner à Leeds pour le week-end._ »

Teddy fronce les sourcils.

« _En voiture ?_

 _\- Bien... Oui._

 _\- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?_

 _\- Je veux pas t'embêter avec ça, et puis tu dois avoir des choses à faire ici. Comme voir ton ami Zabini,_ je grogne encore agacée par la scène du matin.

\- _Comme tu veux, je ne fais rien ce week-end. On verra ce que dit ton père. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Leo ?_ »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour s'être passé un quelque chose là… Je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler je sens.

« _Mon orgueil en a prit un coup, tu ne veux pas savoir,_ j'explique sèchement.

\- _Serais-tu devenue raisonnable, Potter ?_ »

J'entends la moquerie dans sa voix. J'ai envie de lui écraser le pied.

« _Tu peux rêver. Je tiens seulement mes promesses Lupin. Tu sais comme celle que je vous ai fait l'autre jour,_ je rappelle hargneuse. _Tes parents sont rentré en Angleterre ?_

 _\- Tu changes de sujet ?_ »

Je grogne.

« _Ils rentrent demain soir, j'avais prévu d'aller les voir la semaine prochaine mais si ton père te donne le feu vert, je rentrerai avec toi. Puis entre nous, ton père ne peut rien te refuser, hein ?_

 _\- Je sais_ , je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel pour de bon. »

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. C'est reparti pour l'enfer, je songe en ramassant mes affaires. J'embrasse rapidement la joue de Ted et file vers les casiers. Encore deux heures avec ce Zabini de malheur. J'espère seulement qu'il se retiendra de faire une quelconque remarque cet après-midi. Journée de merde. J'arrive dans le couloir et m'affale face à Scorpius qui est tout sourire. Je grogne.

« _Tu as encore disparu_ , Remarque-t-il.

\- _Ta sœur aussi_ , je constate. _J'étais au téléphone avec mes jumeaux,_ je souffle alors qu'il hausse les épaules.

- _Malheureusement, même en étant jumeaux il nous arrive de nous séparer et je ne peux être responsable d'elle dans ces moments-là_ , dramatise-t-il. _Tu ne vies pas avec toute ta fratrie ?_

 _\- Toute ma fratrie, toute ma fratrie… On n'est que cinq_ , je ronchonne. _Mais c'est assez compliqué on va dire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas compliqué avec toi Potter ?_ Rit-il avant d'accueillir sa sœur qui s'est glissée dans ses bras. _Salut toi, tu as encore disparu._

 _\- J'étais au téléphone_ , elle explique vaguement. _Tout est compliqué chez toi Potter._

 _\- Je sais, et si je devais tout vous expliquer, je devrais vous tuer._ »

Leurs bouches s'ouvrent dans un même mouvement en un « O » parfait. J'explose de rire et rentre dans la salle à la suite du reste de la classe. Zabini me suit du regard jusqu'à ce que je m'installe. Depuis le début de l'année ça doit bien être la première fois que j'arrive en avance dans son cours. Scorpius et Libra s'assoient devant moi. Petit à petit le silence se fait et il fait l'appel. Bah tiens, silence religieux. Quelqu'un est mort ?

« _Bien, j'ai une petite annonce à faire. Tous les quatre ans, une dizaine de lycées dans le pays organisent une sorte de jeux sportifs inter-lycées. Cette année le comité d'organisation de ces championnat nous a sélectionné pour les organiser et recevoir des délégations de plusieurs autres lycées. C'est pour cette raison que je n'étais pas là ces deux dernières semaines. Les jeux auront lieux dans un mois et demi, tout juste avant les vacances de noël. Aussi, tous les professeurs de sports et coachs font passer des fiches d'inscriptions pour ceux qui voudraient participer à l'organisation de ces jeux. Je vais faire circuler un tas de feuilles, servez-vous uniquement si vous êtes tentés, ça ne sert à rien de gaspiller des feuilles pour rien. Vous pourrez nous rendre ces formulaires au plus tard en fin de semaine._ »

Des murmures se font entendre dès qu'il pose le tas de feuille sur la première table. D'après ce que j'entends certains sont super emballés alors que d'autres n'en ont absolument rien à faire. Je m'affale contre le mur et observe tout ce petit monde surexcité. Il y a quatre ans, c'était mon lycée qui accueillait les jeux. Nola, Flinn et moi on s'était portés volontaires pour l'organisation et on avait dû nettoyer de font en comble le gymnase et les vestiaires et s'assurer pendant un mois que tous les ballons de basket revenaient bien à leur place et étaient tous bien gonflés. C'était le pire travail de tout le lycée on pensait à cette époque, mais on avait passé un très bon moment. Nate et ses potes s'étaient joint à nous et ensemble on avait fait un très bon travail. C'était même ça qui nous avait rapproché Nate et moi.

« _Hé Lily, ça te tente de t'inscrire avec nous ? Je suis certain que les gars aussi vont postuler !_ Chuchote Libra en se tournant vers moi. »

Je les regarde elle et son frère, excités comme des puces à l'idée de participer aux inter-lycée, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. S'ils savaient tout le travail et la sueur que ça allait demander à leurs petits corps d'aristocrates ! Je ris. L'idée est tentante, mais entre les séances de rééducation chez le kiné et Teddy qui s'est installé en ville, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps... Je hausse les sourcils, répondant que je verrais si à la fin de la semaine je suis toujours tentée. Zabini recommence à parler, je pose la tête contre la vitre et observe les feuilles voler. Si je pouvais rentrer ce week-end...

« _Leeds._ »

Je sursaute en entendant le nom de ma ville natale. Instantanément mon regard se pose sur mon professeur, lui aussi me fixe. Je fronce les sourcils et demande aux jumeaux de m'expliquer. Depuis quand le lycée de Leeds fait parti des lycées du secteur ? Ce ne sont pas les mêmes régions…

« _Un problème mademoiselle Potter ?_ Demande-t-il.

Aucun monsieur, aucun... Je répond en me replongeant dans la contemplation du parc. »

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Anma n'était pas là quand je suis rentrée. Du coup je suis montée faire mes devoirs pour demain et la semaine prochaine. Elle a crié lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte pour signaler sa présence. Elle a certainement dû faire des courses. Je l'entend chantonner tout en rangeant en bas. Amusée je retourne à ma dissertation. Je pose le point final lorsqu'elle frappe à ma porte et passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« _Lily ? J'ai eu ton père au téléphone ce midi. Je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais rentrer ce week-end_ , annonce Anma. »

Je me tend imperceptiblement, attendant qu'elle continue. Mais elle semble s'amuser de ma réaction.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_ Je la presse.

 _\- Tu peux préparer tes affaires dès ce soir et prévenir ta mère de ton arriver, il est d'accord._ »

Un immense sourire aux lèvres je me jette dans ses bras pour la remercier. Après que les jumeaux m'aient appelés, je me voyait mal attendre jusqu'à Noël pour les revoir. J'ai hâte de me retrouver face à leurs visages ébahis lorsque je descendrais de la voiture demain soir. Je remercie Anma et attrape mon téléphone. J'envoie un SMS à Ted pour lui demander s'il veut rentrer sur Leeds demain soir et appelle maman pour lui annoncer que j'arrive le lendemain, lui intimant de garder le secret. Je me vois mal annoncer ma venue à tout le monde après mon silence. Et puis les garçons et les jumeaux méritent que je leur fasse la surprise quand à Nola et Flinn… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je les vois immédiatement. Depuis que je suis ici, on n'échange que par texto et parfois on ne se parle pas pendant plusieurs jours voire semaines parce qu'on est occupé chacun de notre côté. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui va de travers entre nous, visiblement certaines choses sont restées en suspend, on a cette tension qui fait qu'on n'arrive pas à être naturels… J'espère qu'on pourra un peu crever l'abcès ce week-end.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Lorsque quinze heures sonne, je soupire. On est enfin en week-end ! Je m'étire sur ma chaise, ravie. Scorpius à côté de moi chantonne quelques petits « week-end, week-end ! » comme un enfant tout en ramassant ses affaires qu'il jette vulgairement dans son sac. Un coup d'oeil à Libra et nous éclatons toutes les deux de rire. On le voit hausser un sourcil, l'air passablement dédaigneux avant de fermer son sac d'un coup sec.

« _Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end Lily ?_ Demande Scorpius en sortant – enfin – de la salle de classe.

\- _Je rentre chez moi voir ma famille et mes amis, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu_ , j'explique en récupérant mes affaires dans mon casier. _Et vous ?_

 _\- C'est un week-end de repos pour nous aucun de nous n'a match, mais Libra a ses cours de danse du coup notre mère vient nous voir ici et on passera le week-end avec elle_ , sourit Scorpius en lançant un sourire complice à sa sœur alors qu'on repart vers le parking.

\- _Alors ce sera week-end familial pour nous trois !_ Je m'exclame ravie. _Profitez bien de votre mère les jumeaux !_

 _\- Toi aussi, passe un bon week-end et repose-toi bien, tu as une mine affreuse en ce moment Lily_ , lâche Libra en montant dans la voiture envoyée par leur père.

\- _Compte sur moi !_ »

Je leur souris une dernière fois alors que la voiture démarre et quitte l'enceinte du lycée. Petit à petit le parking se vide des quelques lycéens déjà en week-end. Ted m'attend sur le parking des enseignants de l'autre côté du lycée. Je le rejoins presque au pas de course et jette mes affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture, empressée à l'idée de rentrer. Un sourire plus tard on file à travers la ville en direction de la maison. La vraie maison. Ted me jette un coup d'oeil par le rétroviseur. Je souris à nouveau, comme une gamine et murmure :

« _Leeds attend-nous, on arrive !_ »

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous appréciez ce que je fais comme toujours ! Que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, une bonne semaine héhé !

N'hésitez toujours pas à me dire lorsque vous percevez des incohérences dans ce que j'écris, je modifie les chapitres avant de les poster du coup l'histoire de base est un peu différente de l'histoire actuelle hein ? Lily était un garçon à la base :)

J'en profite aussi pour rappeler que les personnages appartiennent en majorité à J.K. Rowling et que j'ai créé les autres !

Bon week-end tout le monde ! Une petite review parfois met du baume au coeur des auteurs, pensez-y si ça ne vous embête pas ça valorise leur travail !

Bisous ! ;)


	6. Comme on se retrouve

Lorsque Teddy ralentit devant la maison, je ne tiens plus en place. Rien n'a changé, l'allée du jardin est toujours aussi bien entretenue et les ballons de football, basket et handball traînent toujours sur un coin de la terrasse. Je me tourne tout sourire vers Ted qui semble s'amuser de ma réaction.

« _Prend tes affaires et file va !_ S'esclaffe-t-il. _Je vais rentrer vite chez moi, tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai très envie de voir mes parents._ »

Sans plus attendre, je récupère mes sacs et sors de la voiture comme une furie. J'ai à peine le temps de voir la vieille voiture de Ted disparaître au coin de la rue que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Deux furies me sautent dessus en criant. Je ris et prend les jumeaux dans mes bras jusqu'à les étouffer. La tête brune d'Ivy apparaît devant mes yeux, son sourire va jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je ris quand elle est rapidement remplacée par une tête rousse comme la mienne. Samuel prend soudain un air sérieux, l'air que prend papa quand il nous réprimande et me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas prévenu de ma visite.

« _Maman est au courant, ça s'est fait très rapidement tu sais ?_ J'explique en me relevant en voyant justement notre mère arriver. »

Elle vient me prendre immédiatement dans ses bras et ordonne aux jumeaux de prendre mes affaires pour les apporter dans ma chambre. Je ris intérieurement et embrasse les deux joues légèrement creuses de ma maman.

« _Tu as maigri_ , fait-elle remarquer.

\- _Tu peux parler_ , je ricane. _Je pense pas avoir maigri, Anma ne le permettrait pas_. »

On se sourit de connivence et elle me fait rentrer dans la maison, me proposant une tasse de thé et des scones. Une vague de bien-être me transperce quand je rentre dans la cuisine. Les garçons sont à l'entraînement ou à l'école encore du coup on peut discuter tranquillement de l'avancée de ma rééducation et de ma « nouvelle vie » comme s'amusent à l'appeler les jumeaux. S'ils savaient qu'ils sont pas loin de la réalité…

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Le sourire qui a pris place sur mes lèvres lorsqu'on a dépassé le panneau indiquant l'entrée de Leeds n'a pas quitté mon visage. Même les cris de James et Albus lorsqu'ils ont ouvert la porte de ma chambre et l'attaque des jumeaux sur mon lit ne m'a pas contrarié, bien au contraire. Je ris comme une folle lorsque James s'attaque à mes côtes et supplie Samuel de me sauver. Après tout entre rouquins il faut bien s'entre-aider. Sauf qu'il s'attaque à la plante de mes pieds. Alors pour me venger j'attrape les oreillers et les lance avec dextérité sur Albus et Ivy jusqu'à ce qu'un poids s'abatte sur la mauvaise épaule. Un cris de douleur plus tard, plus personne ne rit, quatre têtes se penchent vers moi et une paire de main commence à me masser l'épaule.

Y'a rien à dire, c'est bon d'être rentré chez soi et de se faire chouchouter par ses frères et sœur.

« _Je suis désolée mon ange_ , s'excuse Maman en posant une assiette de pancakes devant moi, _j'ai demandé à Ivy de venir te réveiller, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait rameuter toute cette troupe de lourdauds qui te servent de frères._

 _\- T'en fait pas Maman, ça m'a fait plaisir d'être réveillée comme ça_ , je la vois faire une drôle de moue, puis pour mon épaule, _c'est plus par réflexe que mon cerveau hurle de douleur..._

\- _Si tu le dis. Comment va ton père ?_ Elle me demande en s'installant face à moi pour déjeuner elle aussi.

 _\- Il était à Boston jusqu'à hier, comme je suis parti immédiatement après le lycée, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Anma m'a assuré qu'il allait très bien et que s'il songeait à rester un jour de plus elle l'aurait ramené par la peau des fesses !_ »

Tout le monde éclate de rire dans la cuisine. Anma est adorée de toute la famille et plus particulièrement de Maman qui, contrairement à Grand-mère Molly a pu continuer à travailler grâce à elle et poursuivre sa carrière. Le regard bleu de James se pose sur ma main. Immédiatement je la cache sous la table.

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la main ? Elle est pas cassée au moins, t'es allée voir un médecin ?_ S'inquiète-t-il en posant sa cuillère.

\- _C'est rien James. J'ai juste été... Dépassée par mes émotions, j'arrivais pas à me calmer et j'ai frappé un mur..._ J'avoue honteuse en baissant les yeux sur son petit déjeuner.

\- _Tu t'es prise pour Mike Tyson ?_ Se moque Albus en terminant sa tasse de café.

\- _Écrase crétin, inquiète-toi plutôt de savoir si ça fait mal, monsieur le futur kiné_ , lance Ivy en reprenant un muffin. _Tu veux faire quoi ce week-end Lily ?_ Elle demande les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- _Je pensais aller me promener dans le parc. Il y en a qui veulent venir ?_ Je propose en souriant. »

Cinq gros sourires me répondent et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous finissons notre petit-déjeuner avant de partir nous préparer pour une longue promenade.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Je manque de m'étouffer avec un morceau de pancake. Une tasse de thé apparaît sous mes yeux alors que je peine à déglutir. Le coach Damon vient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Le. Coach. Damon. Je tente de lui sourire de manière assez maladroite je l'avoue et baisse les yeux sur mon petit-déjeuner. On est déjà dimanche et on doit repartir vers 18 heures avec Teddy. J'ai l'impression d'être arrivée hier soir. Je soupire et relève finalement les yeux sur le coach. Après l'avoir salué, tout le monde est sorti de la cuisine. Bien sûr, je me souviendrais du soutien familial dans les situations de crise.

« _Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu Potter,_ lance Damon en prenant place à la table devant une tasse de thé fumante.

\- _Bonjour à vous aussi_ , je grogne en avalant un nouveau morceau de pancake. _Votre épouse n'a pas préparé votre petit-déjeuner parce que vous êtes rentré tard vendredi après l'entraînement ?_ »

J'entends une indignation étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte. Ma mère et ma sœur n'ont vraiment aucun talent pour la discrétion. Je lève les yeux au ciel attrape l'assiette pleine de crêpes et invite mon « invité » à me suivre sous le porche.

« _Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta verve, gamine_ , il ricane en avalant son thé en soupirant. _En vérité j'ai vu Ted Lupin hier matin, il rentrait d'un footing. Il m'a dit que vous étiez rentré pour le week-end. Du coup je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles._ »

Il s'arrête un instant et m'observe par dessus sa tasse.

« _Tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, mais t'as l'air d'aller bien. Je suis rassuré. J'avais peur après ton accident que tu tombes en dépression. T'es pas aussi faible que t'en a l'air_ , se moque-t-il.

\- _Vous êtes réellement venu pour parler de mon manque de sommeil et du beau temps Coach ?!_ Je m'agace, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. »

Il sourit d'un air malicieux. Dans ces moments-là, il me rappelle Grand-père James.

« _Je voulais goûter aux merveilleux pancakes de ta mère aussi, je te l'avoue._ »

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil hargneux et mord rageusement dans un des-dits pancakes.

« _En fait… J'ai reçu un courrier de la fédération l'autre jour. Ils disaient que grâce à des témoignages anonymes, ils avaient ré-ouvert ton dossier et qu'aux vues des nouvelles informations sur les événements d'avril ils devaient ré-examiner leur décision._ »

Je me tend en l'entendant parler de cette affaire. Pour moi, même si ça date d'à peine quelques mois, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je ferme les yeux un instant, et les rouvres lentement. J'ai la gorge nouée et le ventre serré. Bon sang je veux plus entendre parler de ça.

« _Ils ajoutent qu'étant donné que tu n'avais pas pu être présente lors de ton conseil de discipline à cause de l'hospitalisation, ils voulaient poser une nouvelle date afin de t'auditionner. Ils sont d'avis que tu as ton mot à dire et que les nouveaux éléments sont en ta faveur. Sans aller jusqu'à le parier, je pense qu'ils pourraient te rendre ta licence Lily._ »

J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent après son annonce. S'ils me rendent ma licence, ça voudrait dire que je pourrais jouer à nouveau ? En théorie. Si seulement je n'étais pas déjà forfait à cause de mon épaule. C'est impensable. Je ne pourrais de toute manière pas reprendre. Jamais les médecins m'autoriseront à jouer à nouveau. Et puis ce n'est même pas sûr.

« _L'équipe des filles joue cet après-midi pour rattraper un match annulé. Contre le lycée sportif de Londres,_ annonce-t-il en se levant. _Passe les voir, ça leur fera plaisir. A plus Potter._ »

Il n'y a plus personne avec moi dans la veranda lorsque James vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sans un mot. Mes épaules s'affaissent subitement et je me rend compte alors seulement que je m'étais tendue depuis que l'évocation de la fédération et de mon accident. James est un peu la bouffée d'air frais qu'il me manquait ces dernières minutes.

« _J'ai tout entendu_ , lâche-t-il en posant son bras sur mes épaules. _Concentre-toi sur ta récupération petite sœur. Le reste peut attendre. L'essentiel est que ton corps se rétablisse correctement. Tu penseras au reste lorsque ça arrivera._

 _\- C'est mon frère ou le futur coach qui parle ?_ Je demande en soufflant. _Si tu parles en tant que coach, tu peux t'en aller. Les coachs ça me court sur le haricot en ce moment._ »

James émet une sorte de bruit entre rire et grognement indigné. Je souris malgré moi.

« _T'as raison tu sais ? Mais j'ai peur de pas réussir à faire l'impasse dessus._

 _\- T'y arriveras va. Le match des filles commence dans quarante minutes, tu veux y aller ? Je te conduis._ »

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Il est autour de midi cinquante lorsque je sors de la maison. J'ai demandé à James de faire un détour et il me conduis jusqu'au vieux terrain de basket. Aujourd'hui il est recouvert d'herbe, mais lorsque j'ai commencé le basket, je venais pratiquer ici tous les jours. Le skate parc tout neuf à gauche est envahit par les skateurs. Je reconnais Simon de loin, le petit frère de Nate. On se salue d'un mouvement de tête, puis je remonte dans la voiture. J'ai un peu le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place, c'est dérangeant et intrigant à la fois.

Un sourire nostalgique étire mes lèvres lorsque la voiture se gare sur le parking. Plus personne n'est dehors. Il faut dire que les équipes de basket sont très importantes au lycée et du coup tout le monde se rend aux matchs de basket comme ils se rendent aux matchs de football dans les autres établissements... Et celui-là aussi d'ailleurs.

« _Allez Lily, tu vas rater le début sinon_ , m'encourage James en fermant la voiture. »

Un coup d'oeil au téléphone me laisse le croire sur paroles. Le match commence dans trois pauvres minutes. Je replace quelques mèches derrière mes oreilles et avance la boule au ventre vers le gymnase. Une inspiration plus tard, je suis face à la grande porte métallique du gymnase, me demandant s'il faut ou non entrer. Les bruits étouffés produits par les supporters me parviennent et un vague sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Je pousse la porte et me dirige vers l'entrée des gradins rapidement. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres en entendant le bruit et l'ambiance. Tout ceci m'avait manqué. Je suis à ma place ici.

Quelques personnes se tournent vers moi lorsque je gravis les nombreuses marches qui conduisent au plus haut point des tribunes. J'entends plusieurs fois mon prénom être chuchoté et les plus grosses âneries sortir de la bouche des élèves du lycée : « J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait signé un contrat avec le management d'une équipe pro et qu'elle avait dû changer de lycée... ». Ben voyons je songe en levant les yeux au ciel. James est parti voir ses amis, je dois l'appelé pour rentrer et c'est pas l'envie qui me manque là immédiatement. En soupirant je m'assoie sur la seule rangée restée vide, la dernière tout en haut. La seule toujours vide car les spectateurs pensent mieux voir en étant plus proche du terrain. Ca permet aux vrais connaisseurs de profiter d'une parfaite vue d'ensemble sur le terrain durant les matchs. Puis de toute façon, en haut ou en bas, s'ils n'ont jamais fait un match de leur vie, ils ne comprendront pas la subtilité du sport et ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Plusieurs têtes se tournent toujours vers moi plutôt fréquemment, des téléphones sont sortis et doivent déjà relater la nouvelle. 'Lily Potter est dans le gymnase pour assister au match de son ancienne équipe !' je soupire blasée.

Le coup d'envoi est pour dans moins d'une minute. Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçois une silhouette familière qui évolue dans ma direction. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, je reporte mon attention sur le match pas encore débuté.

« _Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais un jour de nouveau dans ce gymnase_. »

Je ricane sombrement.

« _Je ne pensais pas que ce seraient les premiers mots que tu m'adresserais après tout ce temps,_ je réplique en suivant la mise en place des joueuses sur le terrain. »

On se tait un instant les yeux sur le terrain, sachant parfaitement que j'ai raison. Nola porte le brassard du capitaine comme me l'a promis Damon, Cara pas loin est prêt à attraper le futur ballon mis en jeu. Schmidt est sur le terrain, Moore à quelques mètres d'elle. Elles sont prêtes à marquer leurs joueuses comme il en avait été décidé dans le vestiaire. L'arbitre se décide enfin à siffler et le ballon est mis en jeu. Dès les premières minutes la possession de balle est évidente. Leeds a le jeu en main et n'a qu'un petit effort à faire pour manger l'autre équipe.

« _D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent cette équipe ?_ Je grogne en observant la deuxième équipe.

- _C'est le lycée de... J'ai déjà oublié zut. Ils ont changé de division cette année._

 _\- Ils doivent absolument s'améliorer s'ils ne veulent pas se faire avaler par le championnat._

 _\- Ils ne pourront que s'améliorer._

 _\- Comment ça se passe pour vous ?_ Je demande en parlant de son équipr.

\- _On est seconds ex aequo du classement pour le moment, à cause d'un problème technique on a manqué le match de la semaine dernière du coup on le rattrapera sur le week-end de trêve suivant, on devrait reprendre rapidement la première place de ce championnat._

 _\- Qui sont les leaders ?_

 _\- Newcastle._ »

Je ricane et me tourne franchement vers Nate. Newcastle n'est pas l'une des meilleures équipes qu'on ait connu, mais l'équipe masculine est plutôt bonne. Avec le temps elle s'améliore considérablement et est devenue l'équipe ennemie de Nate. Un coup de sifflet me fait reporter mon attention sur le match alors qu'au même moment Nate me flanque un sacré coup dans l'épaule. Je contracte violemment par réflexe de protection.

« _Ca fait encore mal ?_

 _\- Un peu, mais le pire c'est le mental. J'ai fait tellement attention à pas la heurter pendant ces derniers mois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal à chaque fois qu'on me touche._

 _\- Ta rééducation est terminée ?_

 _\- Non. Dans quelques semaines, fin novembre normalement. J'aurais pu reprendre doucement le basket s'il n'y avait pas eu..._ »

Je m'arrête en entendant la fin du premier quart-temps retentir. Les équipes reviennent tranquillement à leurs bancs pour boire et s'éponger avec leurs serviettes. Je les observe faire quelques secondes avec envie avant de reprendre :

« _S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça._

 _\- C'était préparé, Lily_. »

Je ris, ironique. Naturellement que c'était préparé. Depuis avril, je n'avais pas arrêté de repasser les images dans ma tête. Certaines personnes avaient jugé que je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans l'équipe, ça je l'avais compris sauf que c'était moi la capitaine. J'avais comprit au moment même où un poids s'était abattu sur mon flanc lors de ce fameux jogging dans la forêt. Je soupire et secoue la tête pour évacuer toutes ces pensées négatives de ma tête. Tout ça c'est passé.

« _Je sais tout ça Nate. Je sais que c'était fait exprès. Le coup de la soirée dans la forêt. Mais pas l'accident. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de mesurer les conséquences_ , j'affirme sûre de moi.

\- _Tu étais déjà au courant ?_ Souffle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Pas vraiment. Je l'ai réalisé lorsque j'ai consulté la liste des absents ce soir-là._

 _\- Et tu n'as rien dit ? Es-tu inconsciente ou simplement idiote ?!_ S'écrie-t-il attirant de nombreux regards vers eux.

\- _Shhhhhhhhhut_ ! »

Je plaque mes deux mains sur sa bouche avec panique. On lance des regards noirs à ceux qui nous portent trop d'attention avant d'entamer une guerre de regards. Je perds lorsque la voix de Damon attire mon regard sur ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain. Le coach enguirlande deux joueuses que je ne m'étonne même pas de voir dans cette position.

« _C'est comme ça depuis le début de la saison_ , explique Nate. _Lambert et Schmidt n'en font qu'à leur tête et refusent d'obéir à Nola lorsqu'elle leur donne des ordres. Elles ont perdu deux matchs à cause de ça._

 _\- Quels bande de connes. Elles s'en tirent comment du coup cette saison ?_

 _\- Elles sont troisièmes du classe-_

 _\- QUOI?!_

 _\- -ment. Devant elles il y a une équipe de Preston en seconde place et les premières c'est le lycée sportif de Manchester._ »

J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! L'équipe de Leeds est première au classement depuis plus de six ans. Six putains d'années et en moins de deux mois elles sont redescendues à la troisième place ?! Derrière le lycée de Preston et l'équipe de ce fichu Zabini ? C'est une mauvaise blague, non ?

« _Tu te fous de ma gueule Nate hein ? Le lycée de Preston nous a toujours collé au cul, mais on leur a toujours fait manger la poussière en finale de championnat._

 _\- Le lycée de Manchester est très bon tu sais ?_

 _\- Tu les as déjà vu jouer ?_ Je l'interroge, tout d'un coup intéressée par les capacités sportives de Scorpius et Libra.

\- _Uniquement des vidéos sur leur site internet. Ils ont une très bonne technique et leur meneur de jeu, Malfoy est une merveille. Sa lecture de jeu est impressionnante et il mène ses joueurs avec beaucoup de force. Il m'a rappelé toi lorsque je l'ai vu. Brad aussi un petit peu. Sa sœur jumelle est pas mal dans son genre, même si c'est pas elle qui mène l'équipe, elle est tellement fluette et rapide qu'on a du mal à la voir sur le terrain._

 _\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si bon que ça..._ Je murmure en regardant les joueurs qui venaient de reprendre le jeu.

\- _Tu les connais ?!_

 _\- Je suis dans leur classe_ , j'explique. _Et on est potes aussi, accessoirement._ »

L'air éberlué de Nate à cet instant vaut son pesant d'or et j'éclate de rire. Si fort que je ne remarque pas l'arrivée de Brad et Clélia à cos côtés. J'essuie les larmes qui se sont échappées sur mes joues, les mains tremblantes et c'est à cet instant que je remarque que Nate a porté son attention sur quelqu'un derrière moi.

« _Je savais pas que tu venais nous rendre visite Lily._

 _\- Bonjours Brad et Clélia, comment vous allez ?_ Je souris.

- _Probablement mieux que toi en ce moment, non ?_ Se moque le plus jeune désignant l'épaule de son aînée.

\- _Ca va nettement mieux si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, demie-portion !_

 _\- Je t'en prie, je suis presque aussi grand que Nate à présent !_ S'offusque Brad.

\- _Super, tu as encore une bonne quinzaine de centimètres à gagner avant de pouvoir prétendre faire la taille de Flinn alors !_

 _\- Je te demanderais de ne pas te moquer des personnes de petite taille alors que tu n'es pas très grande non plus,_ s'indigne Nate les poings sur les hanches. »

Je vais pour répliquer lorsque des encouragements beaucoup plus forts se font entendre dans les gradins. On jette un coup d'oeil au match. Anna, l'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe deux est dans la raquette, ballon en main et attend patiemment que l'arbitre siffle pour lui permettre de shooter. Coup de sifflet. Le ballon file direct dans le panier. J'applaudis avec les autres.

« _Tu t'es battue Potter ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Ta main._

 _\- En fait… J'ai eu comme un excès de colère_ , je tente d'expliquer en fixant le panneau des points. _Deux secondes avant la fin du second quart-temps._

 _\- Toi ? Sérieusement ?_ S'étonne Clélia.

- _Les temps sont durs quand Ted Lupin se fait engager comme assistant médicale dans ton bahut_ , je ricane en me levant après que la sirène ai retentit. _Je vais prendre l'air un petit peu, quelqu'un veut venir ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller dans les vestiaires ?_ Propose Clélia. _L'ambiance là-bas y est toujours très... Fascinante. Surtout depuis le début de l'année..._ »

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir j'acquiesce et suis la jeune capitaine vers les vestiaires.

« _Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisée_ , je lance au bout d'un moment.

\- _T'en fais pas le gardien n'a pas changé et t'as toujours beaucoup… Trop appréciée_ , ricane-t-elle.

 _\- Beurk... Beaucoup de monde est au courant pour la fédération ?_ Je demande en me frottant les bras d'appréhension.

\- _Personne à part Brad, Nola, Flinn, Damon, et les capitaines de l'année dernière. Et moi. Personne n'en parle, on fait tout pour rester discret. Officiellement, Damon a dit que tu t'étais blessé à l'épaule dans une chute en forêt et que tu avais déménagé chez ton père après ça._ »

On traverse le grand terrain de basket. Des milliers de souvenirs, d'images de matchs, de victoires, de joie, d'entraînements affluent dans ma tête. Je ferme rapidement les yeux pour calmer ces images. Lorsqu'on s'arrête devant le colosse qui garde la porte des vestiaires, mon coeur s'emballe. Le stresse monte. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vont dire les autres au sujet de ma présence. De ce que va en penser Nola. De ce que je vais voir ou faire.

« _Lily Potter en chair et en os. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir gamine, c'est bien dommage que l'équipe ne t'ai plus comme capitaine..._

 _\- Merci Stanley, je souris, mais je suis certaine que Nola prend son rôle très au sérieux._

 _\- Ce n'est pas toi._

 _\- Non, mais ça n'empêche pas Nola d'être une très bonne capitaine. Tu nous laisses entrer ?_

 _\- Allez-y mesdemoiselles._ »

On le remercie et passe les portes en soupirant. Lorsque ces dernières se referment on entend les voix des joueuses anormalement fortes. Je me tends lorsque je remarque que ces voix appartiennent à Anna et Lambert.

« _C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est revenus du tournois l'année dernière_ , explique Clélia. _Autant pour l'ambiance dans l'équipe que pour ce qu'a dit Stanley. Peu de personnes ont foi en Nola ce qui fait qu'elle-même n'a pas tout le temps confiance en elle. Ce n'est pas bon pour la stabilité de l'équipe. Pourtant c'est un très bon choix._

 _\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait._ »

Je souris imperceptiblement en reportant mon attention sur la porte du vestiaire. Au même moment, la porte du bureau de l'entraîneur s'ouvre pour laisser passer le corps de ce dernier. Le coach Damon s'arrête en face de nous sans un mot. Il m'observe longuement, sous toute les coutures avant d'acquiescer.

« _J'avais entendu quelques supporters dire que tu étais dans les gradins mais je n'y croyais pas et pourtant..._ Il s'arrête un instant souriant imperceptiblement. _Je suis ravi que tu sois là Lily._

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que ça ne marchait pas comme d'habitude cette année._

 _\- Nola n'a pas assez confiance en elle pour mener tout le monde d'une main de fer_ , soupire le vieil homme. _Les deux imbéciles de Lambert et Schmidt lui mènent la vie dure et entraînent même parfois d'autres joueurs avec elles... Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si elle n'essayait pas de s'imposer._ »

Comme pour confirmer ses mots, la voix de Nola s'élève, faisant taire les deux autres. Seulement elle reprennent quelques secondes plus tard. Le coach soupire en secouant négativement la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi… Lassé. Il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi ça se passe aussi mal. Le bruit de la porte derrière nous attire notre attention. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule.

« _Tiens, tiens, tiens… Miss Potter. Vous avez été virée de votre nouvel établissement ?_ »

Je ricane et me tourne lentement vers mon ancien professeur de chimie. Sans son éternelle blouse noire, il ferait presque humain. Enfin si on élimine aussi sa tignasse aussi grasse que les friteuses d'un fast-food et qu'on diminue la taille de son nez et cette couleur de peau blafarde. Je suis sûre qu'il en deviendrait presque beau. J'ai bien dit presque.

« _Je vois que nous n'avez toujours pas appris l'amabilité Professeur Rogue_ , je lance amusée.

\- _Aussi insolente que votre père_ , dit-il dédaigneusement.

\- _Le soucis c'est que vous êtes le seul à nous trouver insolents._

 _\- Peu importe Potter. J'ai appris que votre nouveau… lycée accueillait les inter-lycée cette année._

 _-_ MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE OU JE DOIS TE FAIRE QUITTER LE GYMNASE ?! ICI C'EST MOI LE CAPITAINE TU M'ENTENDS ?! ALORS TU M'ECOUTES OU TU DEGAGES SCHMIDT. »

La voix de Nola retentit si fort que Stanley derrière la porte au bout du couloir ouvre pour savoir si tout va bien. J'entends Damon soupirer. J'ai peut-être pas bien fait de laisser Lambert et Schmidt s'en tirer en avril. D'un coup assuré, je frappe à la porte du vestiaire.

« _On se reverra en décembre Miss Potter_ , j'entends dans mon dos. _Ah ! Et Monsieur Lupin vous attend à l'entrée du gymnase, il semblerait qu'il y ait une urgence et que vous deviez rentrer plus tôt._ »

Nola ouvre la porte sur les derniers mots de Rogue, surprise de me voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe trois ans avant qu'elle ne sourit. Je me retrouve serrée fortement dans ses bras.

« _Lily putain c'est bon de te voir si tu savais !_ Souffle-t-elle.

\- _Moi aussi Nola. Comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Pas trop mal, c'est plutôt l'équipe qui va mal,_ elle avoue amère. _Les filles n'en font qu'à leur tête, j'arrive pas à faire face et elles en profitent. Je ne suis pas toi et elles me font comprendre que je ne suis pas à ma place._

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être moi pour être meilleure capitaine que moi, Nola. Damon ne t'aurait pas laissé être capitaine de l'équipe s'il ne te pensait pas capable de les conduire à la victoire. Ces filles sont encore en train de chercher qui elles sont. Toi tu sais déjà où tu vas et qui tu es. Tu es le capitaine et tu dois l'assumer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors bats-toi et montre-leur qui est le capitaine._

 _\- Je gueule Lily, je gueule. Mais les filles oublient ce que je leur dit une fois que j'ai le dos tourné. Je n'ai ni ton charisme ni ta patience. J'ai l'impression d'être la gazelle dans la fosse aux lions, j'ai beau sauter, ils finissent toujours par me manger,_ se plaint la blonde.

\- _Ne te laisse pas abattre. On croit tous en toi tu sais ?_

 _\- Hm..._ »

Nola paraît beaucoup plus jeune à cet instant. Son regard voilé commence à se remplir de larmes et mon coeur se serre à cette vision. Nola est une sœur pour moi. On a tout fait ensemble. Première cuite, première fugue, premier pétard, première clope et surtout notre premier match de basket-ball. On s'est juré de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre, on a même fait un pacte de sang.

« _Je suis désolé Lil'..._ »

Ma gorge se serre quand je l'entend. Nola ne s'excuse jamais et aujourd'hui elle ne demande pas pardon parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer son équipe. On sait toutes les deux qu'elle s'excuse de ne pas être restée ce soir-là.

« _Nola... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Je ne regrette pas mon geste. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Schmidt et ses potes son des merdeuses, mais ce sont de bons atouts pour l'équipe._

 _\- Si seulement j'étais restée avec toi..._

 _\- Tu te serais fait prendre aussi et tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui._

 _\- Peut-être p..._

 _\- Nola. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai suffisamment foi pour te confier mon équipe ou ma vie. Tu es la meilleure qui puisse le faire. Cesse de douter de toi et de t'en vouloir pour des choses qui te dépassent. J'étais en infraction, je me suis fait prendre et j'assume les conséquences de ma bêtise. C'est normal._

 _\- Le match va reprendre capitaine._ »

Je souris une dernière fois à Nola et referme la porte derrière elle. Après avoir salué Damon et Clélia, je sors des vestiaires et rejoins Teddy à l'entrée du gymnase qui discute avec Nate.

« _J'ai cru que j'allais devoir attendre encore !_

 _\- Quel genre d'urgence nous attend là-bas ?_ Je demande soupçonneuse.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, élude-t-il en se tournant vers Nate. »

J'observe le médecin à côté de moi étonnée. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il me cache des choses ?!

« _J'ai été ravi de parler avec toi Nate. A une prochaine fois !_ Dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

\- _Au fait Lily à propos de…_

 _\- Ted m'attend, Nate. On se voit en décembre_ , je dis en filant aussi vite que je peux pour rattraper l'autre idiot. »

Ted m'ouvre galamment la portière lorsque j'arrive à la voiture. On passe prendre mes affaires et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'ouf' on est sur l'autoroute en direction de Manchester. Mes pensées vont immédiatement à Nola et son équipe, puis à Nate et Clélia et tous les autres, à Flinn aussi. Puis immanquablement, je songe à la semaine qui va arriver, aux jumeaux, Liam et les autres, Rosier et sa fichue tronche de naine et à Zabini qui va encore me courir après… Mais eux, comparé à tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ces derniers mois… C'est du petit lait que j'aurais vite fait d'avaler.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Joyeuses Pâques et bon poisson d'avril à tous! Même si, ce n'est pas sensé se fêter hein ?

Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mis du temps à le reprendre celui-là ! Et le suivant sera long lui aussi je pense.. Déjà parce que j'ai repris les cours il y a un mois alors que je n'y allais plus depuis six, du coup j'ai du boulot, puis parce qu'entre la version originale et la nouvelle, quelques trucs ont changés qui auront de grosses répercussions sur le futur déroulement de l'histoire. Comme dit Bénabar, c'est l'effet Papillon~

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus! N'oubliez-pas que les auteurs apprécient toujours de savoir qu'ils sont lu, que ce soit par une review, un follow ou un favoris ! Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés, au départ on écrit et on publie parce qu'on aime ça ! :B

Bref, les personnages appartiennent pour la plupart à J.K Rowling, le reste est sorti de ma tête.

Gros bisous et de préférence à dans avant un mois ! ;)


	7. On se calme !

Le silence règne dans l'habitacle depuis qu'on est parti. Ted a le visage crispé et sa main se serre spasmodiquement sur le levier de vitesse. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de passer la vitesse et de dépasser la limite autorisée sur la route. J'inspire profondément en l'observant encore un instant. Il n'a pas envie de parler et étrangement, je ne me sens pas assez suicidaire pour lui demander ce qui lui arrive. Il ne se confiera de toute façon que lorsqu'il en aura envie. Tandis qu'il s'insère sur la voie de droite, je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et ferme les yeux pour mettre mes pensées au clair. Elles sont si nombreuses que je ne parviens pas à les arrêter. Les jumeaux semblaient déçus lorsque je leur ai dit qu'on devait partir plus tôt et Albus a paru surpris lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il sait des choses que je ne sais pas ? Je songerais à l'interroger lorsqu'il m'appellera. Rapidement mes pensées s'envolent vers le basket et je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveille en sentant la voiture ralentir. J'ai des courbatures à la nuque, l'épaule engourdie et les yeux qui piquent. Mon sommeil a été désagréable, je crois que j'ai rêvé de Damon et Nate. Je soupire et me tourne vers Teddy. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir lâché le levier de vitesse de tout le trajet et même lorsqu'il s'arrête devant ma maison, il ne desserre pas les doigts.

« Ted… _Je souffle en posant ma main sur la sienne._ Tu devrais lâcher le levier avant de le briser, _j'essaie de plaisanter._ »

Ma blague semble tomber à l'eau. Je perd le semblant de sourire que j'ai voulu lui servir et lâche sa main. Je me redresse lentement et gémis en sentant ma fichue épaule craquer et la douleur irradier. Peu importe, Ted semble ne pas vouloir bouger ni parler.

« Je… Vais rentrer maintenant. »

J'embrasse sa joue. Il soupire et me lance un quart de sourire à peine avant de hocher la tête. J'en déduis qu'il me vire de sa voiture. Je grimace et descend en soufflant. A peine la porte fermée, Ted redémarre et disparaît au coin de la rue en un clin d'œil. Je soupire et monte les quelques marches du perron lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Anma qui n'a pas l'air surprise de me voir là.

« Remus m'a appelé pour me dire que vous rentriez plus tôt que prévu, _m'explique-t-elle en me servant un thé chaud_.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on a dû partir aussi précipitamment ? _Je demande en m'installant à la table de la cuisine_.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Lily.

\- Comme toujours, _je grogne en quittant la cuisine mon thé à la main_. Je vais prendre un bain et me coucher. Bonne nuit Anma. »

Je quitte la cuisine frustrée et monte les marches vers ma chambre en tapant des pieds comme une enfant. Anma éclate de rire en bas, probablement qu'elle se moque de mon attitude de gamine. Je soupire et m'enferme dans la salle de bain une fois mon bain coulé. Je mélange de l'essence d'arnica à mon eau et masse mon épaule légèrement tendue. Fichu Lupin. C'est de sa faute si j'ai mal, je songe de mauvaise foi avant de m'endormir épuisée mentalement et physiquement par mon week-end.

* o * o * o * o * o * o * o *

« Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? _Demande Scorpius en se penchant vers moi lundi matin_. »

Je hausse les épaules. Mon week-end ? En deux jours j'ai appris que j'avais peut-être une chance de retrouver ma licence de basketteuse, je me suis pris la tête avec le professeur Rogue, cette affreuse chauve-souris aux cheveux gras qui m'a dispensé des cours de chimie pendant plusieurs années, j'ai appris que la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe, que j'ai désigné, ne parviens pas à affirmer sa position face à ses joueurs, je n'ai pas vu Flinn qui était chez sa mère et pour finir, Nate voulait discuter de « ça » et très probablement s'excuser d'avoir fait ce que je lui avais demandé. Un week-end normal en sommes. Je lèverais presque les yeux au ciel face à ma bêtise. Non. Ce. N'était. Pas. Un. Week-end. NORMAL. J'avais prévu de me ressourcer dans ma petite famille, profiter de ma fratrie et de ma mère, pas que ces désagréments extérieurs terniraient mon week-end et que cet abruti de Lupin aurait des secrets pour moi. Je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison on a dû rentrer aussi tôt… Bon sang.

« Il a été… renversant, _je répond en souriant faussement_. Et le votre ?

\- Super. Maman était de très bonne humeur et en super forme du coup on a pu faire tellement de choses avec elle, on a pas eu une seconde pour s'ennuyer Scorp' et moi. Et puis on a commencé une nouvelle chorégraphie samedi matin, les pas sont difficiles, mais Miss Walfred m'a mise en duo avec le plus jeune, mais le meilleur des professeurs de l'école donc je suis confiante, _raconte Libra avec entrain_. »

Bah dites-donc. Scorpius derrière sa sœur singe cette dernière qui raconte tout leur week-end avec une joie évidente. Les mouvements du blond me font éclater de rire au moment où le professeur de mathématiques entre dans la salle et nous rappelle à l'ordre. 'Les chiffres n'attendent pas' soi-disant. Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, je songe ironique.

* o * o * o * o * o * o * o *

« Je viens de croiser Taï, _lance Libra en s'asseyant pour le repas du midi_. Zabini lui a dit que les derniers matchs allé se dérouleraient durant les inter-lycées.

\- Ce qui signifie ? _Demande Liam une part de pizza dans la bouche._

\- Eurk, ne parle pas la bouche pleine je te prie, _je grogne en repoussant mon assiette_. »

Scorpius ricane et avale son verre de jus de pomme d'une traite.

« Ce qui signifie que les matchs contre Leeds et Prestwich auront lieu lors des deux dernières semaines avant les vacances de Noël, _explique-t-il_. Selon les managers, vous avez toutes les chances de remporter ces matchs, Libra. »

La blonde sourit ravie.

« Tu imagines ? On entre à peine dans le championnat et on a déjà la première place et on a visiblement déjà toutes nos chances de l'emporter face à la meilleure équipe des dix dernières années ! C'est énorme !

\- Six dernières années, pas dix, _je rectifie machinalement avant de me rendre compte de sa bourde_.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? _S'étonne Josh_. Je croyais que tu ne pipais rien au sport.

\- Ça m'est revenu quand tu as dit que c'était la meilleure équipe du championnat. Mes amis n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler. A croire que j'ai fini par retenir, _je brode, me traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux_. »

La sonnerie de reprise de cours sonne à ce moment-là. Comme on dit, sauvé par le gong. On se lève tous précipitamment pour déposer nos plateaux et rejoindre nos salles de cours en silence. Je profite que l'on passe devant nos casiers pour prendre les cours de l'après-midi et poser ceux du matin. Les jumeaux partent devant, je soupire. La prochaine fois j'aurais qu'à leur dire que j'étais la capitaine de l'équipe de Leeds, ça ira plus vite. Punaise. Le plus idiot dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui m'a poussé en premier lieu à leur cacher ça. Enfin… Concrètement, jusqu'à ce week-end j'ai considéré que mon accident et le basket étaient des sujets tabous, mais depuis que j'ai parlé à Damon et Nate, je sais plus trop où j'en suis et je ne vois plus tout ça comme un sujet à enfermer dans un coffre fort.

Libra revient tout de même à la charge lorsque je m'assied entre elle et Scorpius.

« Ce lycée est si populaire et si fort que ça ? _Elle s'inquiète tout de même_.

\- Leeds à fait une remonté fulgurante dans les classements il y a six ans, ils allaient être relégués mais un tout nouveau groupe de joueurs est arrivé et ils ont recommencé à monter petit à petit. C'était assez... spectaculaire, _je raconte plongée dans mes souvenirs_. Ce que je te raconte vaut autant pour l'équipe féminine que pour l'équipe masculine. Les capitaines de l'époque sont partis à la fac et bon nombre de joueurs avec eux.

\- Les nouvelles équipes ont remonté le championnat petit à petit, mais c'est surtout lorsque les capitaines juniors ont été nommés capitaines des équipes seniors une qu'on a réellement senti un changement. Ces capitaines ont porté leurs équipes à la victoire et ont encouragés les autres capitaines du lycée à faire de même. Depuis qu'ils étaient à la tête de leurs équipes rien ne les arrêtait. Leeds est rapidement devenu l'un des lycées avec les meilleurs résultats sportifs d'Angleterre. »

Je serre les dents inconsciemment. Zabini se trouve dernière nous et termine mes explications. Je grogne, serre les poings au moins autant que mes dents, tentant d'ignorer mon professeur.

« Ces capitaines ont quitté le lycée ? _Demande Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils_. Vous avez parlé au passé...

\- Oui et non. La capitaine de l'équipe une des filles a disparu après le tournois. Peu de personnes savent où elle est à présent, certains pensent qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un joueur d'une autre équipe et qu'il l'aurait mise enceinte, on dit aussi qu'elle a été recrutée par la NBA et qu'elle est partie aux States pour s'entraîner, d'autre disent qu'elle s'est blessée et qu'elle est partie pour se faire soigner par des chirurgiens compétents, les rumeurs vont bon train à son sujet, surtout depuis que la nouvelle capitaine, Nola Bradley ancien bras droit de la capitaine, ne ramène plus les résultats nécessaires à leur bon classement. Si Bradley reste à la tête de l'équipe, c'est la fin du championnat pour l'équipe féminine de Leeds. Visiblement la nouvelle capitaine n'est pas suffisamment performante, _continu-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien._ »

Furieuse, je me lève d'un bond et quitte la classe en un clin d'œil. J'entends Libra sursauter et demander aux deux autres ce qui me prend. Je bouscule les rares élèves encore dans les couloirs qui m'insultent, mais rien à faire. Je bouillonne. Cet imbécile de Zabini ne sait pas de quoi il parle. C'est comme si j'allais crier à droite à gauche qu'il sort avec une élève simplement parce que j'ai vu Libra entrer dans sa salle de classe l'autre jour !

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me guident au bureau de Teddy. J'entre sans frapper. De toute façon il n'y sera pas. Son cabinet doit encore être occupé par un élève légèrement flemmard. Je m'installe dans son fauteuil et inspire profondément pour essayer de me calmer. Depuis que je suis ici j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à essayer de me calmer. Quelque chose ne va pas entre ce lycée et moi. A moins que ce ne soit mon état depuis l'accident.

Inconsciemment, je repense à ce qu'a dit Zabini. Peu importe ce qu'il se dit, même si l'équipe de Leeds, à l'image de celle de Bradford a longtemps été considérée sans raison comme une équipe de racailles dégénérées, personne n'a le droit de dire que les choix que j'ai fait en tant que capitaine ont été mauvais. Nola est la seule personne capable de mener l'équipe au sommet. Parce qu'elle a la tête sur les épaules, qu'elle connaît chaque membre de l'équipe mieux que moi et que c'est moi qui lui ait tout appris sans prétention. Elle est bien meilleure que moi.

Le cliquetis de la poignée me sort de mes pensées. Dos à la porte, j'entends des pas avancer dans le bureau de Teddy. Il doit avoir vu mes affaires au pied du bureau, puis de toute façon le mouvement régulier que j'impose au siège pour me détendre doit l'avoir alerté.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours Potter ? _Demande-t-il en contournant son bureau pour prendre des papiers dans les tiroirs_.

\- Zabini, _je répond dans un souffle._ »

Je l'entend soupiré. Je crois qu'il est agacé.

« Lily. Tu nous pourras pas tout le temps quitter ses cours parce qu'il dépasse les bornes. Je croyais que Rogue était pire que lui ?

\- Rogue ne s'immisce pas dans mon passé sans savoir où il met les pieds ! _Je rétorque vivement._ Zabini trouve toujours le moyen de venir m'agacer avec son fichu basket ! Mais moi j'en ai rien à faire. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Entendre. Parler. De. Basketball. Plus jamais ! _Je dis appuyant chaque mot d'un coup de poing sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil._ Tout ça à cause de... »

Je grogne frustrée et fait un largement mouvement des mains pour illustrer des propos qui ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. Chaque fois que je me retrouve à parler de l'accident avec Ted, je suis à court de mots. Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolée Teddy, _je souffle perturbée_. Je ne devrais pas être dans ton bureau. Si on me trouve ici, je pourrais te faire avoir tellement d'ennuis et à moi aussi… Tu vas encore me dire qu j'ai des problèmes dans la tête et qu'en parler avec des spécialistes me ferait du bien, que je serais moins en colère ensuite… Mais j'y peux rien, ça me rend malade de penser en parler à quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de l'histoire. »

J'arrête de parler un instant, Ted s'est posé contre le bureau, une fesse dessus et m'écoute bras croisés. Je lève la tête vers lui. Je me sens perdue cet après-midi. Un petit sourire fragile étire mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille.

« Tu sais, _je dis après un long silence_ , finalement ça me rassure que tu travailles ici. Ça apporte un petit peu de Leeds ici à Manchester. C'est réconfortant de t'avoir, j'ai un peu de famille avec moi quoi. Ce week-end c'était génial, on a pu profiter de nos familles respectives et j'ai pu aller voir l'équipe jouer. C'était bien, vraiment. Mais j'ai revu tout le monde et j'ai l'impression qu'ils culpabilisent tous à cause de. »

Je passe une main sur mon visage, fatiguée.

« Je t'ai pas tout dit sur l'accident, _j'avoue après un long silence_. Je suis tombée dans la forêt pendant un jogging, c'est vrai, mais c'est de la faute d'un de mes joueurs. »

Teddy tourne lentement sa tête vers moi sans rien dire. La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de la première heure de l'après midi.

« Je devrais peut-être retourner en cours… _Je murmure dans l'espoir de me dérober._ Je veux pas te déranger plus.

\- Tu n'as plus de cours cet après-midi Lily.

\- Mais vous avez tout le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas été présente durant mon cours Potter, _grince une voix à l'entrée du bureau._ »

Je ferme les yeux un instant, tentant tant bien que mal d'occulter la présence de mon professeur. Je me force à respirer calmement pour ne pas partir au quart de tour. Je sens Ted se lever du bureau et faire quelques pas en direction de Zabini. Ils discutent à voix basse. Teddy semble lui tenir tête. Pourquoi ? Je perçoit quelques mots dans leur conversation : Lily, maison, parents, seul, inquiet, prévenir. Association de mots incompréhensibles. J'ai l'impression d'assister sans l'entendre à une conversation trop intime. Je soupire fortement et me lève les faisant sursauter. Je toise froidement le duo et sors du bureau en les bousculant. J'entends Ted grogner un « Lily, c'est pas vrai ! » et se mettre à ma poursuite. Je soupire et me tourne violemment vers celui qui me sert de meilleur-ami.

« Quoi Ted ? _Je m'exclame exaspérée_. Il est hors de question que je présente à nouveau mes excuses à ce sale type ! Il fouille ma vie privée sans aucune gêne et il me harcèle dès qu'il peut avec son foutu basketball sans comprendre que je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Il me poursuit dans tout l'établissement afin que je rejoigne sa foutue équipe de basket et critique les choix que j'ai pu faire en tant que capitaine dans mon ancienne équipe. Il fait tout pour me blesser, j'ai l'impression d'être persécutée depuis que je suis dans ce lycée !

\- Lily tu ne penses pas que tu exa…

\- Et tu veux encore que je m'excuse ? _Je le coupe agacée._ Tu te fiches de moi ?! _Je m'énerve en faisant de grands mouvements avec mes bras_. Bon sang Ted on a partagé nos goûters durant des années, on a dormi dans la même chambre à chaque vacances.

\- Lily Potter ! Tu vas te taire deux secondes oui ?! Bon sang ! Tu peux pas arrêter de t'énerver pour un oui ou pour un non ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter parfois que de devoir m'occuper de votre petite querelle ? »

Prête à riposter, je ferme la bouche en l'entendant. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait eu un problème et qu'on avait dû rentrer pour qu'il puisse le régler. Je baisse la tête honteuse. Parfois j'oublie que je ne suis pas le centre du monde.

« Je n'ai pas écourté mon week-end pour vous entendre vous plaindre l'un de l'autre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, pour mon travail, pour mes études et pour ma vie privée. Donc arrête de ne penser qu'à toi pour une fois, écoute ce que Leo a à te dire et pour une fois fiche-moi la paix Lily ! Tu as fini ta journée ? Parfait ! Dans ce cas rentre chez toi, là où tout le monde est aux petits soins pour toi, là où on s'occupe de tes problèmes à ta place et où Anma se plie en quatre pour ne pas que tu remarques les problèmes auxquels doit faire face ton père en ce moment ! »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, ma tête rentre dans mes épaules. J'ai honte, tellement honte. Une grosse boule s'est formée dans ma gorge et si jusque là je ne l'avais pas remarqué, je me rend compte que j'ai dépassé les bornes et que Ted Lupin est vraiment, vraiment très en colère. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait tant de problèmes que ça, que si papa devait s'absenter si souvent c'était à cause de ses problèmes. Je retiens un sanglot et tourne les talons alors qu'il recommence à parler un ton plus bas à la demande de Zabini. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre continuer à cracher sa haine, j'ai compris le principe. Ferme-la Lily et ne reviens pas si tu n'es pas réellement désolée. Je le laisse continuer à s'énerver contre Zabini cette fois.

Lorsque je sors du lycée, la voiture que papa m'a assigné est là. Pour une fois j'ai pas le courage de rentrer à pied ou en bus et je monte dans l'habitacle en soupirant sous l'œil surpris du chauffeur. Je lui demande de me ramener à la maison et une fois la vitre nous séparant remontée, j'éclate en sanglots. Tout ça c'est à cause de cet abruti de Zabini ! Ted ne s'est jamais autant énervé contre moi. Je suis égoïste. Idiote. Nombriliste. Tu parles d'une amie.

« Mademoiselle Potter, Lily, _se reprend le chauffeur._ Nous sommes arrivés. »

J'essuie rapidement mes larmes et souris à John. Je le remercie et lui précise que je n'aurais plus besoin de lui aujourd'hui et que je prendrais le bus demain. Il n'aura pas à se lever pour rien, j'ose penser. Il paraît surpris et j'ose sourire timidement. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Il me souris est m'explique qu'il est payé pour me véhiculer et s'assurer que je suis en sécurité et que par conséquent, autant que j'utilise ses services puisque ça me permettrait de ne pas arriver systématiquement en retard en cours. Je rougis face à la remontrance sous entendue et acquiesce avant de rentrer.

Anma n'est pas à la maison. Personne n'est là. Papa doit être au bureau. Ou il est reparti à l'autre bout du monde. Je grimace. Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé des problèmes qu'il y a ? Je souffle et monte dans ma chambre après avoir verrouillé la porte. Toute la scène défile dans ma tête et j'essaie tant bien que mal de l'occulter mais les paroles de Ted me résonnent encore dans les oreilles. Je grogne frustrée et me prend la tête entre les mains en gémissant. J'essaie de respirer calmement pour calmer mes nerfs. Les images de l'accident défilent devant mes yeux. Je pose les mains à plat sur mon bureau et ferme les yeux. Je vois la tête de Zabini, fier de son petit effet juste avant que je file dans le bureau de Ted. Agacée je donne un coup dans l'armoire à ma gauche. Légèrement branlante, elle s'ouvre sous le choc. Beaucoup d'objets dont j'aurais aimé ne pas revoir la couleur s'étalent à mes pieds. Des photos, des coupures de presse puis un poc, poc, poc léger attire mon attention.

Je sens mon souffle se couper à la vue de mon très vieux et tout premier ballon de basket. Noir, voir légèrement grisé par le temps, dégonflé, avec deux petites hernies et signé par de grands joueurs de basket. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard du ballon qui roule lentement dans ma chambre et s'arrête finalement à quelques pas de mon lit. J'ai les doigts qui démangent. Une sorte de besoin vital de toucher le vieux cuir du ballon. Mon premier ballon. Celui qu'Anma m'avait offert. J'ai joué avec pendant des années avant d'accepter qu'il avait fait sa vie et qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il ne recevait pas une retraite bien méritée sur une des étagères de ma chambre de Leeds. Je l'ai jeté dans un carton juste après mon opération. Je crois que j'avais même demandé à ce qu'on s'en débarrasse. Avec tout le reste de mes affaires de basket. Pas qu'on le transporte jusqu'à ma chambre ici à Manchester. Je souris tristement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se trouvait si près de moi. Avec difficulté, j'avale la grosse boule coincée dans ma gorge et me baisse pour attraper la balle. Je frissonne lorsque la pulpe de mes doigts rencontre la surface granuleuse du ballon. Je les fais glisser dessus avant de l'attraper fermement. Une fois l'objet dans mes mains, je me sens invincible. Comme si rien de tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières mois n'avait pas été.

La porte d'entrée claque. Je sursaute et envoie le ballon, Mon ballon, voler le plus loin possible de mon corps tremblant. A quoi ça sert de me torturer de cette façon hein ? Je repousse toutes ces affaires loin de moi, les rejette dans un coin de ma chambre et m'écrase contre le pied de mon lit. J'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. J'étais sûre d'avoir fait l'impasse sur le basket, après tout j'arrivais presque à accepter d'en parler il y a quelques heures encore. Mais plus maintenant. Jusqu'en avril dernier, je m'attendais à continuer ma « carrière », peut-être que j'aurais pu devenir pro et même finir entraîneur de basket. A la place, je vais poursuivre mes études et devenir PDG à la place de papa lorsqu'il prendra sa retraite. Tu parle d'un vie ! Je ricane sombrement au bord de la crise. Le bruit de la sonnette retenti, je sursaute. Je suppose que papa a encore fait livrer quelque chose. Je serre mes bras autour de mes genoux et pose ma tête dessus.

 _Si seulement je savais..._

* o * o * o * o * o * o * o *

Anma ouvre la porte en chantonnant, prête à sermonner Lily ou même Harry d'avoir oublié leurs clés mais elle se retrouve face à un très grand jeune homme absolument charmant, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres, le regard doux et poli et des cheveux légèrement en bataille. Elle lui sourit gentiment et le fait entrer lorsqu'il se présente en tant que professeur de Physique humaine et techniques sportives de Lily. Tout sourire, elle l'invite à prendre le thé avec elle, puisqu'elle était en train de le préparer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène monsieur Zabini ? _Demande-t-elle en posant deux tasses sur la table_. Lily a encore fait des bêtises ? Il y a longtemps que ses enseignants ne viennent plus directement à la maison pour parler de son cas. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave !

\- Lily n'a rien fait de répréhensible, _répond-il en avalant lentement une gorgée de thé_.

\- Seigneur ! Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle est tombée sur son épaule ?!

\- Non ! Je. Non, votre fille, Madame Potter, se porte bien. En fait je m'attendais à la trouver ici, _avoue-t-il penaud_.

\- Lily n'est absolument pas ma fille, je suis seulement sa gouvernante, _rectifie la vieille Anma_. »

Leo tique. Dire qu'il croyait que les familles riches n'avaient plus de gouvernantes… Lily doit être une élève vraiment très riche pour posséder une maison aussi grosse et avoir une gouvernante à la maison. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, Ted lui avait parlé du père de Lily PDG. Puis la voiture qui suit toujours la jeune Potter dans tout ses déplacements… Il porte de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres et sourit poliment à la veille dame face à lui.

« Je vous demande pardon pour ma méprise, _sourit-il poliment_.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, je la considère comme mon enfant. Mais si vous n'êtes pas là parce qu'elle a encore fait des bêtises, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

Leo sourit embarrassé. S'il lui avoue qu'il doit être le professeur que sa petite protégée déteste le plus. Qu'il lui court après pour qu'elle rejoigne l'équipe de basket de l'établissement et qu'à cause de lui elle vient de se faire enguirlander par son meilleur ami à bout de nerf depuis la veille au soir… Hm… Oui. Leo n'est pas du genre suicidaire. Mensonge, mensonge…

« Hé bien, _marmonne-t-il_. Lily est malgré nos difficultés relationnelles, ma meilleure élève et j'aurais aimé sav-

\- ANMA ? _Hurle Lily en descendant les escaliers_. Qu'est-ce que papa a encore fait livrer cette fois ? _Demande-t-elle en arrivant devant la cuisine_. »

* o * o * o * o * o * o * o *

Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte en voyant Zabini assis face à ma nourrice favorite, une tasse de thé face à lui. Je frotte mes yeux gonflés pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Je vois rouge. La fureur coule dans mes veines et j'inspire profondément pour ne pas exploser. J'ai eu du mal à contrôler ma crise et cet abruti revient me narguer avec plaisir, sous mon toit ? J'inspire et m'approche de la table sans un mot. Je serres les poings. Anma se lève pour aller visiblement me chercher une tasse de thé. Je la retiens.

« Ca ira Nana, reste assise, merci, _dis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix_. Vous fichez quoi ici vous ? _Je grogne à l'adresse de mon professeur_.

\- Je venais vous parler de... _Il commence, visiblement surpris de mon état_.

\- De quoi ?! De ce que vous avez dit ou de ce que vous avez provoqué peut-être ?! Ou du manque de respect que vous avez eu à mon égard. Vous n'auriez pas dû parler de tout ça. Vous n'auriez pas dû m'emmerder avec votre basket !

\- Lily ! _Me réprimande Anma._

\- Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé Zabini. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie bordel ! Alors arrêtez !

\- Potter, _il soupire_. Je...

\- Vous quoi ? Vous êtes désolé ? _Je ricane._ Non pas du tout même vous êtes fier. Fier d'avoir touché le point si sensible ces derniers temps. Ce petit détail qui me ronge depuis mon accident. Monsieur Lupin a dit que j'étais qu'une petite égoïste Monsieur Zabini. Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Non. C'est pas vrai. C'est bien pire que ça. Je suis pire qu'une putain d'égoïste et vous savez pourquoi ? J'en ai rien à fiche que vous et votre équipe ai besoin d'un élément comme moi dans ses rangs. J'en ai rien à foutre parce que j'ai plus le droit de pratiquer le basket jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Jusqu'à ce que cette fichue fédération revoie mon cas et me réhabilite. Peut-être. Mais ça. Oui, ça. Ni mon père ni Ted le savent. Je ne leur ai jamais dit parce que j'ai honte. Et vous ne le saviez pas non plus. ET CA AURAIT DU RESTER COMME CA. Mais encore une fois vous ne savez pas quand il faut se taire. Vous réclamer le respect mais vous n'êtes pas capable de l'appliquer. Oui je suis égoïste. Parce que je ne vais pas si bien que ça, que les autres s'inquiètent pour moi, mais que j'en ai rien à faire parce que tant que j'essaie pas d'aller mieux, je vais pas si mal que ça, j'oublie même que je vais mal, je me donne même l'illusion que je peux vivre sans ce qui me fait vibrer. Mais y'a un espèce d'enfoiré qui me poursuit partout pour me parler de basket. Parce que honnêtement Professeur, de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré ici, vous devez être le pire des enfoiré ! »

Je hurle. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis en pleine crise de rage. De nerf. De tout. La rationalité n'a plus sa place dans mon esprit. Je suis énervée. J'ai presque du mal à respirer. Mes bras fourmillent. L'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines plus que la fois où j'ai tapé dans le mur. J'ai l'impression d'être seule contre le monde. Exactement dans le même état que j'étais, avant de commencer le basketball.

« Lily ! _S'offusque Anma._

\- Tu as probablement raison Lily, je suis un connard. Un connard qui ne savait pas tout ce que tu viens de me dire et tout ce que tu ne dis toujours pas. J'ai été un idiot de vouloir recruter l'une des meilleures basketteuse de sa génération. Sans mentir Lily. Tu es la capitaine que tous les entraîneurs rêvent d'avoir. Même ce qu'il s'est probablement passé en avril ne vient pas ternir le beau tableau que les gens dressent de toi. Loin de moi l'idée de te manquer de respect Lily. Tu en mérites plus que bien des personnes, _explique mon professeur en plantant son regard brun dans le mien_. J'aimerais pouvoir te présenter telle que tu es à mes joueurs.

\- Vous mentez ! _Je grogne en détournant le regard._

\- Parce que justement j'aimerai qu'ils puissent être aussi bons que tu l'as été toi, _poursuit-il_.

\- Taisez-vous, _j'ordonne_.

\- Que tu l'es.

\- Arrêtez.

\- Non, tu es une jeune femme de qualités Lily et j'ai du mal à croire qu'avec tout ce que tu as accompli auparavant, la fédération ait pu te virer de cette manière.

\- MAIS ARRÊTEZ ! Arrêtez de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Arrêtez de parler de choses que vous ne comprendrez jamais. Vous n'avez jamais participé à ce tournois. Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à la fédération, ni à la commission. Vous ne connaissez pas encore tout ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous ne savez pas. Ce qu'ils font. Ce qu'ils pensent. Pas besoin de se retrouver devant eux. Ils décortiquent chacune de vos action, chacun de vos geste, chaque mot que vous avez prononcé sur un terrain de basket afin de déterminer si vous êtes un élément déviant de la fédération. Vous êtes jugé sur tout. Sur chaque respiration. On cherche tout ce qui peut signifier que vous êtes dangereux pour les autres licenciés. Pour vous virer. Pour pourrir vos rêves les plus précieux. On vous abat comme un vulgaire pion. La commission ne voulait plus de quelqu'un comme moi dans ses rangs. Alors ils m'ont viré. Y'a rien d'autre à dire. J'ai même la lettre si vous en voulez la preuve ! Alors foutez-moi la paix par tous les saints, _je m'énerve en remontant dans ma chambre chercher la dite lettre._ »

Je redescend et lui jette la lettre au visage.

« Maintenant. Sortez d'ici. Je ne veux plus vous revoir chez moi, vous ne serez plus reçu aussi courtoisement si vous osez reposer un pied ici, _je menace_. Sortez. »

Visiblement, il ne se le fera pas dire deux fois. Il remercie Anma pour son accueil et s'excuse du dérangement avant de s'enfuir, la lettre dans sa main. Lorsque la porte claque, mon masque se brise et j'éclate en sanglots. Je hurle et pleure dans les bras d'une Anma désemparée. J'ai mal à la tête, au coeur, partout. J'arrive pas à me calmer. Je suis juste… Dans le noir. Le rouge. Je n'entend rien et je panique. Je n'arrive plus à voir quoi que ce soit. Puis je sombre.

* * *

Bonsoir !

C'est avec quelques semaines de retard (si si) que je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre, un peu court, un peu perturbant aussi, et très amusant à réécrire !

Je me demande encore comment va évoluer cette réécriture, j'ai l'impression qu'un petit changement dans un chapitre prend une plus grosse ampleur sur les autres. C'est amusant oui oui !

On oublie pas que les personnages appartiennent en majorité à J.K Rowling, que le reste sort de ma tête.

Je vous embrasse et n'oubliez pas, s'il y a encore des anomalies, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, l'erreur et humaine et en plus Lily c'était un garçon au départ et Ted une fille et les jumeaux Malfoy n'étaient qu'un seul personnage :)

Une review ou toute trace de votre lecture mettra toujours du baume au coeur des auteurs, donc songez-y lorsque vous lisez une fanfic!

Je vous embrasse encore, demain soir je serais au concert de mon groupe favoris oui oui *o*

Salut et bon week-end !

Bisous ! ;)


	8. Week-end en Paix ?

Ca fait presque un mois que j'ai dégagé Zabini de chez moi. Je dirais même, ça fait exactement trois semaines et quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas entendu m'adresser la parole et que je parviens à l'éviter dès qu'on se croise en dehors d'une salle de classe. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'il n'essayait pas. Juste… On ne peut pas me blâmer de savoir éviter ceux qui peuvent me nuire. Et aujourd'hui, et ce, depuis qu'on est rentrés de Leeds, je considère que Zabini est le nuisible à éviter. A cause de lui je n'ai pas pu parler à Ted depuis près d'un mois. Il ne veut pas me parler, il ne veut pas me voir et surtout, il ne veut pas m'entendre. Par conséquence, papa veille à l'inviter dîner ou déjeuner uniquement lorsque je suis absente. C'est une situation qui devient assez intenable. Papa est trop souvent loin de la maison et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasions de pouvoir profiter de lui lorsqu'il est là. Encore plus maintenant qu'il y a cette… Tension.

Ted est mon meilleur-ami, il me reproche trop de choses, mais il refuse de me parler ou de me laisser m'excuser. En plus de tout ça, il y a Scorpius et Libra qui me regardent bizarrement lorsqu'ils pensent que je ne les vois pas et prennent de plus en plus de distance avec moi et pour le coup, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe.

Je rumine ces sombres pensées en rentrant de ma dernière séance de rééducation.

« _Lily, c'est toi ma grande ?_ Hurle Anma à travers la maison.

\- _Oui Nana, je suis rentrée. Tu es où ?_ Je demande à mon tour.

\- _Dans la cuisine ma chérie,_ indique-t-elle. »

En avançant vers la cuisine, j'entends des chuchotis amusés. Je fronce les sourcils et pose mes affaires sur le sol de l'entrée. Anma va me tailler les oreilles en pointe mais tant pis. Un petit sourire commence à étirer mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans cette maison ? Presque fébrile de ma future découverte, j'entre dans la cuisine et me fiche au seuil avant de me mettre à hurler comme une idiote. Nola, Flinn et même Nate sont en train d'avaler ce qui ressemble à une part de tarte au chocolat tout en me souriant. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque Nola me saute dans les bras et me serre jusqu'à m'étouffer. Je ris en sentant les bras de Flinn nous entourer toutes les deux et nous soulever de terre pour un câlin groupé. Lorsque je sors de leur étreinte, Nate me prend rapidement dans ses bras et dépose un bisou sur ma joue.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ Je demande en rougissant légèrement.

\- _On avait envie de partir en week-end en tête à tête… à tête,_ répond Flinn en serrant Nola et Nate dans ses bras.

\- _Un tête à tête à trois ? Jamais ! Je ne te partage pas Flinn,_ plaisante Nate amusé. _Content de te voir Lily._

 _\- Tu es partie un peu trop vite l'autre jour, on n'a pas eu le temps de profiter de toi_ , fait remarquer Nola en jetant négligemment un coup d'oeil à ses ongles. »

Je baisse les yeux sur mes propres ongles avant de frotter mon avant bras. J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir Nola la dernière fois qu'on avait dû repartir avec Ted. Ce départ signait aussi la fin de mon entente avec lui. Ted semblait tellement pressé ce week-end là que j'en ai oublié mon sweat préféré à la maison. Seul point positif, je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler à Nate. Je soupire et lève les yeux sur mes trois amis.

« _C'est pas grave Lily, ça devait être très difficile de retourner dans le gymnase. Puis Nate nous a dit que Ted était venu te chercher p-_

 _\- C'est ça,_ je la coupe. _Vous restez combien de temps ?_

 _\- Normalement jusqu'à dimanche soir, sauf si tu ne veux pas de nous, dans ce cas on rentre immédiatement,_ ricane Flinn en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- _Arrête tes bêtises Flinn. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que vous me manquiez à ce point. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je vous veux le plus longtemps possible près de moi !_ Je m'exclame en attrapant l'assiette que me tend Anma. Merci. »

En parlant, je m'aperçois que le sentiment d'abandon que j'ai ressenti lors de la dispute avec Ted n'a fait que s'agrandir depuis que les jumeaux ont pris de la distance avec moi et que cette visite est vraiment bénéfique à mon moral.

 _"Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Lily, toute la journée. Mais tu es trop obnubilée par tes amis pour faire attention à la pauvre vieille femme qui s'est occupée de toi pendant presque 17 ans et venir lui dire bonjour !_ Me réprimande gentiment Anma. »

Mes trois amis en rajoutent une couche tandis que je serre ma vieille gouvernante dans mes bras, en m'excusant et en la remerciant d'avoir fait venir ces trois-là.

« _C'est ton père qu'il faudra remercier quand il rentrera, pas moi !_ Rectifie Anma.

\- _Je le ferai_ , j'assure en mangeant un bout de tarte. _Vous avez pu jeter un coup d'oeil à la ville déjà ou vous êtes arrivés y'a pas longtemps ?_

 _\- On t'attendait, on voulait un guide de premier choix !_ Répond Nate en me lançant un regard pénétrant.

- _Anma, on peut sortir ?_

\- _Prends le temps de terminer ton goûter avant de repartir Lily ! On dirait ton père_ , gronde Anma.

\- _Pardon Nana_ , je m'excuse penaude. »

Je les entend ricaner tous les trois. Je profite qu'Anma nous tourne le dos pour leur balancer des miettes de tarte dans la figure... Avant de me faire réprimander par Anma qui a tout vu dans la porte du four. Je rigole et accepte la remontrance de bon cœur, appréciant l'insouciance du moment.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Je me réveille en sursaut aux alentours de huit heures du matin. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi, j'ai les muscles ankylosés et trop douloureux à cause de la séance de hier. Rien que d'y repenser, je souris. Malik ne m'a pas ménagé, surtout que depuis que j'ai eu l'autorisation de reprendre « doucement » le sport, ce fichu kiné s'amuse à augmenter la difficulté à chaque nouvelle séance. Ca fait à peu près trois semaines que j'ai compris que je ne suis plus loin de la fin de cette rééducation et malgré tout ce qui me mine le moral, ça met du baume au cœur. J'avoue que j'en ai plus qu'assez de passer ma journée à l'école et de rentrer pour faire mes devoirs ou mes séances de kiné. J'ai envie de sortir, de faire du shopping pourquoi pas, de faire un jogging quotidien, de porter des sacs de courses lourds, comme tout le monde, d'aider mes camarades à bouger les meubles pour les inter-lycées et peut-être même de participer à ces derniers, rien que pour faire comprendre aux responsables de ce calvaire que non, quoi qu'on en pense, ce n'est pas en faisant tomber Lily Potter dans la forêt qu'on peut l'achever.

« _T'es déjà réveillée Potter ?_ Demande Flinn en se frottant les yeux encore endormi.

\- _Je t'ai réveillé ?_ Je répond en l'observant amusée.

\- _Non, non, je faisais un drôle de rêve. Une fraise allait me manger tout cru si je lui donnais pas des kitkats. Sauf que j'en avais pas. J'aime pas les kitkats. J'aime vraiment pas ç..._ Il se rendort avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. »

Je me retiens difficilement d'exploser de rire. Flinn ne changera jamais j'espère. Toujours égal à lui-même. Dormeur jusqu'au bout de la matinée, fêtard jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'observe la chambre dans laquelle on a passé la nuit tous les quatre. Nate dort sur le sol avec Flinn, Nola à côté de moi dans mon grand lit. Je ne l'ai pas réveillé en sortant de mon pseudo cauchemar. J'entends du bruit qui provient de la cuisine. Anma doit déjà être debout en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je décide de la rejoindre et sors de la chambre sans un bruit. Je ne comprend pas comment elle fait. Il doit être autour de huit heures du matin, mais elle est déjà en train de s'affairer dans la maison. Je soupire en songeant qu'elle aussi resterait toujours égale à elle-même et descend en baillant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon smartphone. Je risque de m'étouffer en visant l'heure : sept heures trente-neuf. C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ? Je grogne en entrant dans la cuisine et embrasse ma nourrice favorite en passant.

« _Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?_ Demande-t-elle en me servant une tasse de thé.

\- _Pas assez Nana..._ Je chouine en posant ma tête contre le panneau de bois de la table.

 _\- Retourne te coucher alors ! C'est le week-end et, à ce que je sache, c'est fait pour se reposer !_ Me sermonne-t-elle.

\- _Je dormirais pas_ , je répond en sortant ma tête de mes bras. _Tu fais quoi ?_

 _\- Des crêpes. Je me suis dis que ça vous ferait plaisir._

 _\- T'es la meilleure. Tu veux de l'aide ?_ Je propose en me levant lentement.

 _\- Touille moi cette pâte à l'aide de tes muscles d'acier pour voir ?_

\- _Lily n'a pas de muscles !_ Lance Nate en arrivant dans la cuisine. _Bonjour Anma,_ sourit-il. _Tu fais trop de bruit Potter,_ me salue-t-il en s'installant sur la chaise que je viens à peine de quitter.

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à mettre des boules quies ce soir_ , je propose en souriant. _Ou Anma pourrait te préparer l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis afin que sa seigneurie Nate puisse dormir convenablement !_

 _\- On se calme Tigrou, je disais ça pour rire_ , il rit. »

Je m'étouffe outrée. De quel droit est-ce qu'il utilise ce fichu surnom qui fait uniquement référence à mes cheveux ?! Anma se moque de moi et sert un thé chaud à Nate tandis que je continue de mélanger la pâte à crêpes. Lorsqu'on fait cuire les crêpes, je repense aux nombreuses fois où Nola Anma et moi avons fait des gaufres et des crêpes lorsqu'on était plus petites. Nola a toujours été fourrée chez nous, et Anma nous a servi de nourrice à toutes les deux. Comme ses parents travaillent énormément et qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres enfants, Nola est venue trouver chez nous une seconde fratrie, bien plus bruyante et présente que ce qu'elle peut trouver chez elle. Maman raconte souvent que Nola est apparue sur le palier de la maison un matin après l'aménagement des Bradley parce qu'elle a vu ses « nouveaux frères et sœurs à la fenêtre hier ». C'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue ma meilleure-amie, ma jumelle démoniaque arrivée un an trop tôt et dans la mauvaise famille comme dit Flinn. Même Ted a appris à supporter sa présence, malgré toute la jalousie qu'il a pu éprouver envers elle dans les premiers temps.

Tous nos souvenirs d'enfance se déroulent autour de ceux de l'autre et sont tous raccrochés ensemble. Aucune de nous ne souhaiterait échanger ça. Flinn, lui est arrivé lorsqu'on est entré au collège. Mes parents divorçaient, Harry passait trop de temps à Manchester pour l'entreprise de ses parents et Ginny n'a pas supporté la distance, du coup ils se sont séparés. C'est Flinn qui m'a aidé à recoller les morceaux, ses parents se sont séparés durant les premières années de sa vie et il m'a aidé à surmonter cette très longue et très mauvaise période grâce au basket.

Nate est apparu à ce moment là aussi, plus ou moins. Ses parents ont déménagé à Leeds lorsqu'on était en troisième année. A cette époque, Nola, Flinn et moi commencions à peser dans les équipes de basket du collège, cette année-là j'ai été nommée capitaine et alors que Flinn semblait prédestiné à prendre le même poste que moi, Nate, petit nouveau et petit prodige du basket a été nommé à sa place. Mais Flinn qui aime bien s'amuser en a été ravi et Nate, parce que nos rôles étaient les mêmes, est devenu un très bon ami, pour nous trois.

Je souris en repensant à ces moments-là et sursaute en sentant une odeur de brûlé. Je contemple mon œuvre désemparée. Je suis restée plongée dans le passé si longtemps ? Je soupire et jette le carnage avant de replonger la cuillère dans la pâte.

« _Heureusement que je m'occupe de faire les repas,_ me taquine Anma en me sortant de la gazinière. _Va finir ton thé dans le salon, les résultats sportifs vont bientôt être annoncés_. »

J'acquiesce et file dans le salon sans demander mon reste. Nate est déjà assis dans le canapé en train de siroter son thé. Je m'installe à côté de lui, le dos raide et rive mon regard sur la télévision qui diffuse les différents résultats footballistiques de la veille.

« _Anma m'a viré de la cuisine avant même que je ne puisse proposer mon aide_ , souffle Nate penaud. »

Je ricane et pose ma tasse sur la table basse. Lorsque je me réinstalle, je sens sa main se poser sur la mienne et fait mine de ne rien remarquer en remettant mes cheveux en place et ma main loin de la sienne.

« _Lily,_ il soupire. _Il faut peut-être qu'on en parle non ?_

 _\- Je…_

\- _Si tu veux me dire que tu ne ressens plus les mêmes choses qu'avant « l'accident » comme tu l'appelles, je sais._

\- _Nate_ , je supplie les yeux baissés sur mes genoux.

\- _Je veux juste crever l'abcès capitaine_ , sourit Nate. »

Je le regarde étonnée.

« _J'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous quand tu n'as plus répondu à aucun de mes appels ni de mes messages._

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas furieux contre moi, Nate ?_ Je demande en me tournant face à lui.

 _\- Parce que ça ne sert à rien Lily. Puis… Anna est une petite-amie agréable, amusante et surtout, adorable_ , sourit-il l'air crétin. »

Je souris à mon tour soulagée et le prend dans mes bras.

« _Bah voyons, ça évite tout contact physique quand ça croit que t'es seul et dès que ça sait qu'il y a une nana, ça se jette dans mes bras !_

 _\- Idiot_ , je souffle. _Tu m'as laissé ramer avec toi pour le seul plaisir de me voir galérer, hein ?_

 _\- Hm hm. C'est l'idée oui. Il faut que tu apprennes à exprimer les choses.. Puis ça te servira de leçon ! Je suis sûr que des dizaines de garçons sont à tes pieds dans ton nouvel établissement et tu dois les tourmenter avec ton joli minois de Potter._

 _\- Euh… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Je m'étonne.

 _\- Et on dit que les filles ont un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses…_

 _\- Hé !_ »

Aux termes de deux heures passées à commenter les résultats de la NBA et à finalement aider Anma à préparer le reste du petit déjeuner, Nola et Flinn apparaissent. On déjeuner dans une ambiance si bonne enfant que j'ai l'impression d'être à Leeds et que James et Albus vont débarquer d'un instant à l'autre en grommelant des menaces de morts sur les jumeaux qui viennent de les réveiller. Nate se moque gentiment de Flinn qui nie s'être réveillé deux heures plus tôt après son étrange rêve. Un pot de pâte à tartiner et une bouteille de crème fouettée vidés plus tard, on est tous échoués sur les canapés du salon, le ventre plein.

« _Vous avez prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?_

\- _On avait pensé emmener Lily faire fondre un petit peu de sa graisse sur le terrain de basket, mais c'est peut-être encore un petit peu trop tôt_ , répond Flinn en pinçant le gras qui s'est formé sur mes hanches.

 _\- Hé !_

\- _Ou un jogging, mais..._ Continu Nola.

\- _C'est une bonne idée tu ne penses pas Lily ?_ Fait Anma. _Et vous pourrez prendre un ballon de football. Ca vous changera un peu du basket !_

 _\- Tu as le droit de faire du sport toi ?_ S'étonne Nate.

- _Hé bien... Techniquement Malik refuse de me laisser pratiquer en dehors de mes séances de rééducation, pour éviter les risques inutiles qui pourraient soit-disant foirer son travail. Après il suffit que je fasse attention à mon épaule je pense_ , j'explique en frottant la peau qu'on m'a pincé.

- _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ?_ S'agite Nola.

- _On pourra même prendre un ballon de foot, j'ai vu un stade hier soir._

 _\- Je veux pas faire de foot moi !_ Je m'écrie. »

Amna sourit et argue que ça me fera le plus grand bien. Elle indique la remise à Flinn et demande aux deux autres de me ménager de peur de me voir ramper jusqu'à mon lit le soir-même.

« _Ne t'en fais pas Anma, on va prendre soin d'elle !_ Lui assure Nola un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- _C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète !_ Rit-elle.

\- _Ne me laisse pas aller avec eux alors ! Interdis-moi de sortir Nana, retiens-moi par pitié !_ Je la supplie alors que Nate me tire à l'étage pour qu'on se change. _**NANAAAA !**_ Je hurle lorsqu'il m'enferme dans ma chambre avec l'ordre que je me change. »

Ils éclatent tous de rire tandis que j'enfile un short, un tee-shirt et un sweater en grognant sous les rires de Nola qui se change avec moi. Une fois les baskets au pied et le ballon dans les bras, on file en direction du stade en trottinant. Sans réelle surprise, je cours bien plus lentement et difficilement qu'eux trois. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes j'ai la respiration sifflante et l'écart se creuse entre eux et moi alors qu'ils, enfin je le soupçonne, me ménagent un peu, la menace d'une Anma en furie s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit planant. Je ricane en songeant qu'elle les enfermerait peut-être à la cave comme lorsqu'on était enfant afin de compter les araignées. Lorsque je lève les yeux pour regarder où ils en sont par rapport à moi, je jure et accélère de façon drastique. Ces abrutis ont entamé un sprint sans rien me dire. Je parviens à réduire l'écart sur les cent derniers mètres non sans beaucoup de mal et tombe sur les fesses les jambes écartées en tentant avec difficulté à reprendre mon souffle sous leurs rires.

« _Bande d'enfoirés_ , je grogne haletante. _Je vais crever, je geins._ »

Leurs rire redoublèrent, vite suivis du mien. Flinn fait rouler le ballon de football jusqu'à ma tête et s'allonge à côté de moi en attendant que Nate et Nola reviennent avec les bouteilles d'eau. On laisse nos regards dériver sur les nuages au gré de nos envies, silencieux. Flinn a des choses à dire, je le sens à la manière dont il se tend lorsqu'il tente de cracher le morceau. Je l'entend soupirer et finalement :

« _On t'en veut tu sais ?_ Fini par dire Flinn. _Pas vraiment. Enfin pas au point de te faire la gueule comme des enfants, mais c'est très difficile d'avaler la pilule._

 _\- Je sais,_ je soupire en fermant les yeux. _Mais je ne m'excuserai pas, tu le sais._

 _\- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si on était venu avec toi ce matin-là._

 _\- Non, mais ils nous auraient peut-être passé à tabac et laissés à l'article de la mort dans un faussé._

 _\- Tu exagères les choses_ , râle Nola en revenant bouteilles d'eaux dans les bras.

- _Pas vraiment_ , je souffle en regardant mes mains. _J'ai été projetée à travers la forêt en contre-bas, intentionnellement. Ils vous auraient fait quoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas dénoncé lorsqu'on t'a demandé si tu étais tombée seule ?_ Lance Nate en m'ouvrant une bouteille d'eau. »

Je le fixe un instant sans rien dire.

« _Aucune idée. Peut-être parce que ce sont de très bons joueurs quoi qu'on en dise ?_

 _\- Conneries_ , grognent Flinn et Nola en cœur _. De bons joueurs ça se retrouve._

 _\- Non. Tu le comprendras sûrement un jour Nola. Même si c'est la galère en ce moment avec l'équipe, bientôt tu comprendras à quel point elle est soudée et combien tu peux compter sur elle pour la porter au sommet_ , je souffle avant de vider la moitié de ma bouteille en deux gorgées. »

J'observe les visages fermés de Nola et Flinn. Nate semble satisfait de ce que je viens de dire quoiqu'un peu contrarié.

« _Vois où ça t'a mené de compter sur ton équipe Lily. Deux de tes filles on fichu le bordel et ont réussi à t'évincer de l'équipe, du lycée et du basket-ball en moins de vingt-quatre heures,_ fait remarquer Nola. _Et les résultats sont suffisamment médiocres pour que je me pose des questions._

 _\- Oui mais bizarrement, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait…_ j'avoue en vidant le reste de ma bouteille.

\- _C'est parce que tu es une imbécile,_ souffle Flinn en écrasant sa bouteille. »

Le silence qui suit est plus léger que les précédents. Nola et Flinn, même s'ils ont encore du mal à accepter ce que j'ai fait comprendront bientôt pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi. Nate semble satisfait de mes paroles et me sourit ravi. Doucement il m'aide à me relever. Je me sens d'un coup plus légère, contente qu'ils acceptent mon geste. Leur approbation est pour moi aussi importante que celle de Ted, leur confiance me fait du bien et m'aide à toujours aller de l'avant.

« _Bon et si on se la faisait cette partie de foot ?_ Sourit Flinn en sautant sur ses pieds. »

Nola se relève immédiatement et vole la balle à Flinn en riant comme une dément. Je grogne un bon coup, hurle de désespoir et fini par partir à la poursuite de la balle tant bien que mal. Le football est un sport que j'ai du mal à apprécier. Comment un jeu de balle ne pouvait-il se jouer qu'avec les pieds ? Et puis tout ce cinéma autour d'un sport aussi simple… Non décidément, je ne peux pas comprendre.

« _Les gars je déteste le foot_ , je râle.

\- _Si tu gagnes, je me teins les cheveux en bleu_ , me défie Nola.

\- _Encore un pari débile..._

 _\- C'est parce que je suis sûr de gagner Nathanaël_ , ricane-t-elle.

\- _C'est ce qu'on va voir. Chacun pour soi, aucune alliance n'est autorisée_ , rappelle Flinn.

\- _C'est partie !_ »

La partie dura quasiment une heure. Une heure durant laquelle j'essayais plus ou moins de prendre la balle à Flinn ou à Nola discrètement aidée de Nate avec qui j'avais tout de même conclu une alliance plus tôt sous prétexte que mon épaule me désavantageait. Ce qui ne me réussit pas vraiment puisque après avoir mangé le gazon pour la quinzième fois, j'hurle que j'abandonne.

« Cool, j'ai droit de te filer un gage alors, sourit Nola.

\- _Quoi ? Hors de questio-_

 _\- Cap ou pas cap de teindre une mèche de ta chevelure en violet ?_ Me provoque-t-elle.

- _Je refuse de teindre mes cheveux d'une quelconque couleur !_

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas les couleurs de ton équipe de basket ?!_ S'indigne Nate.

 _\- Quoi ?! Si, oui, bien sûr !_ Je me rattrape paniquée.

\- _Parfait, on ira te faire cette mèche après manger alors_ , se réjouit Flinn.

 _\- Mais..._ »

Les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Ca ne sert à rien de parlementer avec mes amis de toute manière. J'abdique et vole le ballon des mains de Nola pour jouer à le faire voler de plus en plus haut avec mes pieds. Nate donne un gros coup dans le ballon et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du terrain avec. S'en suit une grande bataille entre les deux capitaines de Bradford et moi. Lorsque je parviens à les faire tomber tous les deux l'un sur l'autre et à leur faire manger le gazon, je me tourne vers Flinn fière comme un paon. Je l'aperçois à l'autre bout du terrain en train de discuter avec six jeunes. Je m'approche lentement et reconnais Lysander, le frère de ce dernier, Josh, Liam et les jumeaux Malfoy. Je grimace mentalement et tente de prendre la tangente, mais une masse s'abat sur mon dos me faisant crier de surprise. Nate éclate de rire et me fiche de l'herbe dans la bouche fier de lui. Mes sept amis – bientôt peut-être plus - se retournent vers la source du bruit, moi, et je tente de leur sourire avec difficulté, Nola s'amusant à me balancer l'herbe sur la tête comme Nate et à faire rebondir le ballon sur ma tête.

« _K.O. Potter. Nola 2 – Lily 1, désolé bébé, mais tu perds encore une fois,_ s'amuse Flinn en me tendant la main pour me relever. »

Je me redresse lentement et m'époussette avant de sourire aux six arrivants, légèrement crispée. Je baisse les yeux lorsque je croise le regard furieux de Scorpius et frotte mes bras mal à l'aise. Liam me serre dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était. Je déglutis et m'écarte rapidement gênée. Je leur présente brièvement mes trois amis.

« _On allait y aller nous, hein les gars ?_ Lança Lily légèrement tendu.

\- _Oh ! C'est dommage ça ! On allait vous proposer de faire un match, un petit cinq contre cinq_ , propose Scamander en souriant. »

Je jette un regard paniqué à Nola. D'un clin d'oeil, elle acquiesce et prétexte que l'heure du déjeuner est proche pour nous faire prendre conger, arguant qu'Anma serait bien capable de nous faire manger dans la cave parce que nous avons trop de retard. Flinn fronce les sourcils déçu, mais salue mes camarades de classe avant de filer vers la sortie du stade en trottinant aux côtés de Nola. Je les suis plus lentement, pensant entraîner Nate dans mon sillage, mais il profite de mon inattention pour crier :

« _Au fait Malfoy, je m'appelle Nate Strafford !_ »

Je manque de trébucher en l'entendant et m'arrête pour regarder les réactions de mes camarades. Nate revient vers moi tout sourire et poursuit sa route en voyant que je ne continue pas ma course. J'observe Scorpius dont l'humeur déjà mauvaise semble s'être empirée. Zut. Liam tente un vague sourire dans ma direction, mais je l'ignore, repartant vers ma maison le ventre serré. Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait attendu, je prend un raccourcis et arrive à peine avant eux sur la pelouse. Soufflant comme un bœuf, je les laisse rentrer avant moi et profiter des douches. Je ne suis définitivement plus dans le coup, je songe en poussant la porte.

« _Tu as bien couru ma grande_ ? Me demande gentiment Anma en refermant la porte derrière moi.

\- _Oui Nana, on a fait le grand tour pour rejoindre le stade, on a fait une partie de football_ , je raconte en grimaçant, _puis on a croisé les jumeaux, Liam et Lysander avec son frère. Et maintenant je ne rêve plus que d'une bonne grosse douche et de me réveiller dans mille ans. J'ai déjà tellement de courbatures à cause de la séance de hier…_ Je geins en montant les escaliers. _Au fait Anma, Papa a dit quand il rentrait ?_

 _\- Il attends encore après un très gros client qui ne se décide toujours pas à signer, il fait un détour par Miami pour le contrat Meynard et il rentre après. Je pense qu'il sera là mercredi en fin de journée comme d'habitude, il reste jamais plus longtemps loin de la maison. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Lily. Les difficultés auxquelles il a dû faire face le mois dernier sont derrière lui._

 _\- Oh… Ouais, ok..._ »

Je grimpe rapidement jusqu'au palier et tente de trouver une salle de bain de libre. D'après la voix qui chante, Flinn se douche dans la mienne, Nola est dans celle des jumeaux et Nate celle de James. Il ne reste plus que celle d'Albus. J'allume les jets d'eau et me déshabille avant de filer sous l'eau chaude profitant de l'eau et la chaleur pour masser mes muscles endoloris.

Sous l'eau je repense au geste de Nate et à l'attitude des jumeaux Malfoy depuis quelques temps… Ils n'auraient tout de même pas pu découvrir que. En fait probablement, oui. A vrai dire, si l'on tape Lily Potter sur google, on trouve énormément d'articles sur grand-mère Lily, mais entre deux on peut trouver quelques articles de la presse locale sur l'équipe. Oh pitié pas ça, pas ça, pas ça. Je plonge ma tête sous le jet d'eau chaude et vide ma tête. Pour l'instant Lily, profite de tes meilleurs-amis et de ton week-end.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« _Allez fait pas cette tête Lily, on se voit dans quelques jours pour les inter-lycées !_ Rit Nola en voyant ma mine triste.

\- _Et même moins puisqu'on arrive la veille avec les jumeaux_ , ajoute Flinn un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Vous auriez pu partir ce soir quand même..._ Je grogne en serrant les garçons dans ses bras.

\- _On a une dissertation à rendre pour demain et on a préféré arriver plus tôt pour te faire la surprise, on ne peut pas tout avoir, mais dans moins de deux semaines, tu vas devoir nous supporter tous les jours pendant quinze longs jours,_ souligne Nate en posant son sac dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- _Tu voudras même nous virer de chez toi tu verras_ ! Rit Flinn alors que je serre Nola dans mes bras.

 _\- Jamais de la vie. Filez ou vous n'aurez jamais le temps de faire votre dissertation,_ je soupire.

- _A dans deux semaines Potter_ ! Lancent-ils en même temps alors que les portières se claquent.

\- _A plus les gars_. »

La voiture disparaît lentement au coin de la rue avant d'accélérer. Je souffle dépitée. Deux jours ce n'est vraiment pas suffisant. Je reste plantée devant le portail quelques minutes, espérant vainement qu'ils fassent demi tour et me disent que c'était une blague. Mais la voiture ne revient pas. Je grogne frustrée et rentre. A peine dans le salon, Anma m'appelle et me demande de l'aider à porter du linge à l'étage. Je m'active et une fois fini, je me plonge dans mes devoirs songeant à Ted en apercevant une photo de nous deux devant une grande coupe de glace lorsque j'avais quatorze ans.

« _Il serait peut-être temps d'aller chez lui Lily_ , je marmonne à voix haute. _Il va bien finir par m'écouter…_ »

Je ricane de ma propre idiotie. Ted Lupin est la personne la plus bornée qu'il existe, quoi qu'on en dise. Et en ce moment, puisqu'il est énervé contre moi, je ne pourrai pas lui faire changer d'avis. Je repense aux sept dernières lettres que je lui ai écrit et que j'ai rangé dans mon tiroir. Demain j'irais les poser sur son bureau. En attendant, je vais en écrire une autre.

« _Lily, ta mère a appelé._ »

Je sursaute et lève les yeux de ma lettre quasiment terminée. Anma me regarde la mine sombre. Je déglutis.

« _Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?_ Je demande craintive la gorge nouée.

- _Remus a été transféré à l'hôpital ce matin, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais ils ont réussi à le stabiliser._

\- _Le diagnostique Nana…_ Je geins tremblante.

\- _Cancer. Il récidive._ »

* * *

Bonjour !

Vous allez bien ? Pas trop chaud ? Pas trop mauvais temps ?

Voici le chapitre 8 après plus d'un mois d'attendre voire deux (?)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Les personnages appartiennent en partie à J.K Rowling, le reste sort de ma tête.

Profitez du frais ou du soleil et de vos vacances ou non.

A bientôt,

Bisous!


	9. Au sommet Ou à nouveau sur les fesses

Je lâche ce que j'ai dans mes mains. « Son cancer récidive. ». Non. Non. NON ! Pas Remus. Pas encore. Remus n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Il n'a jamais fumé, ne s'est jamais drogué, a toujours eu une pratique sportive régulière. Et pourtant il se bat contre ce foutu cancer depuis dix ans déjà. Beaucoup auraient déjà laissé la maladie gagner. Mais pas Remus. Pour sa famille et ses amis il s'est toujours battu contre la maladie.

La couleur quitte mon visage. Un seul nom tourne dans ma tête après cette annonce. Teddy. Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Si je viens de l'apprendre, Ted ne doit pas savoir depuis très longtemps. Et il doit être dans un sale état. Fébrile j'enfile une paire de baskets et fourre mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. John le chauffeur m'attend près de la voiture comme s'il savait. Je monte, il me sourit faiblement pour me réconforter et fonce jusqu'à l'appartement de mon meilleur-ami. Peu importe les froids entre nous aujourd'hui. Remus est son père, il est mon parrain et on doit rester unis pour lui, pour faire face à la maladie. Parce que ce n'est que le début des problèmes.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Une fois dans son immeuble, je sonne et tambourine à sa porte. Je sens les voisins m'épier à travers les judas, s'assurer que leur mignon petit voisin n'a pas de problèmes avec la folle à laquelle je ressemble en ce moment-même. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Teddy fini par déverrouiller la porte le visage défait. J'entre et referme immédiatement la porte derrière moi. Ted s'est déjà rassis sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce les yeux dans le vague, les coudes sur ses genoux. On dirait que le monde lui est tombé sur les épaules et qu'une mouche pourrait le faire s'écrouler. Mon ventre se tord, les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'inspire et m'approche de lui.

« Tout va bien aller Ted. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, ok ? Parrain est suffisamment fort pour passer par-dessus une nouvelle fois. Et on sera tous là pour l'aider. Tu m'entends ? Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas. Personne ne lâche. On s'accroche tous ensemble. Il est entre les mains des meilleurs. Il va guérir et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Je répète ces mots plusieurs fois, pour le rassurer et pour me convaincre que j'ai raison. Ted ressemble à une coquille vide entre mes bras. Ce constat fait couler les larmes sur mes joues et trembler ma voix mais je continue de répéter ces mots, inlassablement. Il finit par réagir lorsque quelques gouttes salées glissent dans son cou. Ses bras me rendent enfin mon étreinte et finalement je l'entends soupirer bruyamment.

« Idiote. N'essaie pas de me réconforter alors que tu es celle qui en as le plus besoin. »

Je relève la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils. Sa mine est pâle, ses yeux cernés et son visage teinté de peur. Je renifle et essuie les larmes au coin de mes yeux en vain, d'autres viennent prendre leur place.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée Teddy.

\- Je sais Lily. Je sais. »

Je souris faiblement presque soulagée qu'il m'ait presque pardonné. Un petit rire passe mes lèvres en constatant que je suis celle qui est dans le plus mauvais état.

« Je viens pour te porter du réconfort et c'est moi qui pleure… Je suis tellement inutile, je ricane.

\- J'étais au courant que papa risquait de récidiver depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer.

\- Depuis Leeds, je comprends alors.

\- Oui. J'ai trouvé des documents de l'hôpital en fouillant dans les dossiers sur son bureau. Quand j'ai vu les résultats des derniers tests de mon père… J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème, j'ai pété les plombs et j'ai quitté la maison. Et je me suis mal comporté avec toi Lily. Excuse-moi. »

Je l'observe un instant, silencieuse. Ses yeux expriment autant de tristesse que de sincérité. J'ai la gorge nouée et les yeux qui piquent. J'arrive à peine à grogner un « on oublie ça ». Le sourire qu'il m'offre en retour me détend considérablement. Toutes les disputes des dernières semaines s'envolent dans un coin de la tête et soulagent l'étau sur ma poitrine rendu plus lourd par l'annonce de la maladie de Remus.

« Comment as-tu fait pour gérer tout ça, seul, tout ce te- »

Le bruit de vaisselle brisée me fait sursauter. Je fronce les sourcils en sentant Teddy se tendre à mes côtés. Hésitante je me lève et m'approche de la cuisine en échappant au geste inconscient de Ted pour me retenir.

« Aurais-tu adopté un chat ? Je plaisante en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine. »

J'entre dans la cuisine et reste bloquée sur le pas en voyant que ce n'est pas un chat qui est présent dans la pièce mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et de surtout beaucoup plus humain. La main crispée sur la poignée, je referme la porte le visage inexpressif et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu… as trouvé un chat ? Fini par me demander Ted en posant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Non. Juste une vermine, je réponds sèchement en retirant mon bras.

\- Lily… soupire Ted. J'aurais voulu t'en parler il y a un moment. Mais tout est arrivé tellement vite que… »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et des pas résonnent dans le salon. Les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol, je ne fais pas attention au nouvel arrivant. Ted soupire, fait un geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et je l'entends déposer un plateau sur la petite table avant de s'exécuter. Je serre les poings et me mord la lèvre pour ne pas dire un mot de travers à cause de la fureur qui m'envahit. Je me sens de nouveau dépassée et aucune pensée cohérente ne parvient à mon cerveau. Je reste fixée sur mon idée : j'ai été remplacée.

Voilà pourquoi Teddy ne semble pas aussi détruit face aux récents événements. Voilà pourquoi il refuse de me parler depuis tout ce temps. Parce que je suis persuadée qu'Il y est pour quelque chose. Il a voulu m'éloigner pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre lui et moi parce qu'il aurait eu moins à s'en faire pour lui. Plus je m'enfonce dans mes pensées, plus je me crispe et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je n'entends plus rien, mes oreilles bourdonnent et ils pourraient m'adresser la parole que je n'entendrais absolument rien. Ted m'a remplacée bon sang ! Par cet abruti. Par ce gars qui n'a pas arrêté de me…

« LILY ! Hurle une voix alors qu'une main s'abat sur mon bras. »

Je sursaute, relâchant immédiatement mes poings. Mon corps se décontracte très lentement et peu à peu je ressens des tiraillements dans mon épaule. Je grimace. Les bras de mon meilleur-ami m'entourent.

« Lily, reviens parmi nous, souffle Ted dans mon oreille. Oublie tout ce à quoi tu songeais. Il est hors de question de te remplacer, tu m'entends ? Dit-il en massant mon épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici alors ? Je murmure les yeux à moitié clos. »

Je me détends faiblement sous les attentions de Teddy qui semble hésiter sur ses mots. A cet instant, il me fait penser à son père. Remus prend toujours le temps de peser les mots qu'il utilise lorsqu'il doit annoncer des choses délicates. En songeant à mon parrain je sursaute.

« Je…

\- Oublie Ted. On aura le temps d'en parler plus tard. Visiblement vous avez pris soin de mon meilleur-ami Monsieur Zabini, je dis froidement.

\- Hé bien…

\- Vous êtes la personne que j'exècre le plus en ce moment, en pole position devant mon ancien professeur de chimie. Mais merci d'avoir si bien pris soin de lui alors que j'en ai été incapable, j'énonce calmement en me levant. J'ai encore du travail et tu es entre de bonnes main Ted. On se voit demain à l'école. »

Je souris et l'embrasse avant de quitter l'appartement. John m'attend dans le hall de l'immeuble et m'ouvre la portière de la voiture une fois arrivée à celle-ci. Dire que je suis sur le cul est un euphémisme. Pendant que je me battais contre cet abruti, Ted et lui batifolaient ?! Est-ce qu'ils s'amusaient de mes réactions aussi ? Tout de même pas, Ted n'est pas comme ça. Non vraiment pas.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Ca fait presque une semaine que Nola, Nate et Flinn sont rentré. Ils reviennent à la maison dans moins de dix jours accompagnés de mes jumeaux. Finalement le temps est passé très vite je songe en entrant dans la salle de Zabini. Tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Je grogne en m'installant à ma place. Oui je suis en avance et après ? Depuis dimanche, je me sens obligée de faire une trève avec lui et de me faire oublier à défaut de m'entendre avec lui. Comme un accord tacite, j'arrive à l'heure et me fond dans la masse d'élèves, en échange il me fiche la paix. Enfin du moins c'est ce que je comprends.

Le reste de la classe arrive au compte-goutte comme chaque jeudi midi. Beaucoup entrent en avance en classe afin de pouvoir discuter avec le professeur. Tous trouvent qu'en raison de son jeune âge il est facile de discuter avec lui et en effet avec Ted, il est l'un des plus à même de comprendre les élèves. Pour beaucoup, il s'approche du meilleur enseignant du lycée. Je le trouve seulement bon dans ce qu'il fait et terriblement énervant. La sonnerie retentit, les derniers se dépêchent d'entrer et on s'installe tranquillement alors qu'il retourne au tableau.

« Bon ! On va commencer et tant pis pour les retardataires, ils rattraperont. Même mademoiselle Potter est à l'heure donc on peut dire que nous sommes au complet, sourit-il joyeusement. »

Tout le monde rit, alors je me force à sourire tandis que j'aperçois de la gratitude dans les yeux de mon professeur. Il débute son cours en rappelant ce que nous avons vu lundi et poursuit son cours en nous laissant prendre des notes. Scorpius arrive à ce moment-là, essoufflé d'avoir probablement couru. Zabini le laisse entrer en lui demandant la raison de son retard. Comme à son habitude le blond monte une histoire à dormir debout et le prof le coupe en le priant d'aller s'asseoir au plus vite entre Spencer et moi.

« On ne t'a pas vu ce midi, lâche-t-il avant même d'avoir posé ses fesses sur son siège.

\- J'étais au téléphone avec mes frangins, je réponds machinalement en continuant d'écrire peu impressionnée par l'animosité dont il fait preuve.

\- De Manchester ? Me demande-t-il fraichement.

\- Parfaitement. Tu as un problème avec ça Malfoy ? C'est parce que j'ai grandi à Manchester que tu agis comme un véritable connard en ce moment Malfoy ? »

J'abandonne ma prise de notes pour me tourner franchement vers Scorpius qui n'a toujours pas sorti ses affaires. Il est si insupportable depuis quelques jours que j'ai envie de lui balancer deux ou trois gifles qu'il m'explique enfin pourquoi il et comme ça.

« Pardon ?!

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Scorp'. Oui, j'étais au téléphone avec mes jumeaux. De Manchester effectivement. Et après ? On pourrait vivre à Chelsea ou Lisbonne que ce serait pareil tu ne penses pas ? Je murmure agacée.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dis que tu étais cap-

\- Malfoy, Potter ! Si je vous dérange, dites-le-moi, je me tairais ! Rouspète Zabini de son tableau.

\- Lily a commencé, m'accuse Malfoy le visage fermé comme un môme.

\- Aucune chance, je ricane en poursuivant ma prise de note.

\- Alors change de place Scorpius, il n'y aura plus de bruit ainsi, répond-il du tac au tac sous son air scandalisé.

\- On finira cette discussion après le cours Potter, crache-t-il en se levant. »

Je ricane méchamment tandis qu'il quitte sa place pour aller s'asseoir devant. La leçon du jour porte sur les différentes façons de prendre l'information sur le terrain, les différences entre un débutant et un expert ainsi que les différents besoins en fonction des sports. Selon Zabini, le principe est le même pour tous les sports d'équipe. Personnellement j'ai quelques réserves puisque les besoins sont différents selon les situations et les sports. Lentement je lève la main et expose mon point de vue, vite rejoins par d'autres élèves et Zabini nous propose de démontrer nos points de vue sur un devoir pour la semaine prochaine.

« S'il vous plaît écrivez-moi au moins trois pages et illustrez-moi le tout d'exemples. A lundi. »

Un brouhaha infernal s'élève alors que la fin du cours sonne. Tout le monde sort rapidement, moi dans les premières, cherchant à éviter Zabini et Scorpius. Je me faufile jusqu'à mon casier comme une petite souris quand une main s'abat sur mon bras.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu venais de Manchester ? Demande de nouveau Scorpius agacé.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant. La ville d'où je viens ne change pas la personne que je suis je crois.

\- Je pensais qu'on était amis, qu'on était assez proche pour que tu nous dises ce genre de choses, mais il a fallu que Josh et Lysander fassent faire des recherches sur toi…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ? Vous êtes complètement fous ! On s'en moque d'où je viens. Je vis à Liverpool maintenant, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Ce que j'ai vécu ou fait dans le passé n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que je suis à présent ! Tu accordes trop d'importance aux choses futiles.

\- Parce que c'est quelque chose de futile que de se dire que j'ai été pote avec l'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Manchester, qui est on le rappelle quand même la meilleure équipe du championnat ?!

\- Alors c'est à cause de ça ?! Parce que tu penses que je suis là pour...? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? Les gars n'ont pas besoin que je leur dise comment vous êtes sur le terrain pour vous foutre une raclée ! Si je n'ai rien dit c'était pour me protéger moi, pas pour pouvoir vous espionner à ma guise ! »

Scorpius me jette un regard éloquent. Je respire profondément pour me calmer et le fixe dans les yeux cherchant à déterminer s'il est sérieux ou non.

« Tu es vraiment trop con. »

Je me dégage de sa prise sous son regard courroucé et quitte le couloir pour rejoindre notre prochain cours, agacée.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Scorp'. Un jour vous êtes les meilleurs potes du monde, le lendemain vous seriez capable de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre pour vous tabasser. Tu m'expliques ?! Demande Josh en rangeant son plateau face à moi.

\- Rien laisse. Il est juste trop con, je grogne en croquant amèrement dans un morceau de carotte rageant toujours au sujet des recherches qu'ils ont fait sur moi.

\- Et toi aussi visiblement, lâche-t-il en se levant. Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire la gueule et de tout nous reporter dessus, vous nous appelez. »

Etonnée, je le regarde quitter la table et aller s'installer avec un groupe de la classe de Lysander. Ce dernier ne doit pas être très loin... Vingt mètres plus loin, la même scène est en train de se dérouler, les jumeaux déjeunent et Lysander quitte la table pour rejoindre Josh et ses amis. Je soupire, lassée. Libra a pris le parti de son frère mais se contente de m'ignorer tandis que son frère m'a ouvertement déclaré la guerre. Je soupire et quitte le réfectoire après avoir posé mon plateau à la plonge. Cette semaine est décidément la plus pourrit de l'année.

Je me faufile à l'arrière du lycée, où personne n'est sensé me trouver et repense aux derniers événements en allumant une cigarette. La visite des gars, le retour de papa un nouveau contrat en poche et des idées plein la tête pour l'organisation de l'annuelle réception de fin d'année de l'entreprise Potter, les dernières séances de rééducation qui m'ont été très bénéfique, la rechute de Remus, les grosses réunions de fin de préparation des inter-lycées et ma dispute avec Scorpius hier.

La rechute de Rem' et Scorpius font de cette semaine la pire du mois. En rencontrant Scorpius et Libra, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mes meilleurs-amis, mais leur attitude... J'expire une bouffée lentement, songeant que dès que les choses commencent à aller mieux, de la merde recommence à me tomber sur le coin de la tronche au goutte à goutte. Pas que je trouve cela insupportable, mais viendra un moment où je vais péter un plomb je pense…

« Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée, mademoiselle Potter. »

Un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres. J'écrase mon mégot contre le mur et range le déchet dans ma poche.

« De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Lupin, je demande innocemment.

\- Petite menteuse. Puis c'est mauvais pour la santé Lily et tu me fais peur quand tu fumes.

\- Ted s'il te plaît… Je souffle lasse. Ce n'est pas comme si je fumais tout le temps en plus, seulement quand le stress est trop intense. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Leo essaie de te parler depuis plusieurs jours, il m'a dit que c'était important, il ne veut pas m'expliquer, mais il semble penser que tu dois savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me suis pas énervée l'autre jour en le voyant que je vais devenir sa meilleure-amie Ted ! Je me moque de ce qu'il veut, je m'énerve en partant.

\- Lily, s'il te plaît… Soupire le médecin en me laissant passer, exaspéré. »

Mais je m'en moque. Ils commencent tous à me casser les pieds à me courir après pour ensuite me jeter à la figure que je suis une connasse de première. Au lieu d'aller à mon prochain cours, je vide mon casier en fourrant tout dans mon sac à dos et prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser un professeur ou le proviseur et file jusqu'à la voiture sans faire attention aux personnes autour et surtout au regard noir de Scorpius qui doit m'observer depuis que je suis sortie du bâtiment.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

Lorsque je pénètre dans la maison, une douce odeur de tarte tatin envahit mes narines. Je soupire de bonheur. Roi des nourrices, je te remercie d'avoir mis Anma sur le chemin de ma famille. J'entre dans la cuisine alors qu'Anma sort la tarte du four. Accoudée au comptoir, je la regarde faire apaisée par ses mouvements fluides et répétés au fil des années. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me sourit tendrement et m'invite à m'asseoir avec elle à la table pour prendre le thé. Je nous sers deux tasses tandis qu'elle s'installe et avale mes premières gorgées de thé avec délectation.

« Ted m'a appelé. Il m'a prévenu que tu sauterais tes cours de l'après-midi et que tu semblais agitée. Tu as des problèmes Lily ? Me demande-t-elle avec douceur. »

Je souffle en secouant la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et avale une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Evidemment que Teddy allait appeler Anma, il appelle toujours Anma quand il s'agit de moi, surtout ces derniers temps, ça devient lassant. Je hausse fatalement les épaules un air de petite fille triste certainement collé au visage et lui raconte ma journée. Je lui parle de Scorpius et Libra qui agissent de manière puérile, Josh et Lysander qui ont fait des recherches sur moi, Zabini qui me court après et Teddy qui s'amuse à jouer au parfait petit ambassadeur du monde des casses pied. Je lui raconte à quel point j'angoisse de retrouver mes camarades de Manchester dans ce lycée dans lequel j'ai réussi à reconstruire une Lily que j'aime, que les absences de papa commencent à me peser surtout que nos relations commencent lentement à changer, l'examen pour mon épaule lundi soir qui me fiche la trouille… Puis il y a cette réception débile à laquelle je suis obligée participer cette année alors que cela fait plus de trois ans que je n'ai pas mis un pied dans les soirées « mondaines » auprès de mon père.

« Ça m'angoisse Nana. Ça fait trop de choses en peu de temps. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir mettre toutes mes pensées dans un bocal afin de pouvoir faire le tri plus sereinement ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vont dire les filles de l'équipe lorsqu'elles me verront ? Et les gens de ma classe ? Presque personne n'est au courant que j'étais à Manchester avant, sauf si Scorpius leur a dit, j'ai peur de leurs réactions...

\- Tout va bien se passer Lily. Tu es une bonne personne, tout le monde t'apprécie, personne ne pourra t'en vouloir d'avoir omis certains détails de ta vie, tu as le droit de venir d'où tu veux, tant que tu restes toi-même. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- J'ai la trouille Anma. Si les gens venaient à penser comme Scorpius ? S'ils m'en voulaient d'avoir mentis…

\- Malfoy est un idiot s'il n'arrive pas à voir la personne merveilleuse que tu es réellement. Tu m'entends ?!

\- J'entends Nana, j'entends, je souffle. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. Pourrais-tu… Ne pas en parler avec Papa s'il te plaît ? C'est à moi d'aller parler avec lui. »

Anma acquiesce. Je souris et l'embrasse avant de monter illico m'allonger dans ma chambre. Dans une dizaine de jours, la maison sera animée par la présence de mes meilleurs-amis et des jumeaux. Je souris impatiente en songeant que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de m'isoler comme je peux le faire maintenant. J'étale mes bras sur le lit, une vieille chanson que j'écoutais lorsque j'étais au centre de rééducation est murmurée par la radio que j'éteins, la tête ailleurs et je m'endors peu de temps après.

 _Lorsqu'Anma vient chercher Lily pour le dîner le soir, elle n'a pas le cœur de la réveiller. Elle s'approche d'elle et embrasse son front après l'avoir couverte à l'aide d'une grosse couverture qui traîne au pied de son lit. Lily est dans une passe difficile, songe-t-elle, la fin de l'adolescence. Elle sourit tendrement en songeant à ses frères qui avaient vécu la même chose. Il lui faudra du temps pour l'accepter et comprendre qu'il faut parfois faire des concessions pour pouvoir réussir à avoir ce que l'on veut._

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

J'écoute les professeurs responsables de l'organisation des inter-lycées nous expliquer ce qu'il faudra faire durant l'événement afin que tout se passe pour le mieux. Des piles de papiers aves les emplois du temps de chaque élève circulent dans la salle. En tout, il y a une trentaine d'élèves réquisitionnés pour le bon fonctionnement des inter. J'attrape une nouvelle feuille que je lis en diagonale, Elisabeth Logan et Mike Taylor. Pas moi. Je range la nouvelle fiche dans ma pochette. Les professeurs attendent des élèves chargés de l'organisation qu'ils puissent se coordonner et travailler ensemble pour que tout se passe au mieux. De ce fait, le numéro de téléphone de chaque élève concerné est écrit sur son emploi du temps avec une photographie, bien qu'à présent après plus d'un mois et demi d'organisation on se connaisse tous plus ou moins bien. Il y avait même la classe et les options de chaque élève, comme si c'était important.

« Lorsque vous aurez les vingt feuilles, vous pourrez sortir, annonce Zabini en nous regardant un à un. Mais pas avant. »

Tout le monde hoche la tête, les fiches poursuivent leur route plus rapidement. Les premiers commencent à sortir. Je compte mes feuilles et soupire. Si je ne pars pas dans les deux minutes, je serais en retard pour mes examens. Je range mes affaires en même temps que je continue de récupérer mes fiches sans prendre le temps de lire les dernières feuilles. Une fois ma pochette rangée, je me lève d'un bond et file sans demander mon reste.

« Miss Potter ! M'appelle Zabini en accrochant mon bras.

\- Monsieur ? Je soupire excédée et pressée.

\- J'aimerai vous parler.

\- Une prochaine fois dans ce cas je suis attendue Monsieur, je réponds sous les regards étonnés des personnes restantes.

\- Vous passez votre temps à disparaître quand j'essaie de vous parler je vous rappelle.

\- Faites-donc vos propres conclusions de ce que vous venez de dire. J'ai un rendez-vous et je suis en retard, si vous voulez des précisions demandez-donc à Monsieur Lupin, je siffle les yeux plissés. »

Profitant de sa surprise, je récupère mon bras et m'éclipse jusqu'à la voiture. Discuter avec Zabini m'a mise en retard… Même avec mon chauffeur, je suis sûre de ne pas être à l'heure. Fichu prof.

* o * o * o * o * o * o *

« Hé bien, tout ceci est étonnant, s'exclame le médecin en entrant dans le cabinet. »

Surprise et stressée, je sursaute en l'entendant. En arrivant à la clinique, j'ai passé toute une batterie de tests plus épuisants les uns que les autres, et une fois fini, une infirmière m'a conduit ici, en me demandant de patienter. Ce que je fais depuis plus d'une grosse demie heure. J'ai passé tout le temps de mon attente à espérer que rien ne fasse qu'on doive m'opérer de nouveau, à imaginer toutes les nouvelles les plus affreuses… Jusqu'à présent ma rééducation se passe bien, Luke en est témoin alors pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter ?

Machinalement, je me lève pour serrer la main de mon médecin et souris crispée.

« Bon. Comment vous sentez-vous Lily ? Demande-t-il souriant.

\- Pas bien, je réponds vaseuse. Pourquoi ai-je dû repasser des examens ? Je veux dire, je pensais que tout se passait bien, monsieur Flemming ne m'a pas fait part de quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant.

\- Il se trouve Lily, que monsieur Flemming a demandé à ce que vous soyez soumise à ces examens. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous correspondons fréquemment par mail à votre sujet, hm.. ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Hé bien il se trouve que monsieur Flemming nous a fait part de votre impressionnante rééducation.

\- Luke a réellement fait ça ? Je m'étonne, pas du tout au courant.

\- En vous faisant passer ces tests, nous avons infirmer ce que nous vous disions il y a quelques mois Lily, avoue le médecin. »

Je sursaute à la nouvelle et l'observe incrédule, surement les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'il vient bien de…

« P… P… Pardon ?! Je balbutie.

\- Votre épaule se remet que prévu. Le travail que vous avez effectué avec monsieur Flemming est impressionnant. Les ligaments ont très bien cicatrisé et les tendons sont en excellent état. Si ce n'est qu'il faudra renforcer votre épaule afin de la stabiliser complètement et d'effacer les dernières douleurs fantôme, vous êtes apte à la reprise complète d'activités physiques, sous la vigilance de monsieur Flemming cela s'entend, annonce-t-il fièrement. »

Mon cœur doit louper plusieurs battements, je sens mon ventre se tordre et ma gorge se serrer. De joie, d'amertume, de tristesse et de toute une panoplie de sentiments indescriptibles. Je peux reprendre le sport… Mais pas le basket. Je murmure douloureusement des remerciements au médecin inconscient de mes tourments. Quelques signatures plus tard, je sors du cabinet une liasse de papiers en main avec de nombreuses recommandations en tête. Luke sera plus que ravi de cette nouvelle, lui qui semble s'acharner à m'aider et à me faire avancer dans ma rééducation même lorsque je suis au fond du seau. Dès le début il était persuadé que je pourrais recouvrir toute la mobilité de mon épaule.

Quand je l'ai rencontré plusieurs mois auparavant, il m'était apparu comme mû d'un optimisme débordant et de prime abord dérangeant. Ma mauvaise humeur et les symptômes persistants d'une micro dépression me rendaient apathique et bien trop pessimiste face à l'avenir, persuadée qu'il n'y avait rien à faire puisqu'après tout je n'avais plus de futur. Mais Luke n'a jamais baissé les bras, les levant pour moi quand je ne parvenais pas à le faire.

En repensant à nos débuts en tant que praticien/patiente, je ricane. John jette un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur interloqué puis reporte son attention sur la route. Il n'a pas osé me décrocher un mot lorsque je suis montée tout à l'heure la mine sombre. Quelques instants plus tard, il me dépose devant le cabinet du kinésithérapeute.

« Lily, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Me demande-t-il réellement ravi de me voir.

\- Es-tu bête ou simplement amnésique Luke ? Je ricane en m'installant sur une chaise alors qu'il nettoie le banc de muscu.

\- Un peu des deux très certainement, je me suis pris le cadre de porte ce matin, il dit amusé. Sans rire, qu'est-ce que ces examens ont donnés ? »

Je soupire et baisse les yeux sur les papiers que j'ai dans la main. Je les lui tends la mine sombre alors qu'à l'intérieur je jubile. Son air inquiet est plus que satisfaisant et tandis qu'il saisit les feuilles tout sourire loin de ses lèvres, je mors fortement les miennes pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il parcourt toutes les feuilles une à une avant de jeter son chiffon à ma figure, exaspéré et de nouveau tout souriant.

« Espèce d'idiote. Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer, tu vas regretter tes bêtises ! »

Je ris en filant dans la cabine pour me changer. Un sourire amusé trône sur mes lèvres malgré ma déception persistante. Peu importe que je sois ou non heureuse des résultats des médecins, Luke s'est tellement penché sur mon épaule que pour lui je ne peux pas me permettre d'être déçue. Je ne peux pas être à ce point irrespectueuse face au travail de mon désormais ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Je le questionne en sortant de la cabine en jogging. »

Luke me regarde les yeux brillant malicieusement. Instantanément je me tends. Je le sens mal, très, très, très mal. Il s'approche de moi et me guide jusqu'à la fenêtre de son cabinet par laquelle il pointe le bâtiment en face.

« De l'escalade ? Sérieusement Luke ?! Je ricane. Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire de l'escalade, maintenant ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

Je l'entends soupirer dans mon dos et me promettre mille et une torture plus tordue les unes des autres si je ne traverse pas immédiatement la route avec lui pour rentrer dans ce centre d'escalade. En soupirant je le suis jusque dans le centre en face. Plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour dire Ouf, on se retrouve devant de nombreuses voies d'escalade toutes plus différentes les unes des autres. Quatre groupes de personnes sont déjà équipées et montent les voies, assurés par leur coéquipier.

« Le principe est simple Potter. Tant que tu ne seras pas arrivée tout en haut du mur le plus difficile du centre, on continue nos séances. Le jour où tu touches cette charmante clochette, il pointe le point le plus haut de la salle, je ne veux plus te voir dans mon cabinet, c'est bien clair ? »

Il…Se moque de moi ? Si je veux arrêter mes séances, il suffit de monter tout en haut de ce fichu mur ? Sérieusement ? Persuadée de pouvoir torcher le tout très rapidement, je m'équipe et commence mon ascension assurée par Luke qui m'observe moqueur. Au bout de deux mètres de montée, ma main rate la prise à cause de mon épaule complètement tendue et à bout de force. Je tombe les fesses en premier sur le pouf tandis que Luke hilare essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Heureusement qu'il est sensé m'assurer. Je grogne remerciant intérieurement les gars qui ont mis des poufs aussi mous en tant que tapis de réception. Je bouge lentement mon épaule engourdie, tous les muscles tirant douloureusement.

« Tu devrais commencer par quelque chose de plus simple, me lance Luke moqueur. »

Je soupire agacée par son manque de sollicitude.

« Et par quoi je te prie ? Je lui demande hargneuse. »

Luke se tourne vers les murs les plus simples et pointe le premier mur.

« Celui-là. »

Un mur pour enfants.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Avec bien du retard, je vous souhaite une excellente année ! J'ai été pas mal occupée jusqu'à présent et j'avoue que j'en ai un peu oublié de poster tous mes chapitres. Mais voilà qui est réparé, je vais essayer d'en poster un autre avant fin 2017 ;)

Profitez de l'air frais et de la neige pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir, j'attends encore qu'elle tombe et pourtant on nous en promet depuis trois semaines...

Les personnages appartiennent pour la plupart à J.K Rowling, le reste sort de ma tête.

A bientôt!

Bisous


End file.
